Naruto: Pokemon Trainer?
by MasterDickmanto
Summary: This is a story from my account. It will be a work in progress. Naruto get sent to the Pokemon Universe. Will he be able to get back home? If so how will he do that?
1. Introduction

It had been a week since the end of the Fourth ninja war. Things were for the most part peaceful. Naruto only had only one thing on his mind. That is where Sasuke was and if and when the two meet again will he be able to do what was needed to be done. Naruto was in the middle of thought when it happened. The sky darken. Then five beams came flying towards one point. One looked time it was made with fire. Another water, then one Earth, then Lighting. Finally Wind. When the beams hit then then started to swirl into a vortex.  
"What is that?" Naruto said as he ran towards the vortex. He arrived and saw someone. "Who are you?"  
The figure turned around. It was a man with a white cloak and black mask. **_"I am Imak."_** 'He' said.  
"Well Imak, What is this portal?" Naruto asked.  
_**"Your gift." **_Imak said. "This will take you to a place with out the type of battles you are aware of."  
"I am not going anywhere." Naruto said as he charged. When Naruto hit Imak disappeared leaving his mask and cloak and Naruto went into the vortex. "What?" Just then Naruto realized something. "Imak is Kami spelled backwards. That was a sprirt." With that realized Naruto then was shot to the top of the vortex. The vortex disappeared and so did Naruto.  
Meanwhile in another dimention:  
A vortex appeared and then disappeared in a matter of moments. "What was that?" Asked a boy with black hair asked. "Let's checked it out." He said to a little yellow creature that was on his shoulder. At where the vortex appear laid a knocked out Naruto. "Hey you okay?" asked the boy. Naruto turned but was still out but in his arms was something.  
What was it? How was this boy that came to Naruto's aid? What is this creature?  
Find out in the Next chapter of Naruto: Pokemon Trainer?.

_**To be continue...**_


	2. What is a Pokemon?

"Aaaahhh, What is going on where am I? Why is this happening to me?" A figure appeared before him but Naruto could not make it out. "NO!" Naruto shot up and found he was at a campsite. "Where am I?"  
"Oh you're up." Said a boy that looked about ten with black hair. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I think." Naruto said. "How long have I been out?"  
"A few hours." the boy said. Just then two other people walked over. One was a girl with large purple hair and dark skin. The other was a man with green hair. "You looked like you were having a nightmare.  
Just then a yellow creature came up to Naruto. "What is this thing?"  
"This is my partner Pikachu. And My name is Ash" The boy said.  
"I'm Iris, and this is my partner Axew." The girl said as a green creature popped out of her hair.  
"And My name is Cilan." the man said.  
"I'm Naruto." Naruto said. "But what exactly are those creatures."  
"There Pokemon." Iris said.  
"What are pokemon?" Naruto said.  
"You don't know about pokemon?" Cilan asked. "How is that?"  
"Believe it or not but I am from a different dimension." Naruto said.  
"Come on how is that possible." Iris said.  
"I don't know but I remember going into a vortex of energy." Naruto said.  
"That is what we saw before we found you." Ash said.  
"Was there anything else that was there with me?" Naruto asked.  
"Well there was this." Cilan said. "It is a pokemon egg."  
"So this will hatch into a pokemon." Naruto said. "Okay." With that said Cilan handed The egg to Naruto and it started to glow. "What is happening?"  
"The egg is about to hatch." Iris said.  
"Then let's see what it is." Ash said.  
Naruto placed the egg in front of him and watch as it hatched.  
What pokemon will hatch from the egg?  
Find out next time in Naruto: Pokemon Trainer?

_**To be continue...**_


	3. Who is that Pokemon?

The egg started to take form and then when the result stopped glowing a small black fox with red tips on it's four paws, tail, and the tip of it's head fur. "It's a Zorua." Cilan said.  
Ash then pulled out a small device. "This is a Pokedex. It has information on every known pokemon." Ash then pointed it at Zorua and it started to speak.  
_"Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. It changes so it looks just like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee."_  
"Well Hey there Zorua." Naruto said as he extended his hand to it. Zorua sniffed it then licked his hand. "Good boy." At that Zorua smiled indicating it is a male. "So, what to do?"  
Axew then walked over to Zorua to greet him. Zorua then scratched him. "Hey that is not nice." Iris said to Zorua. "Apologize to Axew, Zorua." Zorua just turned his head and huffed.  
"Zorua, that was not nice." Naruto said. Axew was trying to be nice.  
"Rua rua." Zorua barked.  
"What are you saying?" Naruto asked. Just then Zorua jumped at Naruto and then took of Naruto's headband and then started to run off. "Hey, get back here with my headband." Naruto said as he went to chase Zorua. The two headed into the forest and Naruto last sight of Zorua. "Where could he be?" Naruto then tried to us Shadow Clone Jutsu but he felt no to little chakra reaction. "I can't use my jutsu here." Naruto panicked. "I just that means I will have to use some other way, but what?" Naruto got to thinking. Just then he heard something. That voice... Zorua." Naruto ran to the source of the voice. Zorua was cornered at a rock with three medium size dog like pokemon that have tan faces and dark blue bodies. They then attacked but then one of them felt something hit it. They turned to the source. "Hey get away from him." Naruto said as he was tossing a stone in his hand. He then throw another. This got there attention they soon followed Naruto as he ran from them. Zorua was surprised that Naruto would do this for him after he just took something from him. Zorua then jumped up to the trees and then headed in a certain directions.  
Naruto has been running and dodging the Herdiers, that is what he believes is this pokemon's name are, Attacks. Naruto then found himself trapped. "What can I do?"  
"Naruto!" He heard his name being called. He looked to see Ash, Iris, and Cilan coming towards him.  
"Get out of here, this things are dangerous." Naruto said.  
"Pikachu go." Ash's Pikachu ran along Ash's extended arm and then jumped in front of Naruto. "Use Thunderbolt." Them the little yellow mouse released lighting from it's body and shocked the Herdier making them ran off. "You okay." Ash asked.  
"Fine, thanks again for helping me." Naruto said.  
"Thank Zorua." Cilan said. "He ran and lead us to you."  
"Is that so." Naruto said. "Thank you Zorua." Naruto then placed his hand on Zorua's head and Zorua smiled. Just then the Herdier's returned. "Not again."  
"Let's go Pikachu." Ash said.  
"Will help too."Iris said. Axew left Iris's hair and lept forward.  
"Right." Cilan agreed. "Pansage go." Cilan throw a red and white ball and a green monkey came out of it.  
"Thunder bolt" Ash ordered Pikachu to use.  
"Dragon Rage." Iris ordered Axew and a blue flow energy was shot out in the form of a dragon.  
"Bullet Seed." Cilan said to Pansage. It released a stream of seeds at the Herdiers. They send them running.  
"Wow. That was great." Naruto said. "Right Zorua." Zorua looked like he wants some action."  
"Looks like he wants to battle." Cilan said.  
"Battle." Naruto said. "Sounds good. Let's do it."  
How will the battle go? Find out next time on Naruto: Pokemon Trainer?

_**To be continue...**_


	4. Naruto's lesson in Pokemon Battles

The four of them headed back to the camp sight and Naruto and Zorua got ready for there lesson. "Okay, Bring it on." Naruto said. "I am ready for any of your."  
"Calm down Naruto." Cilan said. "First we need to see what moves Zorua knows."  
"Oh Right." Naruto said. "How do we do that?"  
"My pokedex can scan the moves of a pokemon." Ash said. He then pointed the pokedex at Zorua.  
"He can use Scratch, Leer, and Pursuit." Naruto said. "Okay then let's get started. With of you am I going to battle."  
"Zua zua." Zorua said.  
"Right I mean for use to battle?" Naruto said.  
"I'll battle." Iris said as she stepped forward.  
"Alright then I will be referee." Cilan said.  
"Sounds good to me." Naruto said. The two then stood facing each other. "Since Zorua is my only pokemon he is my choice." Zorua moved forward and stood ready for battle.  
"Okay Axew, your up." Iris said as Axew jumped from her hair and ran to the battlefield.  
"It is Zorua vs. Axew. This will be a one on one battle and I will decide when the battle ends." Cilan said.  
"Good luck to both of you." Ash said from the sidelines.  
"Pi pika chu" Pikachu said in agreement.  
"Ready begin." Cilan said.  
"We go first Zorua use scratch." Zorua then ran at Axew ready to attack.  
"Dodge Axex." Iris said and Axew moved out of the way of the attack. "How was that?"  
"Don't give up continue with Scratch." Zorua kept on the attack.  
"Keep dodging Axex." Axew moved the best it could to keep out of range of Zorua's attack.  
"Naruto, Scratch is not working, Use another attack." Ash said.  
"Zorua, continue with Scratch." Zorua then kept the attack going.  
"What is he thinking?" Iris said. "Scratch has not hit so why still use it." Axew dodge and use Dragon's Rage. Axew dodge the attack and then charged up and launched Dragon Rage at Zorua. "Naruto will make Zorua dodge and then I can go in and use my own Scratch attack." Iris said to herself.  
"Zorua don't move." Naruto said.  
"What!" Iris and Ash both exclaimed and the attack hit Zorua.  
"Just shake it off, Zorua." Naruto said. Zorua did just that. "Now Scratch."  
"Dodge it Axew." Iris said. Axew was about to dodge.  
"Now." Zorua turned to the left and hit Axew.  
"What?" Iris said.  
"Again." Zorua hits again.  
"How is this happening?" Iris said to herself.  
"Zorua time to end this Pursuit." With that Zorua charged and Axew.  
"I am not going down with out a fight." Iris said. "Axew Giga Impact." With that a force surrounded Axew and it charged at Zorua and the two attacks collided and sent the two pokemon back, both breathing heavily.  
"That is enough." Cilan said.  
"That was a good battle." Naruto said.  
"Yeah you had me there for a moment." Iris said. "I thought you never had a pokemon battle before?"  
"Right I never had a pokemon battle before but in my world shinobi have to fight from time to time so a keen eye and mind is important." Naruto said. "Of course guts alright too."  
"So what are you going to do now?" Cilan asked.  
"Don't know." Naruto said. "I don't know the land scape so it is not likely that I can make it around with out getting into trouble."  
"Why not come with us." Ash asked. "How that sound?"  
"That is a great idea." Iris said.  
"I agree." Cilan said.  
"What do you say Zorua?" Zorua barked and Naruto took that as a yes. "Okay we are in? Just one little question, I noticed that when you came to my aid that Cilan released his Pansage out of some ball? What is with that?"  
"A Pokeball, Ash held one up and said, is a way that people collect and store pokemon. It also prevents them from being caught."  
"Then why are Pikachu and Axew not in pokeballs when I met you?" Naruto asked.  
"Pikachu hates it in the pokeball. Ash said.  
"I don't feel right keeping Axew in the pokeball all the time." Iris said.  
"Is that so. Well I guess I have to make a decision to make." Naruto thought for a moment. "Okay Zorua, I will us a pokeball to caught you and then I will let you out, you can decide if you wish to go in during the right time. Okay?" Zorua then nodded. "Okay then."  
"Here." Cilan then handed a pokeball to Naruto.  
"Thanks." Naruto then throw the pokeball at Zorua and when it hit Zorua went in with in an instant. "Did I caught him?" Naruto asked? The others nodded. "Okay then Zorua is my partner." Naruto then picked the pokeball and let Zorua out. "So guys, what now?"

Find out next time on Naruto:Pokemon Trainer?

**To be continued...**


	5. Meeting the rest of their pokemon

The four of them started walking for the next town. "Where are we going again?" Naruto asked.  
"I told you. We are heading for Castelia City." Ash said.  
"Why is that again?" Naruto asked.  
"Well you don't really look like you have much for a journey." Cilan said.  
"Oh yeah." Naruto said. Just then Naruto's stomach started to rumble. "Man that is right I didn't eat yet."  
"This looks like a good place to stop for lunch." Cilan said. "It is also a good time for you to see the rest of our pokemon."  
"Okay, Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Palpatoad, scraggy go." With that Naurto throw five pokeballs out and a green snake, orange biped pig, a blue otter, a blue polliwog and a scraddy looking pokemon holding his lower skin like they are pants came out.  
"It is time for lunch." Iris said as she throw three pokeballs. Out came a white flying squirrel, a giant brown mole with a metal helmet on, and a giant tan dragon came out.  
"Time to eat." Cilan then throw out his pokemon. Pansage came out but so did a giant hermit crab with a piece of earth as a shell and a giant flat fish.  
"Guys this is Naruto, he is our new friend." Ash said.  
"It is nice to met you all." Naruto said. "Here is my partner Zorua. Zorua?" He looked to see Zorua staring down at the giant dragon. "Not again." The dragon did the same to Zorua.  
"Dragonite stop it." Iris said to it. Dragonite looked away. Zorua then started to laugh but then Dragonite then charged at him with a Thunder punch. "Dragonite stop." Dragonite did stop but it was right infront of Zorua's face. Zorua did not flinch.  
"Wow." Naruto said. "That is one strong pokemon."  
"Thanks. But Dragonite is hard to deal with sometimes." Iris said.  
"I can tell, Who is this little one?" Naruto asked looking at the flying squirrel.  
"Emolga" Iris said. "And that is Exedrill." Pointing to the mole.  
"Nice to met the two of you." "So who are the other pokemon?" Naruto asked.  
"This is Crustle, pointing at the hermit crab, and Stunfisk, pointing to the flat fish." Cilan said.  
"Weird but If you like them then I should not judge." Naruto said. Naruto then turned to Ash and his pokemon. "I heard there names so let me guess who is who. You are Snivy, looking at the snake." She just turned her head. "This one is Pignite right?" He asked as he looked at the biped pig. He let out a flare of flames. "This one must be Oshawott." He said to the otter. He puffed his chest and looked confidant. "This is Scraggy." Naruto said as he got his face close to it but then it headbutt him. Scraggy then held his head and was rubbing it. "And finally Palitoad." Naruto then reached for him and then said. "You are strong."  
"So now that the introduction is done let's get to eating." Ash said.  
"We have to make the food first." Iris said.  
"I'll help." Naruto said. "Zorua go play until lunch is ready." Zorua agreed and ran off. Time pasted and then lunch was ready to be eaten. Lunch is ready. With that all the pokemon came over. Well not all of them. "Where is Zorua?" Just then They heard a yell. "That is Zorua." Naruto then ran to source of the sound. When they there they saw Zorua and he was diging at something. "What are you doing?" Naruto took a closer look and saw the trouble. "It's a pokemon." It was trapped under a log. Naruto then tryed to lift it. Naruto managed to get it high enough. The pokemon jet out and was hovering looking at the four. "Good you are safe." Naruto said. "What pokemon are you?"  
It's a Ninjask." Cilan said. "They are normally found in the Hoenn Region."  
"I am going to guess that regions are different lands". Naruto said.  
Ash then pointed his pokedex toward Ninjask.  
_Ninjask, The Ninja Pokémon, Because it moves so quickly, it sometimes becomes unseeable. It congregates around tree sap. _  
"A ninja pokemon." Naruto said. "That is all I needed to hear. I want to caught it."  
"But Naruto bug pokemon have a type advantage against dark pokemon like Zorua." Iris said.  
"I don't wish for Zorua to get hurt, but Zorua is my pokemon so I should use him." Naruto said. "Okay I am going with Zorua. Lets do this." With that Zorua jumped onto action.

How will this turn out? Find out in the next Naruto: Pokemon Trainer?

**To be continued...**


	6. Naruto catches the Ninjask, part 1

"Zorua start off with scratch." Naruto instructed Zorua. Zorua charged at Ninjask but Ninjask dodge it. "Try again. Scratch." Zorua charged at it but Ninjask dodged again. "Don't led up." Zorua kept trying to attack but Ninjask kept dodging. "This is bad, Zorua is getting tired. And what is with this pokemon, it is not even attacking to defend itself." Naruto said. "I can't give up." He then turned to the others. " Do you have any hints as to help me with this."  
"Sorry, I don't have a clue." Ash said.  
"Then I am and my own." Naruto said. Just then the Ninjask started to do something. Then where flew one Ninjask there were over ten of them. "What happened?" Naruto asked.  
"It used Double Team." Cilan said.  
The ninjask attacked. "Dodge." Naruto ordered Zorua. He dodge the first few but then one hit but disappeared. "What was that?"  
"Double Team makes copies but they are not physical." Iris said.  
"Alright then. Now where is it?" Naruto looked around. "Man it got away." Naruto then fall onto his behind and pouted.  
"He looks down." Cilan said.  
"Maybe we should cheer him up." Iris said.  
"Okay, first thing first." Naruto said as he got back up. "Let's go back and eat."  
"That did not take much to cheer him up." Iris said.  
They returned to camp and then all started to eat. And man Naruto and Zorua were eating.  
"Slow down Naruto." Cilan said.  
"Sorry but I need to eat fast, then I can go look for the Ninjask." Naruto said.  
"Still after him." Iris said. "Why go after it? It is a rare pokemon for this region but that is no reason to obsess over it."  
"Didn't you notice?" Naruto said.  
"Notice what?" Ash asked.  
"That." Naruto said as he pointed at the pokemon fighting.  
"Hey what is going on here?" Ash asked. Just then Ash felt something attack him. "What was that?"  
"Look." Cilan said pointing at the tree and they saw that Ninjask was up there.  
"Hey why did you attack me?"  
Naruto then walked up to Ash and then picked at his face. "You had a crumb on your face. It smells sweet."  
"Well if you are hungry you gust had to ask for it?" Cilan said.  
"Ninjask, I want another chance at caughting you." Naruto interrupted.  
"What is with you and catching this pokemon?" Iris asked.  
"I have my reasons." Naruto said. "So will you let me and give my your best?" Ninjask then flew down and lands in front of them. "So that is a yes then. Okay Zorua time for round two."

Find out if Naruto catches the Ninjask next time on Naruto: Pokemon Trainer?

**To be continued...**


	7. Naruto catches the Ninjask, part 2

"Let's do this." Naruto said. "Zorua Scratch." Zorua charged but Ninjask dodged. It then used Double Team. "Zorua look for the real one Scratch through them until you get it." Zorua kept attacking but Ninjask dodged and then used Double Team again. "Don't give in." Naruto said to Zorua. "Keep at it." Zorua charged in with scratch but Ninjask disappeared. "Where did it go?" Just then Zorua got hit. "What was that?" Then Naruto thought back. "That is right Ninjask can go so fast it can seem invisible."  
"You have to find a way to slow Ninjask down." Iris yelled to Naruto.  
"I know that." Naruto said. "That's it. Zorua." This got his attention. " Dodge everyone of Ninjask's attacks."  
"How is that Going to slow him down?" Ash asked.  
"It's not." Cilan said. "I don't know what Naruto is thinking but he must have a plan."  
"Alright." Ash said.  
Naruto was just standing there and so was Zorua. "Now dodge." Zorua moved. "Again." Zorua moved again. "Keep the dodging up." Zorua moved from place to place.  
"What is he doing?" Iris asked.  
"Dodge, one more time." Naruto said and Zorua obeyed. Just then there was a cloud of dust and then a shadow in the dust. "Now use Pursuit." With that Zorua charged at the image in the dust and hit it, sending Ninjask into a tree.  
"He hit it!" Ash said with surprise and the others showed there surprise as well.  
"Now use pursuit again." Naruto said and the attack hit again. "Now," Naruto took out a pokeball and throw it, "Go pokeball." The ball hit and then Ninjask was caught. "Ninjask is my new comrade. Naruto then pick the ball up and the others came to him.  
"Wow that was an interesting recipe." Cilan said.  
"Recipe?" Naruto asked?  
"Cilan here is a Pokémon Connoisseur, someone who is trained to be able to see the compatibility and closeness between Pokémon and their trainers." Ash explained.  
"Is that so?" Naruto said. "And the food terms are because? Actually never mind that. Let's get going to this Castelia City." With that Naruto started to run off.  
"But you don't know the way." Iris said.  
"Oh yeah." Naruto said. "So let's get going" Naruto said as he took hold of Ash's and Iris's arms and started to drag them with him. Cilan then started after them.

What will happen next? Find out in the next Naruto: Pokemon Trainer?

**To be continue...**


	8. First Double battle

They made it to Castelia City and are now at a store getting Naruto some new gear. "So how do I look?" Naruto asked as he walked out wearing a place t-shirt and orange pants. He was also wearing a red jacket with orange details. He also had on a black headband and a pair of green goggles on his head. He also had dark gray sneakers on. He also had a brown bag hanging off his behind and a belt with a pouch on hit.  
"Good." Ash said.  
"Thanks." Naruto said. After paying for it they then headed out to let Naruto explore the city. "I still can't believe there are so many tall buildings." Just then he bumped into someone. "Sorry about that." Naruto said.  
"Oh you will be." Naruto took a look at the person and saw it was a big, muscle covered guy. There was two ice cream cone in his hand and ice cream on his shirt.  
"I said I was sorry." Naruto said.  
"Not good enough." The man then took Naruto by his arm. Naruto fought his instinct to grab the man and take a sharpen stone to his throat. "You and I are going to have a double battle." He let Naruto go. "Meet me in the park in one hour." He then left.  
"What is a double battle?" Naruto asked.  
"That is when both trainers use two of there pokemon at the same time." Cilan said.  
"That will be a problem." Naruto said. "I don't fully understand Zorua or Ninjask so battling with them would be hard. But I will do it."  
One hour later Naruto was in the park waiting for the man. He showed up there. "So you didn't chicken out."  
"I apologized but you still wish to fight so I have no choice." Naruto said.  
"Good to hear. Go Gigalith, Bisharp." With that a Dark Blue stone with red gems and a Humanoid blade appeared.  
"Hear we go, Zorua." Zorua jumped forward. "And Ninjask." With that Ninjask came out of it's pokeball.  
"What dumb choices." The guy said. Bisharp use Slash.  
"Counter it Zorua with Scratch." The two when at it but Zorua got sent back. "Zorua!"  
"Now you Power Gem Gigalith." It fired form the gems at Ninjask.  
"Ninjask!" Just then Ninjask moved and dodged the attack. "Good you are safe. Now Use Double Team." Ninjask then used the attack. "Now what to do?"  
"Iron Head." The Bisharp charged at Zorua.  
"Dodge it." Zorua got out of the way.  
"Stone edge."  
"Dodge it ." Naruto said."This is not going well. What should I do?"  
Looks Like you are not that strong." The guy said. "Time to finish this. Iron head and make it for two." Both his pokemon charged at Naruto's.  
"What Can I do to win?" Naruto said. Just then Zorua and Ninjask charged at them. Zorua then hit Bisharp and then returned to Naruto's side. Then Ninjask crossed it's claws and then they glow and it slashed at Gigalith. knocking the both of them out.  
"What?". Fine you were lucky." The man said before returning his pokemon and running off.  
"I won but only barely."  
"I need more training." Naruto said.

**To be continue...**


	9. Training time

The gang had traveled through Castelia City and were in an opening near a river. At this time Naruto was looking at Zorua and Ninjask, trying to think up a way to get better at battling. "What are we going to do?" He asked his pokemon.  
"Nin nin jask." Ninjask said.  
"Rua zor rua." Zorua said.  
"You really think so?" Naruto asked. "I don't know."  
"They are suggesting that you ask us for help." Ash said. "I think that is a good idea."  
"Yeah it is." Iris said.  
"Well if you will not refuse then okay." Naruto said. "Where do we first?"  
"First we have to see what flavor you pokemon are." Cilan said.  
"Yeah whatever you say." Naruto said.  
"Good then let's have a battle." Cilan said.  
"Okay then." Naruto said as the two got into position. "Okay how are we going to do this?"  
"We will each use two pokemon and the battle ends when both of either of our pokemon are unable to battle." Cilan said.  
"Sounds good to me." Naruto said. "Go Zorua." With that Zorua charged in ready to battle.  
"I will use my Pansage." Cilan then let Pansage out.  
"Okay let's take it out fast, use Scratch." Zorua charged at Pansage.  
"Pansage use Dig." With that Pansage dug underground.  
"Don't let that stop you, go after it." Naruto said to Zorua. At that Zorua then tried to dig but soon got hit from below. "Zorua." Naruto said as Zorua landed in front of him. "Get up." Zorua got back to it's feet. "Thanks goodness." Naruto then looked at Zorua. "When I said to go after it I meant go into the same hole it made. But never mind that now. Zorua Use Pursuit." Zorua charged at Pansage.  
"Dodge it and then use Bullet Seed." Pansage got out of the way and then launched a stream of seeds at Zorua.  
"Zorua." Naruto said. "Use Pursuit again and this time don't let your guard down."  
Zorua then charged in and managed to get a hit but Pansage got back up. "Zorua has guts but he is lacking in strength." Cilan said.  
"Be quiet." Naruto said. "Zorua use Pursuit" He charged in and it hit. "Again, don't give up."  
"Dodge and use Rock Tomb." Pansage got out of the way and then Rocks appeared and surrounded Zorua.  
"Zorua!" Naruto shouted.  
"Now Pansage use Solerbeam." Pansage hen charged up and launched a beam at the trapped Zorua.  
"No there is not enough time to return Zorua." Naruto said. Just then there was a breeze that flew past Naruto and stopped in front of Zorua. It was Ninjask. "Ninjask, What are you doing?" Just as the attack was approaching, Ninjask created a shield of energy and blocked the attack. "What was that?"  
"That was Protect." Cilan said. "Looks like Ninjask did not wish to let Zorua get hurt."  
"I appreciate it but I last to battle because Zorua is still out there." Naruto said. Ninjask then fell to the ground and then started to rub it's head with it's front claw. "It is alright." Naruto said. "Zorua come back." Zorua returned to Naruto's side. "Ninjask I am going to use you this time." Ninjask flew back up and then looked ready for battle. "Ninjask use Double Team and then Charge in with X-Scissor." Ninjask created the copies and then each came in and slashed Pansage. "Again." Ninjask came in for another go.  
"Use did and dodge." Cilan said. Pansage dug underground and the attack missed. "Now use Rock Tomb."Then Cilan said. your best defense is to use Protect."  
"Ninjask use Double Team." Naruto said. Pansage attacked and missed. "X-Scissor." Ninjask attack hit and knocked out Pansage. "We did it."  
"You did get my friend." Cilan said as he returned Pansage. "Now time to use my most powerful pokemon. Crustle go." With that He let Crustle out.  
"Okay, Double team and X-Scissor." Ninjasks attacked.  
"Protect." Cilan said to Crustle.  
"Again." Naruto said. Ninjask attacked again and it hit.  
"Shell Smack and dodge." With that Crustle left it's shell and then it's outer shell glow red and then shattered off and Crustle got faster. "Now use Rock Wrecker." He held a giant rock at Ninjask.  
"Protect." The attack did not go through. "Now Double team and X-Scissor."  
"Use Protect." Crustle used protect but then was attacked from all sides and then knocked out.  
"Yes we won." Naruto said.  
"But how?" Cilan asked.  
"Ninjask can go fast enough to became invisible so it is only a small modification in how he flies to allow him to attack as multiple points mere milliseconds apart." Naruto said. "I need to work on Zorua more."  
"We will help you the best we can." Ash said.  
"Thanks I will need it." Naruto said.

**To be continue...**


	10. Zorua: The Hyperactive Pokemon

Naruto and Ash are having a battle to train Zorua. Ash was using Scraggy. "That is it Zorua we have Scraggy on the ropes. Now use Scratch..." Just then Naruto collapsed.  
"Naruto." Ash said as he rushed over to him. He then got Naruto to camp. Naruto woke up and asked.  
"What happened?"  
"You collapsed." Cilan said.  
"Well I can't be laying here." Naruto said. "I need to get Zorua up to strength." As Naruto tried to get up Zorua then came and scratched Naruto in the face. "Ow." Naruto said holding his face. "I get it. Fine I will stay in bed." Naruto said.  
"Okay good." Cilan said.  
"But I have a condition." Naruto said. "You three must train Zorua as if he is your own pokemon." With that said Naruto laid back down and fell asleep.  
The three then left with Zorua in tow. "So how will we do this?" Ash asked.  
"It should be easy." Iris said as she picked Zorua up. "Right Zorua?" Zorua then Scratched Iris's face forcing her to let him go. "Hey that was not nice." Iris said.  
"You just need a different approach." Cilan said. "Right Zorua." he said as he looked down at Zorua. Zorua then attacked a place you would not wish to be attacked. "That was the wrong approach."  
"I guess I can give it a try." Ash said. He then bend to his knee but then Zorua took Ash's hat and then attacked as well. Zorua then went and laid down on a nearby stump. "Zorua, Naruto told use to train you. Why not let us?" Zorua gave a knob in approval. "The thing is I don't know how to train you." Ash said. They then tried several things but Zorua would go and do his own thing. This continued until they went to bed.  
The next morning:  
"Man that was a good rest." Naruto said. He then noticed that the others where covered with scratch and bite marks. "What happened to you three?" Naruto asked.  
"Zorua attacked us for no reason." Iris said.  
"Did you try and pick him up?" Naruto said. "Because he only let's you pick him up if you ask first."  
"Is that so?" Iris said.  
"Well he attacked me in a unfavorable place." Cilan said.  
"Did you get to Eye level with him? Because you have to start the conversation at Eye level." Naruto said.  
"Oh yeah." Cilan said.  
"But he attacked me and I did that." Ash said.  
"Zorua?" Naruto turned to him and then looked in his eyes. "I see." Naruto then said. "You were too close."  
"Okay." Ash said.  
"Well did you take care of Zorua?" Naruto asked.  
"He made it hard to teach him" Cilan said.  
Zorua then tugged and Naruto's shirt and lead him outside. The other's followed. "What is it Zorua?" Zoura then leaped at Iris and took one of her pokeballs and then released Dragonite. Zorua then started to bark something and Dragonite gave a nod and stood there. Zorua raised one of his paws and then swiped it and released a black slash. That is "Night Slash." Cilan said.  
Dragonite then deflected to attack. Zorua then gave a little nod and then Formed an attack of a purple orb and launched the attack.  
"And that is Shadow Ball." Iris said.  
Zorua then charged in and attacked with rapid swipes. "I know this one, it's Fury Swipes." Naruto said. "This is great, Thank you all." Naruto said as He and Zorua did a dance.

How will Zoura's now attacks help Naruto? Find out next time on Naruto: Pokemon Trainer?

**To be continued...**


	11. The Mysterious Fighter

We find our heroes training in the wood near a river bend. "Pikachu use Quick Attack." Ash instructed Pikachu.  
"Zorua, Counter it with Pursuit." Naruto said to Zorua.  
The two attacks hit and Neutralized each other. "You and Zorua have improved." Ash said to Naruto.  
"Thanks." Naruto said. "But that does not mean you should Let your guard down. Use Fury Swipes." At this Zorua swiped at Pikachu scratching him up.  
"Pikachu, use Iron Tail."  
"Zorua Close range Night Slash." The attacks where heading for each other until something happened.  
"Out of the way! Out of the way! Out of the way!" There was a voice that came running down a hill and crashed into Ash sending him into the river bend.  
"Bianca, why does this always happens to me." Ash said.  
After Ash got dried, the girl Bianca apologized and She and Naruto introduced themselves to the other. "I am Bianca."  
"The name is Naruto." He said. "And this is my partner Zorua."  
"Oh such a cutey." She said as she tried to pick Zorua up.  
"No don't." Naruto tried to warn her but Zorua then knocked off her hat and then scratched her face.  
"Ow." She said. "That was not nice."  
"Sorry, Zorua is not a pokemon that you can pick up with out his say so." Naruto said.  
"It's alright." Bianca said.  
"So what brings you here." Cilan asked.  
"You mean you haven heard." Bianca said. "There is someone attacking Trainers around here."  
"What!" The four of them said. Then Iris asked. "Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes I am." She said.  
"I don't believe it." Naruto said.  
"If you don't believe me then ask Nurse Joy." Bianca said.  
"Okay I will." Naruto said.  
They then headed for the closes Pokemon Center. Naruto had already asked why there are so many Nurse Joys and The others answered that they are all related and the some is for Officer Jenny.  
"So it is true." Naruto said as Nurse Joy confirmed it.  
"Yes, There is someone attacking trainers." Nurse Joy said. "Look for yourself." She then showed a room filed with pokemon getting treatment.  
"This is horrible." Iris said.  
"I don't get it?" Naruto said. "I thought the trainers were attacked? Why are there so many pokemon here injured if the trainers is the one attacked."  
"No it is the pokemon that are attacked not the trainer." Nurse Joy said.  
"Well then what does this trainer look like?" Ash asked.  
Just then a little boy came up to them. "I know what this guy looked like." He said. "He about my size but moved in a matter that was not human. He was wearing a cloak but I couldn't see his pokemon."  
Naruto then walked up to him and said. "Don't worry, we will solve this problem." Naruto said. "That is a promise. We are going to fine and deal with this Mysterious Fighter."  
"Thank you." The boy said.  
With that They headed out to look for this trainer. As they were leaving the Pokemon Center there was someone in a tree nearby watching. The someone smiled and then left.

**To be continue...**


	12. Confronting the Fighter

The gang were searching for the one that was attacking trainer's pokemon. "Where could he be?" Bianca asked. "Hello, Mysterious Fighter! Where is he?"  
"We need to think of a way to find him." Cilan said.  
"Leave it to me Unfezant I choose you." At that Ash let out a gray bird pokemon. "Unfezant we are looking for someone in a cloak that have been attacking trainer's pokemon. Please go fine him." Unfezant then started off.  
Naruto glanced at Iris and asked. "When did Ash get this Unfezant?"  
"He had it but you can only have six pokemon with you at a time." Iris said.  
"Okay." Naruto said.  
Just then They heard a cry. "That is Unfezant." Ash said as they headed for the source of the sound. When they got there they found that Unfezant was on the ground knocked out and The Mysterious Fighter was standing there. "It's you." Ash said. "What are you thinking attacking other trainers?" He returned Unfezant while asking this. The fighter gave no reply.  
"I don't think he is in a talking mood." Cilan said.  
"Then maybe he is in a Battling mood. Go Emboar." Bianca let out a fight boar with fire tusk. "Use Arm Thrust." Emboar charged but then the fighter charged in and then struck Emboar, sending her back. "Emboar. Hey what is the big idea attacking Emboar yourself in a pokemon battle." The fighter then ran in and charged Emboar, knocking it out. "Emboar." Bianca the returned Emboar.  
"I will give it a try." Ash said.  
"Wait." Naruto said as he stepped forward. "I think I found out your game." Naruto then asked Ash for his pokedex. Ash handed it over. Naruto then pointed it at the fighter.  
_Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon, It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others._  
"It's a pokemon." Ash said.  
"If that is the case I am going to caught it." Naruto said.  
"Now hold on there." Bianca said. "Why do you get to caught it?"  
"Because you could not even recognize that it was a pokemon." Naruto said. "No if you don't mind. Go Ninjask." With that Naruto let Ninjask out of the pokeball and was ready for battle. "Start things off with X-Scissor." Ninjask charged at the Riolu but it dodged, are did it? "Now!" Ninjask then stuck it's claw into a length of the cloak pinning Riolu to the ground. "It worked." Naruto said. "Now use X-Scissor." Ninjask then charged from close range and hit Riolu, tearing off it's cloak. When when the cloak fell a full view of Riolu was made. It was a different color. Instead of being black and blue, it was a teal and golden yellow color. At this point Riolu then charged at Ninjask at high speed and then took the cloak and tried to put it back on. Naruto turned and asked. "What is with that Riolu?"  
"Some times there are pokemon that are a different color scheme then others." Cilan said.  
"Not that." Naruto said. "I mean why is it trying to put the cloak back on?"  
"I don't know." Was the answer from the others.  
"Well let's get back to work then. Ninjask X-Scissor." With that Ninjask charged at Riolu and it dodge with cloak still in hand. Riolu then used it's free hand and then went in for a punch. "Use Protect." The shield did not blocked the punch.  
"How was Protect broken?" Bianca asked.  
"A Feint." Naruto said. This confused the others. "It is when you make a strike that is two parts, distraction and attack."  
"Well Protect won't help you then." Cilan said. "And X-Scissor seems not to be much use at this time either."  
"Yeah doesn't Ninjask have any other moves?" Bianca asked.  
"I only know that he knows Protect, X-Scissor, and Double Team. Man I forgot. Ninjask use Double Team." Ninjask created copies of himself. "This should bide me some time." Just then Riolu crossed his paws. "It can't be?" Naruto said. Just then There were many Riolu.  
"It can use Double Team too." Iris said.  
The Riolus then charged at high speed and then one struck Ninjask out of all the copies he made. Then then copies of Riolu disappeared and it was revealed that Riolu was still in the some place he was standing in before. "This is... Amazing." Naruto said. This cause Bianca to be surprised but the others are use to this by now. "Hey Riolu, you are so strong but why are you worried about that cloak?" Riolu then placed the cloak over his head and was about to go but Naruto said to stay. "Wait don't go. I was just asking a question. Well if you will not answer me then I will have to ask Nurse Joy, After I finish battling you. Ninjask!" With that Ninjask charge and the attack hit and weaken Riolu and forcing him to drop the cloak. "Now Pokeball go." Naruto throw the pokeball and then caught Riolu. Naruto then collected the ball and the cloak. "So let's go back to the Center."  
"Okay." The others said as they made there way to the center.

**To be continued...**


	13. Riolu's Tale

After Naruto had successfully captured the Riolu they all made their way to the Pokmon Center. Once they arrived they were then ambushed by a crowd of people. They were asking things like, "Did you find him?" "Where is he?" "Did he attack you too?"  
"Calm down." Naruto said.  
Then one of the crowd noticed that Naruto had the cloak in his hand. "That's the Mysterious Fighter's, that must mean you confronted him."  
"You are all people that were attacked right?" They all gave a nod. "Well then I guess it is time for you to confront your attacker." Naruto then took out a pokeball and then let the pokemon in it out. There stood Riolu. He looked around and then saw the cloak in Naruto's arms and then took it and placed it over it's head and turned away from them.  
"That Riolu is was attacked us?" One of the crowd asked. "That would explain way it attacked." Another one said. They then left, heading there separate ways.  
"Well that is weird." Bianca said. "But let's go and get our pokemon healed up." They then did just that.  
A few moments later there pokemon where healed up. "I am glad to say that all the pokemon you have left with me are perfectly healthy." Nurse Joy said.  
"Thank you." Naruto, Bianca, and Ash said as they took there pokemon back.  
"There was one problem though." Nurse Joy said. "Naruto, it is about your Riolu."  
"Yes?" Naruto said. "What about him?"  
"Well it was hard to get him to take the hood off so I had to have Audino use Sing to get him to let me do it." She explained.  
"It is alright but I wonder way that had to be done?" Naruto then start thinking. "There is one thing I know for sure. Riolu doesn't seem shy or scared."  
"There must be a why to find out?" Iris asked.  
"I have an idea." Naruto then headed back into the woods and stopped where he caught Riolu.  
"Why are we here?" Ash asked.  
"You will see." Naruto then let Riolu out of the pokeball. It was still wearing the cloak. "Hey there Riolu. We have not been formally introduced. My name is Naruto. It is nice to meet you. I want to try something. It may not work but let's give it a try." Naruto then sat on the ground he then help his hand out in a fist. Riolu then extended his paw and made contact with Naruto's fist. "Good, Now Focus." Naruto then started to use what little chakra he could access to start a connection. Riolu then did the same with his own aura. "Do you mind the others come with us?" Riolu shook his head. "Okay, If you wish to go in Riolu's mind then touch my shoulder." That is what they did.  
Just then the others appeared in what looks like a black area.  
"Where are we?" Iris asked.  
"It is Riolu's mindscape." Naruto said. "We are about to see at least some of Riolu's memories."  
Just then the area around then turned into that of a field. There were Riolu all over he place. Some laying in the sun, others sparring. Just then Naruto's Riolu appeared in the scene. It was walking and had an apple in it's hand. It looked like it was heading for a female Riolu. He was about to give the apple to the female when two males came running towards him and attacked him Knocking the apple out of his hand. "What was that for?" That voice came from Naruto's Riolu.  
"You know why freak." The bigger one said.  
"No I don't." He said.  
"For being a freak." With that both riolu attack Naruto's and he just laid there and too it. "Not worth it." The two then left.  
The female then picked the apple up and headed over to Naruto's Riolu. "You Okay."  
"Yeah, I am just fine." He said with a smile on his face. "How is that apple?"  
"It's fine." She said as she handed it to Naruto's Riolu. "Why do you have that green apple? We all now that you like red better."  
"No only you know that. Plus there is a point." He then took a red apple from the ground and then broke both in half. "See inside both apples are the same type of seeds and is in for the most part the some pattern." Naruto's Riolu said. "That is why I will one day became a Lucario. As soon as I get strong enough."  
"I hope you do." She said.  
The scene then flashed to what looked like a hollow tree. "Let me through I have earn the right to evolve."  
"No you have not." said a voice. It came from a Lucario. "You will never evolve, you freak." This shocked him and then the connection was broken."  
"So that is why." Naruto said. "Let go everyone." The others let go of Naruto. "Now I will show you my memories." Then in an instant Riolu was shocked at what he show.  
"So what do you say?' Naruto asked. Riolu then look off the hood and then took the cloak off and then gave a paw up. "Then it is decided. We are partners." Riolu then leap into Naruto's arms and the two hugged.  
How will things go from here?  
Find out next time in Naruto: Pokemon Trainer?

**To be continue...**


	14. Here enters Team Rocket

The gang were taking a break, enjoying the quiet. But that did not last long. While eating there food. Ash's Oshawott had finished his meal and reached to steal the food of the pokemon next to him. Unfortunately, that pokemon was Zorua. Zorua barked at Oshawott in anger and Oshawott yelled back. Zorua then launched a Shadow Ball at Oshawott but he dodged it. He then started to laugh. That was until the situation got worse. The shadow ball missed Oshawott but hit Excadrill. Excadrill then charged at both of them with Metal Claw. "What is going on hear?" Ash asked as the humans arrived at the fight. "Oshawott stop."  
"You too Excadrill." Iris said.  
"Zorua what happened." Naruto asked. Zorua then explained. He then walked over to Excadrill and apologized. Excadrill accepted the apology.  
"So what happened?" Ash asked.  
"Looks like Oshawott was still hungry and though he could still another pokemon's food." Naruto said.  
"Is that true?" Ash asked Oshawott who played innocent.  
"Well want past is past." Naruto said. They all finished there meal and then Naruto then started to look around. "Hey has anyone seen Riolu?"  
"No, I haven't." Cilan said.  
"Maybe he is up to his old ways." Iris said.  
"Don't be silly." Cilan said. "Riolu would not do something like that. Right Naruto?" Cilan then looked to see Naruto was gone as well. "Now where did Naruto go?"  
They then went out looking for him. They found him and he was face to face with a wild Stroutland. "What is going on?" Ash asked.  
"Don't know but I know one thing for sure. Riolu is in the same condition." Naruto said.  
"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash told Pikachu to do and it scared the Stoutland off.  
"What could be causing this?" Iris asked.  
"I did noticed something." Naruto started. "The Pokemon that were effected are getting more aggressive the closer we get to the source. That is way we have to stop it." With that they charged in and then they found the source. It wa a giant machine that had a radio antenna disk. "How would do a thing like this?"  
Then they saw a giant 'R' on the machine. "It's them." Ash said.  
"Looks like we have guests." Said a voice from a top the machine. Then stood two people, a man and a woman. There also was a Pokemon with them. It was a white cat that had a gold charm on it's head.  
"Who are you?" Naruto asked.  
(Insert Current Motto).  
"So who exactly are they?" Naruto asked.  
"They are a team of evil people that steal pokemon." Iris said.  
"Well that is not nice." Naruto said.  
"Who said we are nice." Said Meowth.  
"Wow a taking pokemon." Naruto said. "I never thought there were pokemon that talk human. Hey Meowth way don't you leave those two and be free."  
"I am here of my own free will." Meowth said.  
"Enough talk." Said Jessie. "If you will not leave we will make you. Frillish go." With that a pink jellyfish came out."  
"Go Yamask." James said. With that a shadow pokemon came out holding a mask.  
"Don't worry Naruto we can handle him." Iris said.  
"What is your plan?" Ash asked.  
"Not telling you." They said.  
"It does not matter, let's just deal with them." Naruto said.  
"Snivy I choose you." Ash said as he released Snivy.  
"Crustle go." Cilan said as he released Crustle.  
"Frillish use Bubble attack" Jessie said as Frillish attacked.  
"Dodge it." The two said. "Now Snivy use vine whip." Snivy then shot out vines at Frillish.  
"Yamask use Night Shade." James said. Yamask released a wave of dark feelings. It hit Crustle.  
"Hold tight Crustle." Cilan said.  
"Now Use Shadow Ball." Both human members of Team Rocket said. The attacks hit and knocked Snivy and Crustle back.  
"Snivy and you okay?" Ash asked.  
"Crustle hold on there." Cilan said.  
"How is it that they are so strong?" Iris asked. "What do you think Naruto?" There was no answer. She looked to see Naruto was gone. "Naruto, where are you?"  
"Looks like one of them ran off." James said.  
"Don't worry, With the enraged pokemon he won't get too far." Jessie said.  
"I don't think you should underestimate me." Said a voice from a top the machine. Team Rocket turned around to find that Naruto was there.  
"How did you get up here?" Meowth asked.  
"Are you going to tell me how you can talk? No, then I am not telling you anything." Naruto said.  
"You are an Idiot." Meowth said. " You forgot that I am a pokemon. Taste my Fury Swipes." He said as he charged in. Just when Meowth was about to strike something intersected his attack. "What the...?" There holding his claw from attacking was a Zorua.  
"Zorua, Thank you." Naruto said.  
"So, a rare sight of a pokemon." Jessie said. "Frillish go and grab it." Frillish went to grab Zorua.  
"No you don't." Naruto said as he took hold of Zorua and then jumped over Team Rocket and landed in front of the machine. "Zorua is my pokemon, and I will not let you take him. Zoura use Night Slash." Zorua did that and it hit both Ghost types and the machine, destroying it."  
"Looks like we have one more twerp to deal with now." Jessie said as she James and Meowth were flying away with jet packs. They then blasted away.  
"That was weird." Naruto said. "Oh well. Let's get going."  
With that they all headed out. What is next for our heroes? Find out next time.

**To be continued...**


	15. A Leap of Faith!

The four have been traveling and came across a lake and decided to stay there for lunch. While Cilan was getting lunch ready Naruto was spacing out. That is until he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned to see it was Ash. "Oh Ash it is you." Naruto said.  
"Is there something wrong?" Ash asked. "You have been spacing out as of lake."  
"Just remembering my late master." Naruto said.  
"Late?" Ash asked. Then it hit him. "Oh." Naruto gave a sign saying it is alright that he did not need to say more on that matter. "Why is that? What is making you think of him?"  
"You see he was a big womanizer." Naruto said. He then pointed across the lake to were a small group of women were just leaving. "He would spend his time watching women in some of the most indecent states. but I still respect his skills."  
"Sounds like Brock. He was a friend who traveled with me a while back and he would hit on any pretty girl we met." Ash then said. "Even Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny."  
"So where is this Brock?" Naruto asked.  
"Studying to be a pokemon doctor." Ash said.  
"Of course." Naruto said knowing it would be a good way to meet girls to be a doctor, even if it is for pokemon.  
"Ash, Naruto, Lunch time." Cilan said.  
"Okay." They both said as they headed to have lunch. When they finished the were on there way. Just then there was a rustling in the bushes.  
"Who is there?" Naruto asked. Just then something fell out of he bush. It got up and they could tell what it was. It was a Palpitoad. "It's a Palpitoad." Just then the Palpitoad tried to run off. "Hey wait, don't leave." Naruto said as he ran in front of it and tried to place it's path. "Got you." The palpitoad then released a large sound wave sending Naruto back. "What was that?" He said in a yell.  
"Hyper Voice." Ash said.  
"Okay, Hyper Voice, got be careful about that." Naruto said. "Riolu, come out." Riolu came out of his pokeball. "Riolu use quick attack." Riolu charged at the palpitoad knocking it around. "Good now you Force Palm." Riolu then charged at Palpitoad and hit it sending it back more.  
"Why is it not defending it's self?" Naruto asked.  
"Something must be wrong with it?" Iris said.  
"Hey Ash why not have your Palpitoad talk to it?" Cilan asked.  
"That is not a bad idea." Ash then let his Palpitoad out and had it talk with the wild one. Ash's Palpitoad came back after a while. "So what is the matter?"  
Ash's Palpitoad explained. "So what does that mean?" Iris asked.  
Ash and Cilan wee both in the dark as well. Then Naruto said. "So he wants to be caught." Naruto said. "Okay then. Palpitioad you did good. Okay Ash return your Palpitoad so I can continue the battle."  
"Okay." Ash said as he returned his palpitoad.  
"Palpitoad, I will battle you to caught you but you have to give me a real reason for me to catch you." Naruto said. The palpitoad nodded and then charged at Riolu and used Flail. "Riolu use counter." The attack was sent back and damaged Palpitoad. "Now use Force Palm." The attack hit."Great now to catch... just then something happened with Palpitoad. It started to glow and then grow in size and shape had changed. When the glow was gone where palpitoad was there is now a blue toad with bumps on it's back. "What happened?" Naruto asked.  
"Palpitoad evolved." Ash said. He then looked up the pokemon in front of Naruto.  
_Seismitoad, the Vibration Pokémon, By putting power into its bumps, it creates vibrations and increase the power of its punches. _"This is... Great." Naruto said. "Riolu use quick attack. Riolu charged in but Seismitoad caught Riolu and then using his other hand punched Riolu. The punch had a brownish glow to it.  
"That was Drain Punch." Cilan said.  
"You okay Riolu?" Riolu got up and was ready to continue. "Good use Double Team and the Force Palm." Riolu made copies of himself and then they all charged in to hit Seismitoad with Force Palm but it dodged all the attack and then use Hyper Voice. This caused Riolu to stay still. Seismitoad then used Hydro Pump had it hit dead center on Riolu. "Riolu!" Naruto said as he came to check on him but Riolu got up and was standing there ready to continue. "Right, let's get to it." Riolu then charged in and then used attack after. "Now use Force palm." The attack hit. "Now pokeball go." Naruto throw the pokeball and then once it hit it caught Seismitoad. "We did it. We caught Seismitoad."  
"Congratulations." Ash said.  
"Thank you." Naruto said. "Then Naruto let a laugh out.  
"What is so funny?" Iris asked.  
"You know if one of my teachers were here this would be the type of pokemon he caught."  
"A water type?" Iris asked.  
"A Ground type?" Cilan asked.  
"A toad pokemon." Ash said.  
With that they started to leave.  
Where will the adventure end up next? Find out next time.

**To be continued...**


	16. Kurama, Awakens!

It started like any other day that was until it happened. Let's go back a bit.  
Naruto and Ash were having a practice battle.  
"Zorua Night Slash."  
"Pikachu dodge it and use quick attack."  
"Not so fast, use Pursuit."  
"Nice one Naruto. Use Thunder Bolt."  
"Dodge. Great now use Fury Swipes."  
"Use Iron Tail." Then the battle was ended as a draw.  
"That was a good battle." Naruto said. Just then he felt something and fell to the ground.  
"Naruto what is wrong?" Ash asked. "Hey Iris, Cilan something is wrong with Naruto."  
"Not again." Iris said. Just as they got there Naruto got back up. "Don't scare use like that." Naruto did not reply he just got up and started to walk away. "Hey were are you going?" Still nothing. Just then Naruto's own pokemon surrounded him.  
**"Move."** He said in a voice not his own. The pokemon did not move. **"I said move." **Just then Riolu charged at Naruto and then a red aura shot up and knocked him back but Riolu got back to position.** "Bold move."**  
"I am Naruto's pokemon." Riolu said.  
"We all are." Said Ninjask.  
"How are you all talking?" Ash asked.  
"I have connected with Naruto's and this thing's aura." I have also connected all living things in the area so we can hear each other." Riolu said.  
"Is that true." The voice came from Iris's hair, actually it was Axew.  
"It is true." Iris said.  
"So that means you too?" Ash asked Pikachu.  
"Yep." Pikachu said.  
"I don't understand what is happening but I can tell that you are not Naruto." Seismitoad said. "Who are you?"  
**"There is no way that I will tell you."**  
"That is enough, Kurama." Zorua spoke up.  
**"How do you know my name?"** Kurama asked.  
"I am Naruto's first pokemon, I am his link with this world. I know what he does."  
**"Is that so."** Kurama said.  
"What do you want Kurama?" Ash asked.  
**"Naruto is wasting time here, he should have left you fools to get back home."** Kurama said.  
"How can he do that?" Cilan asked.  
**"The Legendary pokemon Arceus, If he catches him the he can force him to send him back."** Kurama said.  
"I have heard enough." Naruto said from inside his mind. "I will not force him to do that. How do you even know he could?"  
**"Each world has a god, with power. Arceus is this world's god." **  
"I will go back, but I will do it in my own time." Naruto said. "I will never force a pokemon to something it does not want."  
**"Good, I was just making sure you did not forget that this is not your world and you can't stay here."** With that Kurama let Naruto go.  
As he did the pokemon stood down. "I am fine." Naruto said. "Put I think you should know that I have to find a way back."  
"We will help you all we can." Ash said.  
"Good." Naruto said. "Now all there is to do left is to continue training." Naruto then started off with the rest of his pokemon following him.

**To be continued...**


	17. Violence of the Vulpix

A few days have passed since the Kurama incident and the group were continuing their travels. They were heading for Pokéstar Studios. "Why are we heading to this Pokéstar Studios again?" Naruto asked.  
"A friend of ours, Luke asked use to come." Iris said. "He is a young director and we have helped him with his movies several times."  
"Really? I wonder what he is like?" Naruto said. "Right Zorua?" Zorua gave a bark in agreement.  
"We're here." Ash said.  
Naruto stared in amazement at the front gates. But Naruto was even more impressed with what the inside looked like. "Wow amazing. Look at the size of this place." With that said they headed inside. While looking for Luke, Naruto was taking in the sights.  
"Naruto, you could be such a kid sometimes." Iris said.  
"Where is Luke anyway?" Naruto asked.  
"Hey guys over here." Said a voice.  
"There is Luke." Ash said as they headed for a boy with red hair and glasses. "It is nice of you to invite use here."  
"Your welcome." Luke said. "And you are?"  
"I'm Naruto and this here is my partner..." Before Naruto completed his sentence Zorua jumped up onto Luke. "Zorua, stop that. Sorry about that."  
"It's alright." Luke said as he place Zorua on the ground. Just then another Zorua walked up.  
"Is this Zorua yours?" Naruto asked.  
Luke gave a nod. "This Zorua is my star pokemon." Luke's Zorua walked up to Naruto's. The two then started to play. "Looks life the two of them are hitting it off."  
"Yeah, it seems like that." Naruto said.  
"Let's catch up okay." Luke said as the four of them started to talk while the pokemon played. Luke explained his new project but then he got to the reason he invited them there. "I have been having trouble thinking of a theme for this story."  
"that is too bad to here." Ash said.  
"I wish we could help you with that." Cilan said.  
"Yeah well thanks anyway." Luke said. Just then there was a commotion. "What is going on?" Luke asked a man that was running by.  
"A fire has just started in the forest near the storage room." He said.  
"What!" Luke said as he ran to the scene of the fire.  
"It's too dangerous." Ash said. "Let's go after him Pikachu." With that the group followed after Luke. They got there and saw that the fire was moving fast.  
"I have to do something." Luke said as he tried to run towards the fire. The he felt a hand stop him.  
"It's too dangerous." Naruto said.  
"I have to do something. If I don't then all the film will be destroyed." Luke said. "Not to mention it could spread."  
"He is right there must be something we can do?" Ash said. "I will use Oshawott."  
"No don't." Naruto said. "Use Pignite, or Iris you use Dragonite."  
"Why them." Ash asked.  
"We can use Flamethrower to starve the fire." Naruto said.  
"Right let's get to it." Iris said. With that She used Dragonite's flamethrower to make a second flame to eat the oxygen of the first. "Great work Dragonite." Iris then returned her pokemon.  
"Good now we can see what caused the fire." Ash said.  
" Yeah." They all said. Just then Naruto show something.  
"Watch out." Naruto said as he pushed everyone out of the way as a Flamethrower was head for them. Naruto then grabbed a pokeball and then released the pokemon in it. "Seismitoad, use Aqua Ring." Seismitoad then took the attack head on but with Aqua Ring the attack power did little. "Thank you." Naruto said. "That flamethrower came from the forest." Naruto then started off and Seismitoad followed.  
"Where is he heading?" Luke asked.  
"To examine the source of the attack." Ash said. "Let's go help him."  
"Right." They all said as they headed after Naruto.  
"Where is he?" Luke asked.  
"Up here." Said Naruto as they looked up to see Naruto was standing on a branch.  
"How did you get up there?" Luke asked.  
"I suggest you all move, unless you like being burned." As soon as Naruto finished saying that there was another flamethrower coming towards them. They go out of there way. "There it is." Naruto then started running to the source of the attack.  
"How can he do thinks like this." Luke asked. The others explained as the headed for the source too. "So he is a ninja from a different world. Well let's go help him."  
They soon arrived at the source. It was coming from a hole in the base of a tree. Naruto was near the hole. "It's okay, I am not going to hurt you." Naruto then took his jacket off and then used it to wrap the pokemon up to pick it up and then turned and said to the others. In Naruto's arms was a vulpix. "This pokemon it hurt. We have to get it to help."  
"Right." They said.  
They got it to a room and had Nurse Joy examine it. "How is it?" Naruto asked.  
"Vulpix is fine but it weak and need to rest." She said.  
"Well that is good to hear." Cilan said.  
"You hear that Vulpix, you just get some sleep and you will be fine." Naruto said.  
"Let's let Vulpix sleep." Iris said.  
"If it is not too much trouble, I think I will stay and keep an eye on him for a while." Naruto said. He turned to Nurse Joy and asked. "Is that okay?"  
"As long as you are quiet." Nurse Joy said as she started off. "Oh and if you are wondering it's a girl."  
"So you are a girl." Naruto said. "Well you rest." Naruto stayed with Vulpix all night and even fell asleep next to her.  
The next morning Naruto was woken up by a lick to the face. "Zorua, I'm up." Naruto opened his eyes and to his surprise it was Vulpix that licked him. "Oh, it's you. Morning Vupix. You look hungry." Naruto then got up. "Then let's get some breakfast." They then headed out of the room and headed for the eating area to find Ash and the others there already.  
"Oh, your up." Cilan said. "And how is Vulpix doing?"  
"Fine so far." Naruto said. Naruto then got Vulpix a bowl with food. Vulpix took one bite and then continued to eat it until it was all gone. Vulpix looked hungry still. "You want more?" Naruto asked. He was about to go get her more when his Zorua pushed his bowl to Vulpix. Vulpix stated to eat but then stopped and motioned for Zorua to come and join her.  
"Looks like Zorua and Vulpix have become fast friends." Ash said.  
"I think it is more then that." Iris said.  
"Say Vulpix, why don't you join my team?" Naruto asked. "You would like that, right Zorua?" Zorua gave a happy bark and Vulpix smiled and leapt onto Naruto.  
"Good, now Can I ask something from you?" Luke asked.  
"Okay, what is it?" Naruto asked.  
"I have decided on my next project and I would like your help as a consultant." Luke asked.  
"Consultant, on what?" Naruto asked.  
"I will be making this a Ninja film." Luke said. "So will you help me."  
"Of course." Naruto said giving his trademark smile.

**To be continued...**


	18. The Hidden Pokemon Village

At this point Luke was presenting the story board for his new movie to the other's. "So what do you think?" He asked.  
"It sounds great." Cilan said.  
"Yeah, it will be a hit." Said Iris.  
"I don't know." Naruto said. "The concept is sound but there is something missing."  
"What do you know of movies?" Ash asked.  
"Nothing but my old master was an author and would make me read the drafts of his work." Naruto said. He then said to himself. "Although I never could get myself to read the whole thing."  
"Well that is not much to go on with." Iris said.  
"Still as a consultant on this movie, Naruto has a say on how the basic out look would be." Cilan said.  
"So Naruto, what would you say we should do?" Luke asked.  
"I don't know." Naruto said.  
"Well let us get to work and maybe we can find out as we go." Luke said.  
"Right." They all replied.  
They then started making the film. Once finished it was presented for viewing.

(Everything below this point is the movie.)

Opening deep in the forest. The movie starts with a view of the peaceful land, that is until three figures ran through the tree tops. "Hey came back here." Said one of the figures.  
"You can't get away from us." said another.  
"Oh came on, you are just jelous that you don't have the guts to do what I did." Said the third figure. Just then a branch broke and the third figure fell to the ground.  
"Got you." the first figure said as him and the other caught up. It was then revealed that the first figure was a Pansage and the other one was a Excadrill.  
"You are coming with us." The excadrill said.  
"Come on it was a joke." Said the last figure that was a riolu with a different color scheme. With that Riolu was dragged off.  
Cue title of movie.:  
The Hidden Pokemon Village.  
scene re opens with Riolu in front of a Seismitoad. "Little one how many times have you have to be in this position before you learn that it is not right."  
"Shut it, I am not going to give up until I prove that I am worthy of becoming Pokekage, the leader of the village." Riolu said.  
"You will never become Pokekage as long as you act like a child." The Excadrill said.  
"He is right." Seismitoad said. "It has already been a year since you were named Shinobi, a warrior of the Hidden Pokemon Village. It takes more then you have to become Pokekage."  
"Is that so?" Just then someone burst in. It was a Dragonite.  
"What is then meaning of this?" Seismitoad said. "You were banished from here. Leave now"  
"In the name of the friendship we once had I have came here to Give you a warning." Dragonite said. "Give up before I have to use force and harm the Shinobi of this village."  
"I will not let that happen." Riolu then charged at Dragonite but he got knocked back.  
"Weakling." Dragonite said.  
"I am not done yer, I am going to become Pokekage so I will not let you harm anyone." Just then Riolu glow and then charged at Dragonite knocking him out.  
"This village is well defended." Dragonite said before passing out.  
"Seems I was wrong." Seismitoad said. With that He placed a hand on Riolu's head.  
END.  
(The movie is done.)  
The movie end and everyone loved it.  
Thank for your help. Luke said.  
"You are welcome." Naruto said and they headed out.

**To be continued...**


	19. The Tough Dragon

The group was traveling when they came across a pokemon. "What is that Pokemon?" Naruto asked.  
"A Gible." The three of them said.  
"Wow a Gible all the way here." Iris said as she made her way to it. "Hey you why are you hear?"  
Gible then started to explain. "So you were sleeping in a pile of blankets and when you woke up you found yourself here." Iris said and Gible nod to confirm it.  
"Well that is sad to here." Iris said. "Hey why not come with me." Gible said yes but only if she beat him in a battle. "Okay, Axew let's do this. Use Dragon Rage." Axew launched the attack but then Gible used dig and to dodge it. He then shot out of the ground and then charge at Axew with Dragon Claw. This knocked Axew out. "Axew!" Iris then ran and picked Axew up. "I am not done yet. Excadrill go. Use metal claw." Excadrill charged but Gible used Dragon claw to intercept the attack and then tossed Excadrill into the air and then used Slash knocking Excadrill out. "Excadrill." Iris then returned Excadrill. "Let' give this a try, Emolga go." With that Iris sent Emolga out. "Use Attract." The attack hit. "Great now use hidden power." Emolga launched it's attack but Gible dodged and then used Dragon Claw knocking out Emolga. "It took out three off my pokemon. Dragonite go." There stood Dragonite. Gible looked at Dragonite and then smiled. This confused Dragonite. Gible then Use Double Edge attack and then followed it with Dragon Claw. He was so fast Dragonite could not launch a counter attack and was sent back but was not knocked out. "Just then Gible started off. Wait where are you going?" Gible then said something. "What do you mean you don't wish to be my pokemon?"  
"What right there." Naruto said. "If you don't with for Iris to be your trainer then let me try." Gible then turned back around and looked to Naruto and gave a nod. "Okay then. I am sorry about this Iris but I couldn't help but try this."  
"Fine, give it a try." Iris said.  
"Okay, Vulpix, go." With that Naruto chose Vulpix.  
"Vulpix, but you have not used her in battle yet." Iris said.  
"Also, we don't know what Vulpix can do." Cilan said.  
"Vulpix Flamethrower." Naruto said to Vulpix and she use it. Gible dodged. "Not so fast, use Flamethrower again." Vulpix launched the attack again but Gible Dodged again.  
"Your attacks are not hitting. Try a different attack." Ash said.  
"Flamethrower." Vulpix used it again but Gible dodged. "Keep it up." Vulpix launched flamethrower one after another but Gible dodged all of them. "Now, use Hidden Power." Vulpix launch the attack and Gible used Dig to dodge.  
"You have to have Vulpix move." Iris said.  
"Vulpix we have him know." Just then Gible came out from underground but Vulpix dodged it. "Now use Quick Attack." The attack hit sending Gible into the air. "FlameThrower." Vulpix launched the attack at the falling Gible and then Naruto throw the pokeball and caught Gible. "We did it Vulpix. We caught the Gible ."  
"Congratulations." Ash said.  
"Thanks." Naruto said. "Now that I have six pokemon I can start it."  
"Start what?" Cilan asked.  
"My search for Arceus." Naruto said.

**To be continued...**


	20. Naruto's Journey begins

It was then next day and Naruto was heading for the port. "Soon Zorua our journey will begin." He said to Zorua. "Let's get going."  
Just then they heard something. "Hey Naruto wait." He turned around to see that Ash, Iris and Cilan were heading for him.  
"Are you here to see me off?" Naruto asked.  
"Why would we." Iris said. "Since we are heading with you."  
"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.  
"What we mean is that despite you improving there is still a lot that you don't know." Cilan said.  
"Guys." Naruto said. "Okay then let's go then."  
"Where are we heading to then?" Ash asked.  
"I don't know." Naruto said causing them to collapse.  
"How do you expect to fine Arceus if you don't know where to look." Iris asked.  
"And that is exactly why I was going to travel and find out where to find it." Naruto said.  
"Well where is this plane heading?" Cilan asked.  
"Pallet Town." Naruto said.  
"Pallet Town, that is my hometown." Ash said.  
"Is that so." Naruto said. "Well you better hurry."  
"Hurry with what?" Ash asked.  
"I think you wish to bring all the pokemon that you have caught right?" Naruto said.  
"Oh Yeah." Ash said. "I will met you guys later." He then headed for Professor Juniper's lab.  
"I better give my brothers a call and let them know that I am heading for the Kanto Region." Cilan said. With that Cilan headed to make the call.  
"Don't you have something you need to do?" Naruto asked Iris.  
"Nope, I am all set." Iris said. "Plus, I don't want you to leave without us."  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Naruto said. The others soon returned to the port and the four of them board the plane. "Next stop, Pallet Town." Naruto said as the plane took off and with that it was the start of Naruto's journey.  
What is in store for Naruto and the others. Find out next time in Naruto: Pokemon Trainer?.

**To be continued...**


	21. Welcome to Kanto, Naruto

The plane had landed and now they were heading for Ash's house. They soon arrived. "Well here we are." Ash said. They entered the house and then there was a pokemon that came towards them.  
"Who is this?" Naruto asked.  
"This is my mom's Mr. Mime." Ash said.  
"Is that so. Well hey there." Naruto said.  
"Mr. Mime, you now where mom is?" Ash asked it. Mr. Mime then pointed to the lab. "Thanks. She is at Professor Oak's lab."  
"Okay, let's go." Naruto said. They then headed for Oak's lab. After knocking on the door a young man came and greeted them.  
"Ash, welcome back." He said.  
"Guys this is Tracey." Ash said. "Tracey this is Iris, Cilan, and Naruto." Introducing each of them.  
"It is nice to meet you." He said.  
"Is that Ash I hear." Said a woman's voice. She walked in. "Ash Your back."  
"Hey Mom." He said. "These are my friends Iris, Cilan and Naruto."  
"It is nice to met you all and I would like to thank you for looking after my son." She said.  
"It was nothing." Cilan said.  
"Yeah, Nothing." Naruto said.  
This earned him an elbow to the ribs. "Behave yourself Naruto." Iris said.  
"Sorry." Naruto said. "So where is this Professor Oak that you were taking about."  
"He is in the other room." Tracey said.  
"Okay." Ash said. They then headed for the other room.  
"Good to see you Ash. And your friends as will." Said an old man with a lab coat on.  
"So you are Professor Oak." Naruto said. "It is nice to meet you."  
"Oh yeah since I have your attention I have the rest of my pokemon here." Ash said.  
"Oh can I see?" Oak asked. They then headed out side into the back and Ash showed His Unova pokemon to the professor as well as Tracey and his mom. "This is an interesting line up you have." Oak said.  
"Thanks." Ash said.  
"Wow this place is big." Naruto said.  
"It has to be to fit all the different pokemon that The Professor looks after." Tracey said.  
"So they are all trainer's pokemon. Shame." Naruto said. "Oh well." Just then Naruto caught something in the corner of his eye. He then leap out of the way and then Tracey got slammed by a living purple goo. "What is this thing?" Naruto asked.  
"Muk." Ash said as he walked over. Muk then came and hugged Ash. "I missed you too."  
"So this is one of your pokemon." Naruto said.  
"Here let me show you the rest." With that Ash showed Naruto, Iris and Cilan all me his pokemon.  
When they were done they headed for Ash's home and had dinner. They then got ready for bed. As he was getting ready Naruto Said to himself. "Tomorrow we find a way to get stronger." With that Naruto went to sleep. The next morning after having breakfast they all headed out so Naruto could start his journey.

**To be continued...**


	22. A Welcomed Suprise

The next morning had came and Naruto was leading the rest of the group when Ash spoke up. "So where are we going?"  
Naruto stopped and then said to them. "The truth is I was thinking of earning badges so we should be heading for the closest Gym. Where is that?"  
"The closest Gym is in Viridian City." Ash said.  
"Okay then Viridian City is where we are going." Naruto said. With that said Naruto started to run off.  
"You know where Viridian City is?" Iris asked and then Naruto paused in place.  
"Oh yeah right." Naruto said. With that they all headed for Viridian City. Once there they found that the Gym was closed. "What is the meaning of this?""  
Cilan then leaned in and read a note that was posted on the door. "Do to damage caused by last battle Gym is closed for repairs."  
"Man, this stinks." Naruto said. "Well I am not going to waste time waiting here. Where is the next closest Gym?"  
"That would be Pewter City." Ash said.  
"What is the fastest way there?" Naruto asked.  
"Through the Viridian Forest but that place is full of bug Pokemon, expectantly Beedrill." Ash said.  
"Beedrill huh." Naruto said. "Well I am not going to let that stop me." Just then Naruto felt something.  
"Oh no, something is happening to Naruto again." Iris said.  
"No, It can't be." Naruto said. Naruto then ran towards the woods.  
"Hey wait up." Ash said as he and the others went after him. They soon met up with him. He was still running but then stopped. In front of him was a girl. "What is the matter?" Ash asked.  
Naruto said only one word. "Hinata?" This caused the girl to stand still. He then said it again. "Hinata, is it you?" The girl turned around. If it was not her then it could be her twin. She was dressed in a lavender and cream jacket with lavender skirt and black pants on.  
The girl then spoke up. "Naruto, is that you?" Naruto nod his head. "Oh Naruto." Hinata said.  
They then said something at the same time. "How did you get here?" They then said. "You don't know?"  
"What was the last thing you remember?" Naruto asked.  
"A figure came at be from behind and said, He needs you, and then I leap back and then I fell down a hole and then when I woke up I was in a hospital room and was told that I was found and brought there. That was about a month ago." Hinata said. "And you?"  
"Do you remember the Vortex of chakra?" Naruto asked.  
"I was looking at it as it disappeared." Naruto then said. "That was how I got sent hear, by the some person."  
"What? You know It was mere seconds after it was gone that I was send down the hole." Hinata said.  
"Ahem." They then turned to see Ash, Iris, and Cilan behind Naruto.  
"Oh sorry, guys." Naruto said.  
"That is alright, Who is she any way?" Iris asked.  
"I am so sorry." Hinata said. "My name is Hinata. It is nice to met you all."  
"Some here." Ash said. "I am Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."  
"I'm Iris, and this is Axew." She said.  
"And my Name is Cilan." He said.  
Naruto felt a tug at his leg. "Oh and this is Zorua." Naruto said introducing Zorua.  
"It is nice to met all meet all of you. Expectantly You Zorua." Hinata then reached out her hand and Zorua smelled it and then Zorua jumped into her arms.  
"Wow, Zorua wouldn't let anyone but Naruto hold him like that." Cilan said.  
"I don't see why that is?" Hinata said. "Zorua here seems to be a cutey." Zorua smiled at this. "So what are we going to do now?"  
Naruto then explained his plan to Hinata. "And that is it."  
"Well if anyone can do it you can." Hinata said. "So when do we go?"  
"Well I want to go as soon as possible." Naruto said.  
"Okay. Then let's get going." With that Hinata placed Zorua down.  
"Right next stop Pewter City." Naruto said as he started towards the forest with Hinata behind her.  
"Are you coming?" She asked the others.  
"Yeah wait up." Ash said as he ran after them.  
"Right behind you." Cilan said. "Right Iris."  
"Right." She said. Then to herself said asked a question. "What is with this Hinata girl and her doing as Naruto said with out question?" She then caught up with them.  
In the forest they came to a fork. "Which way?" Naruto asked.  
"It has been a while since I have been through here." Ash said.  
"Leave this to me." Iris said. "The right."  
She was about to go but then Hinata spoke up. "A... actually..." Hinata started to fidget with her fingers." If we got that way we will came across a nest of Kakuna."  
"Kakuna are the pre-evolved form of Beedrill so we would met up with them if we go that way." Cilan said.  
"Come on, Just because she said it does not mean it is true." Iris was about to go when a Beedrill flew down the path. They then headed down the path on the left. They then got to another folk. "Okay, this time we go to the right." Iris said.  
"Well actually that is not a good idea either." Hinata said.  
"Why is that?" Cilan asked.  
"There is a group of Rattata that way and it looks like some of them are about to evolve." Hinata said. "We should go left to say out of their way."  
With that they headed down the left path. They then came across another fork. "Okay this is getting ridiculous." Iris said. "If it has been safe so far then the left path it is." Iris then ran down the left path.  
"We have to stop her." Hinata said.  
"Why?" Ash asked.  
"We don't have time to waste." Hinata said. I will go and get her. You three wait here." She then ran after Iris.  
Meanwhile Iris was looking around. "Where are we Axew?"  
"Iris!" Called a voice. It was Hinata.  
"Hinata, What are you doing here?" Iris asked.  
"It is dangerous to run off like that." Hinata said.  
"Why does it matter to you?" Iris asked.  
"Because you are Naruto's friend and I hope you will be my friend too." Hinata said.  
"Why do you trust Natuto so much?" Iris asked.  
"He is..." Hinata paused. "...my friend."  
"Oh I see." Iris said.  
"Come on stop looking at me like that." Hinata said.  
"Okay?" Iris said. "So why is this not the right way." Just then something came charging towards them.  
"Watch out." Hinata then pushed Iris out of the way. The Pokemon that attacked turned around.  
"What is the Pokemon?" Iris asked.  
"Nidoking." Hinata said.  
Just then something came towards Hinata. "Hinata out of the way." Iris said before pulling Hinata out of the way. "What is that?"  
"Nidoqueen." Hinata said.  
"Why are they attacking?" Iris asked.  
"They are parents protecting there children." The two turned around to find Naruto and the others.  
"I asked for you to stay back." Hinata said.  
"Sorry Hinata but I never leave a friend behind, so I would never leave two." Naruto said.  
"We will help you." Ash said.  
"No wait." Naruto said. "They are only protecting there young so we can't get too close are they will attack more."  
"Hey, Hinata?" Iris asked. "You have any pokemon?"  
"Yeah but if you attack then it would make things worse." She said.  
"Not if we only use a Pokemon to hold them so we can run. Dragonite go." Iris then let Dragonite out."Hold them off so we can escape." Dragonite held on to Nidoking and Iris and Hinata ran for it. Just then Nidoqueen started to charge.  
"Iris, watch out." Hinata then pulled a pokeball out and throw it. "Go Butterfree." With that a giant butterfly came out of the pokeball. "Use Whirlwind." Butterfree flapped it's wings and then sent both Nidoking and Nidoqueen flying. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." Iris said. "Let's head out of here."  
"Okay." Hinata said.  
They got back to the fork and after taking to right path they came across one more. "What is with all this forks?" Iris asked. "So which way do we go Hinata?"  
"The left path have a flock of Spearow roosting." Hinata said.  
"Then we take the right." Iris said.  
"Yep. But there is a fallen tree so we will have to be careful." Hinata said. "Okay." Iris said.  
They then made it out of the woods. "We made it." Naruto said.  
"Yeah." Ash said. "Hinata how did you know which way to go?"  
"In my world my clan have a bloodline trait that allows us to see in distances. Although I am unable to use it I have been able to see pretty far." Hinata said.  
"Well Now to Pewter City." Naruto said and they continued on there way.

**To be continue...**


	23. Ash's First Reunion

The gang now stood on the outskirts of Pewter City looking in. "There it is, Pewter City." Naruto said. "Okay next stop Pewter City Gym." Naruto was about to run off until Iris Spoke up.  
"Naruto, you are forgetting something."  
"What is that?" Naruto asked.  
"You have to register for the Pokemon League so you can compete." Ash said.  
"How am I to do that?" Naruto asked.  
"Here." Cilan then gave something to Naruto. It was a pokedex. "Professor Oak told me to give this to you but you were in such a hurry that I couldn't."  
"Thanks." Naruto said. "So what do you do now?"  
"You go to the pokemon center and the Nurse Joy will help you with the registration." Hinata said.  
"How do you know this?" Naruto asked.  
"I have been learning about this place so..." Hinata started but then Naruto interrupted her.  
"You are so great." At this Hinata fainted. "Hinata!"  
"What happened?" Ash asked.  
"Well you see Hinata has feelings for me but is shy so she gets overwhelmed a lot and that results in her fainting." Naruto said.  
A few seconds later she regained conciseness. She then said to herself. "I thought I was over this. I guess not seeing Naruto for some time has restored some of my bad habits." She then said. "Sorry for that."  
"It is alright." Naruto said. "Right."  
"Yeah of course." Cilan said.  
"Right, It happens sometimes." Iris said.  
"Well let's get to the pokemon center." Naruto said. With that they headed for the center. Once there Naruto registered for the Pokemon League and they all had their pokemon get looked over. Just then a pokemon walked pasted them. It was a small blue bipedal toad with white wraps around it's waist. "Who is this pokemon?" Naruto then pulled out his pokedex and looked it up. "  
_Croagunk, The Toxic Mouth Pokémon, Inflating its poison sacs, it filles the area with an odd sound and hits flinching opponents with a poison jab._  
"It looks like he is looking for someone." Cilan said. Just then it started to run off. "I wonder where it went?"  
"Could it be..." Ash started to say. Just then he saw the thing that confirmed it. The Croakgunk came walking back with a man with tan skin and brown hair in tow by the foot. "It is you Brock."  
"Ash great to see you." The man said as he got back up.  
"You too Brock." Ash said. "This are my new friends."  
"I am Iris." Axew popped out of her hair and greeted Brock.  
"And I am Cilan. I have heard a lot about you." He said.  
"It is nice to meet you." Brock said. "And who are those two."  
"I am Naruto and this..."  
"Such a beauty as you must have a name as beautiful." Brock said as he took her hand.  
"My name is Hinata." She said nervously.  
"Well may be we should leave the children and get to now each other better..." Just then Croakgunk punched Brock in the side with a poison jab before towing him away.  
"Wow Croakgunk, you really are something." Naruto said. He then bend down to Brock and in a strict but quiet tone said. "I am not possessive of Hinata but she and feelings for me and I her so don't try that again or it will not be Croakgunk that punches you next." Naruto then got up and in his normal tone said. "Maybe we should leave this four to talk Hinata and I will go and challenge the Pewter City Gym."  
"He is not there." Brock said as he got back up.  
"And How do you know?" Naruto asked.  
"Brock is the Gym Leader." Ash said.  
"Actually I handed that responsibility to Forrest and he is in the mountains training. He should be back in the morning." Brock said.  
"Okay then we will wait." Naruto said. He then sat down and said. "Don't let me interrupt you guys catching up and getting to know each other."  
"Okay If you insist." Brock said.  
They then caught up and got to know each other. Just then Naruto got an Idea. "Hey how about a pokemon battle."  
"Naruto you have your Gym battle tomorrow." Hinata said. "You should let your pokemon rest."  
"I know that but I mean watch a battle between them." Naruto suggested. "How about Brock vs. Cilan. That a idea."  
"I am all for it." Cilan said.  
"Same here." Brock said.  
They went outside and then got ready for the battle. "I will act as referee." Hinata said. "This will be three sets of one on one battles . That okay?" Both agreed. "Okay begin set one."  
"As the home town player I will go first." Brock said. "Go Forretress." Brock let his Fortress out.  
"Okay then my choice is Stunfisk." With that Cilan let Stunfisk out. "Stunfisk start off with Thunderbolt."  
"Fortress use rapid spin." Forretress spun around and sent the thunderbolt to the side. "Now Tackle." Forretress charged in at Stunfisk.  
"Dodge it." Stunfisk got out of the way. "Now use Scald." Stunfisk shot at Fortress and hit it.  
"Okay that is enough." Hinata said. "Get ready for the second set." The two returned there pokemon and then let there second chooses out.  
"Go Sudowoodo." Brock let Sudowoodo out.  
"Go Crustle." Cilan let out Crustle. The two pokemon clashed. "X-scissor"  
"Hammer Arm." The attacks hit.  
"Okay time for the final set." Hinata said.  
"I will use Croakgunk." Brock said.  
"I will use my main partner Pansage." Cilan said.  
"Begin." Hinata said.  
"Croakgunk use Poison Jab."  
"Pansage use Dig to dodge." Pansage got out of the way. "Now use Bullet Seed."  
"Use Poison Sting." The attack hit.  
"Don't give up use Bite."  
"Use Brick Break."  
"That is enough." Hinata said before the attacks could hit. "Both of you are equally as skilled."  
"That was a great battle." Cilan said.  
"I agree." Brock said.  
"Well I am going to rest now." Naruto then left to get ready.

**To be continue...**


	24. Naruto's First Gym Battle

The next morning, Naruto made his way to the Gym. There he found that The others were there as well. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.  
"Well this is your first Gym battle and we are your friends." Iris said.  
"Right and it should be a exciting battle." Ash said.  
"Thanks guys." Naruto said.  
"Well let's go." Ash said as they entered the gym.  
As they were entering Naruto looked to Hinata and asked her. "You nerves for me right?"  
"It's that obvious?" Hinata asked. "Yes I am."  
"Don't be, my pokemon are like my friends. I would not but them in harms way." Naruto said. "Well let's get to it." Naruto then started in and Hinata following after.  
They caught up with the rest of them and then Naruto led the way into the battlefield. "I challenge the Gym Leader to a battle." Naruto said out load.  
"I accept your challenge." said a voice. Naruto looked to the source of the voice and show a smaller version of Brock standing on the other side of the battlefield. "I am Forrest, the Leader of the Pewter Gym."  
"I know he was Brock's younger brother but his young." Naruto said to himself. "Well a battle is a battle. Let's get to it."  
Just then Brock walked up and stood on a stand on the side of the field. "I will act as referee for this battle." This will be a two-on-two pokemon battle between the Gym Leader Forrest and the challenger Naruto. Ready Begin."  
"Geodude go." With that Forrest let out a living rock with a face and arms.  
"What pokemon do you think Naruto will use?" Cilan asked.  
"If he is smart he would use a water type." Iris said. "But Naruto is not smart."  
"Seismitoad, go." With that Naruto let Seismitoad out to fight.  
"He choose a water type." Iris said.  
"Geodude use Sandstorm." Geodude created a storm of sand. "He will get damage by the sandstorm slowly as I..., Now Rollout."  
"Seismitoad dodge it."  
With sandstorm in play Seismitoad can't see so it can't..." Seismitoad dodged the attack.  
"What! But how?"  
"Seismitoad can feel the vibrations of the sound made by each time Geodude would turn so it was fairly easy to dodge."  
"Well Sandstorm will damage Seismitoad."  
"No it won't. Seismitoad is part ground type so sandstorm will not damage him." Naruto said. "For a Gym Leader you are misinformed on a lot of pokemon types."  
"Geodude keep Rollout up." Geodude continued to roll at Seismitoad.  
"Dodge." Seismitoad dodged all the attempts.  
"What could he be planning?" Brock said to himself. He then noticed a nod from Naruto to Seimitoad.  
"Geodude use Double-edge." Geodude stopped spinning and charged at Seismitoad and hit him.  
"Seismitoad!" Naruto said.  
"Now use Double-edge again." Geodude charged in again.  
"Now use Drain Punch." Seismitoad then used Drain Punch and hit Geodude head on.  
"What?" Forrest said. "Geodude."  
Geodude laid there out cold. "Geodude is unable to battle, Seismitoad wins."  
"Naruto let Forrest think he was cornering him so he could let his guard down." Brock said.  
"Go Rhyperior." Forrest said as he let his next pokemon out after returning his Geodude.  
"Rhyperior." Naruto then took out his pokedex.  
_Rhyperior, The Drill Pokémon, It can launch a rock held in its hand like a missile by tightening then expanding its muscles instantly. _  
"What is Naruto going to do?" Hinata asked herself.  
"I could switch out but..." Naruto then looked at Seismitoad. "I am sticking with you Seismitoad."  
"Begin." Brock said.  
"Seismitoad let's go on the offensive this time. Use Poison Jab." Seismitoad then charged in and tried to punch Rhyperior.  
"Use Dig, Rhyperior." Rhyperior then dug underground.  
"Now use Earthquake." Seismitoad then stump the ground and caused it to shake.  
"Get out of there." Rhyperior got back from underground fast enough to evade most of the damage. "Use Horn Drill." Rhyperior's horn started to spin and hit Seismitoad knocking him out.  
"Seimitoad." Naruto said.  
"Seimitoad is unable to battle Rhyperior wins." Brock said.  
"This is bad Naruto is not going to have a easy time with this next battle." Ash said.  
"Naruto will pull through." Hinata said.  
"Thanks Hinata for the vote of confidence." Naruto said to himself. "Go Riolu." Naruto then let out Riolu."  
"The color of that Riolu is different then normal." Brock said to himself. " Begin."  
"Okay Riolu use Quick attack." Naruto said and Riolu charged at high speed and hit. "Keep it up."  
"Rhyperior's defense is too high for those attacks to do much to him. Megahorn." Rhyperior's horn grow and he used it to hit Riolu, sending him back.  
"Riolu." Naruto said.  
"Now finish this with Rock Wrecker."  
"Rock Wreaker!" Cilan said.  
The attack was heading straight for Riolu. "This is bad, Naruto is going to lose." Ash said.  
"Things are not as they appear." Hinata said.  
This confused everyone until Naruto spoke up. " Riolu use Double Team." Riolu created copies of him self and then one was hit but it was a fake. "Now Force Palm." The attack hit. "Now use the new attack, Cross Chop." Riolu crossed his forearms and then struck Rhyperior, knocking it out.  
"Rhyperior is unable to battle, Riolu wins, the winner of the battle is Naruto."  
"Yeah we did it." Naruto then ran up to Riolu and crouched to eye level. "We did it." He then extended his and in a fist. Riolu did the same and there fists met.  
"You did great out there Naruto." Forrest said. "It is my privilege to award you with the Boulder Badge." Forrest held a gray Hexagon.  
"Thank you." Naruto said as he took the badge. "We did it. The Boulder Badge is ours." Naruto then placed the badge away and then asked. "Where is the next closest Gym?"  
"The closest is in Cerulean City. " Brock said.  
"Cerulean City, then that is our next stop." Naruto said. He then returned Riolu and started off.  
What for use." Ash said as he and the others came after him.  
What awaits them now? Find out next time.

**To be continued...**


	25. Chat at Mt Moon

After Naruto's Gym battle and he had Seismitoad and Riolu treated at the Pokemon Center the gang started towards Cerulean City so Naruto could go for his next badge. At this time they were heading through Mt. Moon. Right as they got out of the cave they found that it was late. "Too dark to continue. We should set up camp." Naruto said.  
"Finally. You have been leading use through that cave for hours." Iris said.  
"Sorry." Naruto said. "Well let's set up." They gang then prepared camp for the night they all ate, feed there pokemon, cleaned up and were now getting ready for bed.  
"Naruto?" Ash asked.  
"Yeah Ash?"  
"We have been traveling long enough together and we know little about you."  
"Yeah, how can we truly trust you if we don't know about you." Iris said. "The same goes for you, Hinata."  
"There is somethings that I don't think you need to know, but ask and if I can explain then I will." Naruto said.  
"I will do the same." Hinata said.  
"Okay, ladies first." Iris said. "Hinata, do you have any family? And I mean immediate family."  
"Yeah, I have my father and younger sister." Hinata said.  
"From what we know of Naruto your world is that of ninja, what skills do you have." Iris asked.  
"A fighting form called Gentle Fist and my Byakugan, a special type of vision ability." Hinata said. "Is that all?"  
"For now." Iris said. "Now it is your turn Naruto."  
"Okay, go for it." He said.  
"Same questions."  
"Well my parents died shortly after I was born." This shocked Iris, Ash, and Cilan. "As for my skills, there is a technique that allows me to create copies of myself, Shadow Clone Jutsu. Any other questions?"  
"Just one more. What is with that thing that took you over." Iris asked.  
"In my home world, in the distance past there was a giant monster that was destroying everything. A man with the skills that will became Ninjutsu stopped him by sealing the monster's life force into himself. As he died years later he divided the monster's life force into nine entities. One is sealed in me when I was a baby." Naruto said. "That enough for you?"  
"Just one more thing." Ash asked. "What is it's called?"  
"His name is something he does not like to reveal. But he is known as the Nine-tailed Fox."  
"Maybe you should look up the name Ninetales on your pokedex." Ash said.  
"Okay." Naruto did just that.  
A image of a white fox with nine tails. _Ninetales, Fox Pokémon, and the evolve form of Vulpix,..._ That was enough for Naruto to get the point but he listened on. _...Each of its nine tails is imbued with a supernatural power, and it can live for a thousand years._  
"That is impressive." Naruto said. "Well with all this said and done we should be some sleep." With that Naruto went to bed and the rest soon followed.  
What will happen next? Find out next time.

**To be continued...**


	26. My Specialty is better then yours!

The group have been traveling and have made it to Cerulean City. "We are here." Naruto said. "Let's go." With that they all headed towards the Gym.  
"We are going to meet up with Misty again, Isn't that great Pikachu." Ash said and Pikachu gave a cheerful nod.  
"You and Misty go back far." Cilan said. "How did you two first meet?"  
"Well you see..." Ash was stopped when Naruto spoke up. "Here it is."  
"The Cerulean Gym, thank you Naruto." Ash saying the last part to himself.  
"You said something?" Naruto asked.  
"No, not a thing."  
"Alright then." With that they all entered the Gym. "Hello, is anyone there?"  
"One Second, please." Said a female's voice. Moments later the voice spoke up again. "I'm coming." In the room walked a girl with short red-orange hair wearing a white one-piece swimsuit and light blue open jacket. "Ash is that you?"  
"Yeah." He said.  
"Good to see you." Just then Pikachu ran up and jumped into her arms. "And you too Pikachu."  
"Wow so this is Misty." Cilan said. "Hello, I am Cilan."  
"I'm Iris." Iris said. "We have been traveling with Ash through the Unova region."  
"I know." Misty said. "His mom called saying you would be her with a challenger for the gym. "So which of this two is it?"  
"That would be me." Naruto said. "My name is Naruto and I wish for you to accept my challenge."  
"It is nice to met you Naruto, but I am sorry to say that my main pokemon are in need of a rest. You see I just had a battle and well you understand."  
"That pokemon looks to be in good health." Naruto said pointing at a yellow duck behind her.  
"Oh him, well Psyduck is difficult to deal with." Misty said.  
"Psyduck." Naruto then took his pokedex out. _Psyduck, the Duck Pokémon, When headaches stimulate its brain cells, which are usually inactive, it can use a mysterious power._ "Well I can see that, but you must have other pokemon on you." Naruto said.  
"I do but it I can't test you if i can't use my main pokemon team." Misty said.  
"Okay I can wait but I wish to know something." Naruto asked. "Of the two of you, which is the better Specialist, Iris the Dragon Master trainee, or Misty the Water type user."  
"There is only one way to find out." Misty said. "Would you mind?"  
"Not at all." Iris said.  
"Okay then came this way." Misty then lead them outside and they walked to a clearing. "This way we have a neutral field."  
"Okay I will act as referee." Ash said. "This will be a one-on-one pokemon battle between Misty of Cerulean City and Iris of the Village of Dragons."  
"Each said have agreed to use only one pokemon type so This will be a pure test of skill." Cilan said.  
"Battle begin." Ash said.  
"Dragonite go." With that Iris choose Dragonite.  
"So a Dragonite. Go... "Just then Psyduck stumbled onto the field. "Not again. Fine Psyduck go and do your best." Misty the said to herself. "Please let Dragonite hit Psyduck in the head."  
"Dragonite use Thunder Punch."  
"If that hits then it will be all over fast. And it is not like Psyduck would dodge it if I told him to." Just then Psyduck dodged the attack. "He dodged." Misty said. And then Psyduck ran around the field. "Of course. Psyduck was just trying to get away from Dragonite's attack."  
"Keep at is." Iris told Dragonite to do.  
"Psyduck I know this is a long shot but please use an attack. Psyduck then stood there and then did nothing and got hit by Thunder Punch. "Psyduck!"  
"Looks like it is over. Or not." Iris said as they noticed that Psyduck was hanging onto Dragonite's arm. " Shake him off." Dragonite tried but Psyduck did not move.  
"Psyduck, what are you doing, you can't use an attack strong enough unless you have a headache and you will not get one if you are there. Just then Psyduck looked up at Dragonite's head and then launched a... That is a Hydro Pump but how. The attack sent Dragonite back. Psyduck then jumped off and then charged at it and swiped at it.  
"Fury Swipes." Misty said. Then Psyduck lowered his head and then charged at Dragonite and sending him back. "That was Zen Headbutt. This is great." Just then Dragonite stood up and then got ready to attack.  
"Use Dragon Rush." Iris said.  
"Psyduck please use Zen Headbutt again. Psyduck then used the attack and the two intersected each other. Once the attacks faded both pokemon were there tired.  
"Okay that is enough. This battle is a draw." Ash said.  
"That was a great battle." Naruto said.  
"Yeah, And I thought Psyduck was trouble." Iris said.  
"That is because he needs a headache to use his strongest attacks." Misty said.  
"Well you can find that out for tomorrow because I will be going to get myself ready." Naruto said. With that he left.  
"What is with him?" Misty asked.  
"I don't know." Ash said.

**To be continued...**


	27. Naruto Gets Wet

Naruto was heading back to the Cerulean City Gym for his gym battle. "I have to be ready for anything Misty can dish-out." Naruto said to himself as he makes his final approach. He then entered the gym to the battle area and was shocked to find it was a large pool of water with platforms at several locations. On his left was a stand filled with spectators.  
"So, Naruto are you ready?" Misty asked from the other side of the pool.  
"Yeah I am." Naruto said.  
"Good. Then take your position."  
"Okay but why are there so many people here?"  
"Prior to my run as Gym leader, my three sisters ran this gym. But they had no true wish to battle and changed this place to a arena for water shows." Misty said. "This people expect a show so I give them one as much as I can. You are just lucky enough that there was enough time for there to be an audience."  
"Okay." Naruto then stepped onto a platform on his side of the pool and then the pool rose-up. "What is happening?" The pool stopped rising to show that the pool was a giant clear tank.  
"This pool is also the main tank for the third purpose of this gym. An aquarium."  
"So there are many water pokemon in your care. I see, you are one busy girl." Naruto said.  
"Don't worry you can do it." Naruto looked to the stands and saw that Hinata and the others were in the front row and were ready to cheer for him.  
"Okay then let's do this." Naruto said.  
Just then there was a man standing off the side wearing a full-body dive suit started to talk. "This will be a three-on-three pokemon battle between Naruto the challenger and Misty the Cerulean City Gym Leader. The battle will go on until all of either side's pokemon are unable to continue. Furthermore only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions."  
"So they are going to use three pokemon." Iris said. "This will be hard for Naruto."  
"Why is that?" Hinata asked.  
"Of all the pokemon Naruto has, none of them have an advantage to water pokemon." Cilan said. "Also Naruto will have the field to adapt to."  
"Begin!" Stated the Referee.  
"Go, Corsola." Misty then let out a living pink reef.  
"Corsola, then I will use this one." Naruto then throw out Ninjask.  
"This is bad." Hinata said. "Ninjask is part flying type so if Corsola has a rock attack then Naruto is in trouble."  
"That is not the real problem." Ash said.  
"What do you mean?" Cilan asked.  
"You know how Iris hates Ice types?" Ash asked.  
"Yeah." they said, Iris getting chills from mentioning of it.  
"Well you see..."  
Back to the battle field.  
"A bug." Misty said freaked out.  
"You scared of Bug-Pokemon?" Naruto asked. "Well then I will win for sure, Ninjask use X-Scissor." Ninjask charged at Corsola.  
"Dodge it." Misty ordered Corsola and that it did. "Now use Spike Cannon." With that Corsola launched spikes from the spines on it's head.  
"Ninjask, Dodge and use Double Team." Ninjask dodged the spikes and then used Double Team.  
"Use Spike Cannon again." Again Corsola launched it's attack.  
"Dodge again." Ninjask did that. "Good Now use Aerial Ace." Ninjask then stuck Corsola. "Got it."  
"Corsola, Recover." With that all the damage was gone.  
"What!" Naruto said. "But I just did damage."  
"Recover heals damage." Misty said.  
"Really that would be useful." Naruto said. "Okay then Double Team again." Ninjask then used Double Team again.  
"Corsola use Spike Cannon." Corsola then launched it's attack.  
"Dodge it. Good job." Naruto said to Ninjask.  
"You are at the limits of your Double Team." Misty said. "Corsola use Spike Cannon."  
"Ninjask Protect." Ninjask then produced a shield. "Now Aerial Ace." Ninjask then struck Corsola. "Don't give Corsola time to use recover, continue the attack." Ninjask continued to attack Corsola. "Now end this with X-Scissor." Ninjask's attack struck and Corsola landed in the water. Then it floated back up knocked out.  
"Corsola is unable to battle, Ninjask wins." The referee said.  
"Corsola you did great." Misty said as she returned Corsola. "I just have to win the next battle." She then took hold of another pokeball and throw it. "Go Politoed."  
"Politoed." Naruto then took out his pokedex and looked up Politoed.  
_Politoed, The Frog Pokémon, It gathers groups of others as their leader. Its cries make Poliwag obey._  
"Ninjask I think you should take a break." Naruto then returned Ninjask. "Now go Seismitoad." Naruto let out his Seismitoad.  
"Begin."  
"Seismitoad use Drain Punch." Seismitoad then jumped forward to attack.  
"Dodge." Politoed dodged the attack. It then started to clap it's hands.  
"Again Seismitoad."  
"Dodge." Again Politoed dodged. And again Politoed clapped his hands afterwards.  
"What is with this Politoed?" Naruto asked himself. Seismitoad then stopped.  
"Now Use DoubleSlap." Politoed then leap at Seismitoad and used DoubleSlap.  
"Don't let it get the best of you, knock it away." Seisimitoad then swatted Politoed away. "Now use Earthquake." Seismitoad then caused the entire field shake. Politoed got caught in the attack. "Now use Drain Punch." Seimitoad then charged in at Politoed.  
"Use Mega Punch to counter." Misty told Politoed and he obeyed. The two attacks hit the other and both were sent back. "Use Water Gun." Politoad launched a watergun at Seimitoad.  
"Use Hydro Pump." Seismitoad launched a stronger attack and the attacks collided and Hydro Pump won out sending Politoed into the air. "Now use Poison Jab." With Seismitoad leap in the air and the attack hit. Both Pokemon then fell into the water but Seismitoad leap out and Politoed just floated on the water out cold.  
"Politoed is unable to battle, Seimitoad wins."  
"You are one tough trainer." Misty said as she returned her pokemon." "It is all on you go, Gyarados ." With that a giant blue serpent appeared.  
"What is that Pokemon?" Naruto said as he took his pokedex out and looked it up. _Gyarados, Atrocious Pokémon , Once it begins to rampage, a Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm. _  
"Wow, this one is going to be tuff." Naruto said. He then took a glance at his pokedex and smiled. "Seismitoad return."  
"Who will Naruto use now?" Misty wondered.  
"Go, Vulpix." With that Naruto let Vulpix out of it's pokeball.  
"What is Naruto thinking?" Ash asked. "Vulpix is a fire type."  
"Begin."  
"Gyarados use Headbutt." Gyarados then charged in to strike Vulpix.  
"Jump now Vulpix." Vulpix dodged the attack and landed on another platform. "Now use Attract." Vulpix then winked and hearts came flying towards Gyarados and then hit him and then plasced him under her spell.  
"Use Hydro Pump." Misty told Gyarados to use.  
"Vulpix, I think you now what to do?" Vulpix then said something and then Gyarados then used Flamethrower on Vulpix.  
"What?" Let's try this again Hydro Pump." Instead Gyarados used Flamethrower. "What is happening?"  
"Now Show them a real Fire attack, Inferno." With that Vulpix shot a Fire ball at Gyarados sending him past Misty and into a wall.  
"Gyarados."  
"Gyarados is unable to continue the battle. Vulpix wins, then winner of the match is the challenger, Naruto."  
"Hurry get out of her everyone, That remains of Vulpix's attack has started a fire." It was right and the crowd left. "This is my fault so I need to help. Seisimtoad use Hydro Pump to take care of the fire." Seimitoad then did as was told.  
"Here let me help. Ash said." Oshawott use Aqua Jet to put the fire out. Oshawott did that.  
Once the fire was out Naruto was apologizing to her. "Sorry for the trouble."  
"It is alright. And here." She handed Naruto a blue metal tear drop. "The Cascade Badge ."  
"Thanks you. We did it our second badge."  
The others came down and then Iris turned to Misty. "So how is it that you and Ash met?" Iris asked.  
"Pikachu destroyed my bike and I started traveling with him so he could replace it."  
"I replaced it so be happy." Ash said.  
Naruto looked at the two of them and smiled as they continued to argue.

**To be continued...**


	28. Battle of the Females Hinata vs Iris

The group were on there way to Vemillion City for Naruto's third badge. At this point in time the group has stopped near a riverbed to rest. "This is relaxing." Hinata was as she soaked her feet in the water. Just then she got splashed with water. It was Iris. "Oh hey Iris. Is there something you want?"

"You know what?" Iris said. "We have been traveling for a while but we still know nothing about you as a trainer."

"Well the thing is I am not much of a battler." Hinata said.

"That is saying something, Why not train your Butterfree to battle more."

"Hey leave her alone Iris." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said. "But I don't need you to defend me all the time. Iris I challenge you to a pokemon battle."

"Okay then." Iris said. The two girls then looked at each other fiercely.

"This could end badly." Naruto said. "Hey guys, Iris and Hinata are going to have a battle."

"Wow, I didn't know that you would be a battler." Ash said to Hinata.

"Well I know the basics." Hinata said.

"Okay I will be the referee." Cilan said.

"Okay." Iris was going to say.

"Okay but this is not a practice battle but a full out battle." Hinata said.

"Okay then. How do you wish to do this?" Cilan asked.

"A three-on-three battle works for me." Hinata said.

"Me too." Iris said.

"Then I will be a three-on-three battle." Cilan said.

The two girls took there positions. "I will start with Axew." Iris said.

"Okay then I will use this one." Hinata throw a pokeball and out came a Lopunny.

"A Lopunny." Naruto said. He then looked it up. _Lopunny, The Rabbit Pokémon, Extremely cautious, it quickly bounds off when it senses danger. _"Let's see what this pokemon can do."

"Ready begin."

"Axew use Dragon Rage."

"Dodge it with Bounce." As Dragon Rage was launched at Lopunny it bounced up. "Now use Dizzy Punch." As it was falling back it hit Axew with a series of punches.

"Don't give up use Outrage." Axew then charged at Lopunny and attack randomly. "That will do it."

"Not exactly." Hinata said as Iris looked to see Axew is under Lopunny's influence.

"How?"

"Cute Charm. It is an ability that if a pokemon is attacked of the opposite gender they will get influenced." Cilan said.

"Right influenced." Ash said.

"Right influenced." Naruto agreed.

"It is like with Attract." Iris said. "So that means that Lopunny is a girl. Well that is not going to stop me."

"Lopunny use Ice Beam." Lopunny then launched a Ice Beam at Axew, knocking him out.

"Axew is unable to continue." Cilan said.

"Axew, you okay?" Axew woke up and said it was find. "That is good. Take a good rest." Iris then placed Axew to her side. "I will not give up. Excadrill go."

"Lopunny, Excadrill is too strong for your attacks to do much damage so would you mind taking a break?" Lopunny just nodded. "Then return." Hinata then returned Lopunny. "So now I chose you." With that Hinata let out a Gallade.

"A Gallade." Naruto looked this one up. _Gallade, the Blade Pokémon, When trying to protect someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely._ "That is one tough sounding pokemon." Naruto said.

At this Hinata let out a smile. "Drill Run." Iris ordered Excadrill to use.

"Gallade, use Protect." A shield was formed. "That was close. I guess talking time is over. Use Psycho Cut." Gallade's arms formed into blades and he attacked Excadrill.

"Counter With Metal Claw."

The two pokemon exchanged blows. The two were in a stare off. "Drill Run."

"Close Combat." Gallade caught the incoming Excadrill and then Started to beat into it, knocking it out.

"Excadrill is unable to battle."

"You did great Excadrill." Iris said as she returned her pokemon.

"Gallade that was great you really did great." Hinata said to him and he then took one of his hands and started to rub the back of his head.

"Hinata is better then I thought." Iris said to herself. "Go Emolga."

"Emolga? Your not using Dragonite." Hinata asking.

"I doubt you can stand much of a chance against Dragonite." Iris said.

"True as that may be It is still no reason to use your weakest pokemon." Hinata said.

"What makes you say that Emolga is my weakest pokemon?"

"That is way?" Hinata said pointing to Emolga in a tree eating an apple.

"Emolga you can eat later." Emolga then finished the apple and glided back to the battle field.

"Now that is clear." Hinata then returned Gallade. "Go Butterfree. Use Poison Powder."

"Dodge it." Emolga got hit.

"Now use Confusion." This attack hit. "End with Tackle." This attack hit and knocked Emolga out.

"Emolga is unable to battle, Butterfree wins, the winner of the match is Hinata." Cilan said.

"Wow I did not expect you were this good." "You flatter me." Hinata said.

"Well Now that this little detour is done, lets get back on the road." Naruto said.

With that they headed for the Vermillion City.

**To be continued...**


	29. The Pokemon Naruto

The group stopped at a town on route to Vermilion City when they heard a commotion. "What is going on?" Ash wondered. The group then headed for the source of the commotion and saw graffiti on the wall.  
"Who could have done this?" Iris asked.  
Naruto walked over to the wall and examined it. "The paint started from the base and ended on top. It looks like whoever did this was a good climber."  
"You sure knows a lot about graffiti." Cilan said.  
"Naruto use-to use graffiti to get attention from the villagers so Naruto knows a thing or two." Hinata said.  
"It is that Treecko again." Said a town member that walked by. "It has been pulling pranks on the town for months."  
"Treecko?" Naruto then looked it up. And the image of a green lizard appeared on the pokedex. _Treecko, The Wood Gecko Pokémon, The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings._  
"Why hasn't anyone stopped it?" Hinata asked.  
"Treeckos are fast." Ash said.  
"I must find it." Naruto said as he ran off.  
"Why do you wish to find it." Ash asked.  
"I have my reasons." Naruto said.  
"Let use help you." Ash said.  
Naruto gave a nod and accepted their help and they then went off to search for it. They could not find it so they stopped to rest. "What is with these Treecko? It is hard to find." Iris said.  
"Maybe if we had more clues as to why this Treecko acts in such a way." Cilan said. Just then they heard something. "What is that?" They then headed to where the source of the sound.  
They got to the source to find it was a hardware store. "What happened?" Ash asked.  
"That Treecko stole my paints again." The store owner said.  
"That must mean that it must be planning something again." Cilan said. "Did it stole anything else?"  
"Just one of my aprons." The store owner said.  
"Okay thanks." Naruto said. "Man, we can't find it any where we looked for it."  
"Maybe we are at this the wrong way." Cilan said.  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked.  
"Clearly it likes the attention so we should look at places that would make the biggest impact." Cilan said.  
"So where would it make the biggest impact?" Iris asked. Just then she noticed Naruto looking up. "What are you doing?"  
"Well what is the point of a big impact if no one sees it." Naruto said. "I got it. This way." Naruto then ran off and the others followed. "Here we are." They were standing in front of an old bell tower.  
"Why are we here?" Iris asked. Just then they saw it. "The Treecko. But how?"  
"This bell tower can be seen all around town so it is the most likely of targets." Naruto said. He then turned his attention to the Treecko. "Hey there, how are you?" Naruto said as he approached Treecko slowly. As Naruto took a step forward the treecko stepped back. "It is okay I am not going to hurt you." Naruto got close to it until...  
"Growlithe use Flamethrower." As this was heard Naruto and Treecko jumped back. "What was that?" Naruto then looked up the image of the name the person said. The image of a orange dog with black stripes. _Growlithe, The Puppy Pokémon, A Pokémon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless until it is given an order by its Trainer._  
Ran in was Officer Jenny and her pokemon partner. "Is everyone okay?"  
"What was that all about?" Naruto asked. "You could have hurt someone with that Flamethrower."  
"Sorry." She said.  
"And worse of all Treecko ran away." Naruto then started his chase. The others soon followed minus Officer Jenny. "Now where could it be?" Naruto said to himself. Just then his stomach started to growl. "Man I am hungry." He then heard something. He looked to see that it was the treecko and he was eating an apple. "There you are. Sorry about Officer Jenny, but blame yourself, if you did not pull all those pranks then you would not have been in so much trouble."  
Just then Treecko throw Naruto two apples. "Thank you." He then ate one and gave half to Zorua. "That was refreshing. So how about you come with me." Treecko then got up and jumped away. "Man. I am not giving up." Naruto then headed back into town.  
"Did you find him?" Ash asked.  
"Yeah but he ran away." Naruto said.  
"Then why is he over there?" Iris asked.  
"What?" Naruto turned around to see Treecko. "So you do want to came with me."  
Treecko then lowered to his hands and legs. "I think he want's too battle you." Ash said.  
"Okay I will then." Naruto then pulled a pokeball out. "Riolu go." With that Naruto choose Riolu to battle. "Use Quick Attack." Riolu charged in but Treecko counted with it's own quick attack. "Keep it up." With that both pokemon exchanged blows with quick attack. Treecko then started to form an attack but it faded. As a result Riolu managed to strike it. "Good job there Riolu." Treecko got up and then charged at Riolu and used Pound. "Use Force Palm." The attacks canceled each other out. "Again." They then exchanged blows again and there was no winner. Both pokemon then stood there winded. "Cross Chop." Riolu then charged in with his arms crossed and hit Treecko into the air. "Now Pokeball go." Naruto throw his pokeball and then caught it. "We did it." Just then the pokeball shrunk. "Oh that is right I need to exchange one of my pokemon for Treecko. "  
They then headed to the pokemon center and as he was having Riolu looked at he exchanged Ninjask for Treecko. "Treecko come out." Treecko stood there. "Okay from today on you and I will be... Treecko stopped Naruto as he was speaking and then turned around and extended it's tail.  
"That is how Treecko shake hands." Ash said.  
"Okay then." Naruto then shook hands with Treecko's talk and then Zorua then used his tail to shake with Treecko.  
What is next in store for Naruto and the gang. Find out next time on Naruto: Pokemon Trainer?

**To be continued...**


	30. Treecko's Battle Style Unleashed

The gang had traveled same distance and have stopped to rest. "Man I am hungry." Naruto said.  
"I guess it is time to eat." Cilan said. Cilan then made there lunch and then said it was finished.  
"Okay then everyone came on out." With that Ash started by letting out the pokemon he had on hand. Iris then followed suit and then Cilan. Finally Naruto did the same.  
"Come on Hinata." Naruto said to her.  
"Okay, came on out." Hinata then throw three pokeballs and let her pokemon out.  
"Everyone this is our new friend, Treecko." Naruto said and Treecko just waved his hand.  
"Okay everyone did in." Cilan said. With that everyone started to eat.  
Treecko just looked at the food in his bowl. Zorua then walked up to Treecko and told him it was okay to eat. Treecko then picked up a chunk and then bite it. He then finished it and ate up the whole bowl. Treecko then laid back with a full stomach. "See it is good." Naruto said. Soon after finishing their meal the humans were cleaning up. As they did that the pokemon were either playing, napping, or helping clean up, all except Treecko. Treecko was staring at a tree. "What is Treecko doing?" Treecko then tried to charge an attack but as he did it then explode. "Treecko!" Naruto and Zorua ran to check on him. "You okay?" Treecko then sat up and smiled while rubbing the back of his head. "What was that attack that you were trying to use?"  
"That was Energy Ball." Ash said.  
"Energy Ball." Naruto said. "Came to think of it you did try to use an attack against Riolu. Go a head and try again." Treecko then got back to his feet. "Take as much time as you need." Treecko then tried again but it explode in his face again. "Don't force it. Take a deep breath and focus on forming the attack." Treecko got back up and then took a deep breath and then tried again. Treecko formed a perfect Energy Ball and then launched it. The attack hit the tree dead center. "You did it." Treecko and Naruto then cheered. "Now while the feeling is fresh again. Treecko then formed Energy Balls one after the other and then hit several trees as he aimed. "That is great work Treecko buddy." Treecko was excited. "Now let's see you use Energy Ball in a real battle. What do you say Ash?" Naruto asked.  
"Sounds great to me." Ash said. "But how to use?" Just then Snivy stepped forward. "You want to go? Okay then."  
"Then it will be Treecko vs. Snivy." Cilan said. "This sounds interesting."The two then stood in battle position. "Ready begin."  
"Treecko start things with Quick Attack." Naruto said but Treecko did not move. "Treecko? We are battling." Treecko then used Quick Attack.  
"Dodge it." Snivy moved out of the way. "Use Vine Whip." Snivy then attacked with vines.  
"Treecko dodge it." Treecko moved out of the way. "Use Quick Attack." Treecko then charged in and hit Snivy.  
"Snivy get up."  
"Use Energy Ball." Treecko did not move. "Not again." Just then Snivy got up.  
"Good now..." Treecko then ran at Snivy and then used pound to send Snivy into the air. He then jumped and used Energy Ball hitting Snivy in midair. Both pokemon then landed on the ground.  
"What is with Treecko?" Naruto said. "I why will you not attack when I ask you to?"  
"Snivy use Leaf Storm." Snivy attacked with a attack of Leaves.  
"Treecko do something." Treeko then crossed his middle digit on each and and then used Double Team. Then the Treecko scattered. Snivy looked all around and so the copies above her. "I got it, Treecko Energy Ball." Treecko then launched it's energy ball and Snivy got hit, by all the copies and the original. When the dust cleared Snivy was standing there breathing heavily.  
"I think that is enough, this match is a draw." Cilan said.  
"What do you say?" Naruto asked Treecko. Treecko then shook his head in agreement.  
"That was a tricky battle, one that suits you." Ash said.  
"Treecko is the one that did this." Naruto said. "Well I think we should get going. Next stop Vermillion City."

**To be continued...**


	31. A Shocking Battle

The group had made it to Vermillion City. "Here we are." Naruto said. He then started off.  
"Where are you going?" Ash asked.  
"For my Gym Battle." Naruto said as he made his way to the Gym. "There it is." He then opened the doors and said. "I challenge the Leader to a Gym Battle."  
"So we have a challenger." Just then a man, about six feet tall approached Naruto. "So you think you can bet me Baby."  
"What was that?" Naruto said.  
"That is how he address everyone." Said Ash as he and the others arrived.  
"Oh Ash it has been a while. Okay I will battle this baby." Lt. Surge said.  
They then got into position. Then the referee announced the rules of the match. "This will be a Three-on-Three battle with neither said allowed to make substitutions."  
"Let's get things started. Go Electrode." With that a giant upside-down pokeball with a face appeared. "Naruto then looked it up._Electrode, The Ball Pokémon, It is known to drift on winds if it is bloated to bursting with stored electricity._  
"I choose Treecko." Naruto then let Treecko out to battle.  
"Begin."  
"Treecko use Pound." Treecko then ran in to attack Electrode but then.  
"Rollout." Just as Treecko's tailm had made contact with Electrode, it started to roll sending Treecko to the ground and rolling over him.  
"Treecko!" Naruto said. Hurry and use Quick Attack.  
Treecko then charged in but was sent back by the rotation of the Rollout. "Try all you want but you will fail." Surge said.  
"We will see about that. Treecko countinue your attack." Treecko then charged in and was send back. He did this again and again. "Now use Energy Ball."  
"Use Gyro Ball." Electrode then started to spin and then headed straight for Treecko and the spinning caused the Energy Ball to be deflected. Electrode then pinned Treecko to the ground.  
"Treecko use..."  
"Electrode, Explosion." Electrode then explode and when the smoke cleared both pokemon were knocked out.  
"Both Pokemon are unable to battle." The referee said.  
Both trainers returned there pokemon. "Hey what is the idea of using that attack?" Naruto said.  
"What you going to cry baby?" Surge taunt.  
"Don't let him get to you." Iris said from the side lines.  
"She is right, he just wants you to make a mistake." Cilan said.  
Back to the battle.  
"Now Electabuzz go." Surge then let a Electabuzz out.  
"Electabuzz?" Naruto then looked this pokemon up. _Electabuzz, The Electric Pokémon, Research is progressing on storing lightning in Electabuzz so this energy can be used at any time._ "In that case, I choose Seismitoad." Naruto then let Seismitoad.  
"Begin."  
"Seismitoad use Earthquake." This attack caused things to get shaken up.  
"Electabuzz Jump." Electabuzz then jumped into the air and evaded some damage. "Now use Brick Break." Electabuzz then crashed a fist to Seismitoad's head.  
"Seismitoad!" Naruto said. "Get up." Seismitoad got back up. "Use Drain Punch."  
"Dodge it." Electabuzz dodged Seismitoad as he punched.  
"Keep at the attack." Naruto said to Seismitoad and he continued to attack.  
Soon Seismitoad got tired. "Give it up baby, you may have a pokemon that takes the shock out of my pokemon but not the spark."  
"Seismitoad, use Earthquake."  
"Not going to work." Electabuzz then jumped.  
"Now." Seismitoad then jumped and use Drain Punch and it hit. "Got you." Just then something was wrong with Seismitoad. "What is wrong?"  
"Static, an ability of my Electabuzz, that attack paralyzed your pokemon."  
"Yeah well yours doesn't look that good either." Naruto said. "Looks like Seismitoad's Poison Touch got your Electabuzz."  
"That is of little value. Electabuzz use Facade." Electabuzz then charged at Seismitoad.  
"Out of the way." Naruto said but Seismitoad was unable to move and got hit. "No!" With that Seismitoad was knocked out.  
"Seismitoad is unable to battle."  
Naruto returned Seismitoad and as he did that Surge then started talking. "Are you going to run away crying, baby?"  
"Why would I do that?" Naruto said. "The true battle is just about ready to start. Gible, go." With that said Gible came out of the pokeball.  
"Begin."  
"We end this with one hit, Facade." Electabuzz charged in.  
"Gible use Dig." Gible then dug underground and Electabuzz missed.  
"Where is it." Surge said. Then Gible popped out of the ground. "There it is, after it." Electabuzz then charged at Gible but Gible just went back underground. Gible then popped back up else where and Electabuzz went after it but again Gible went back into the hole. "What is this?"  
"You are the one that called me a baby, baby love a good game of peek-a-boo." Naruto said. "But looks like the game is about to end. Gible Slash." Gible then shot up from underground and then slashed Electabuzz, knocking it out.  
"Electabuzz is unable to battle."  
"So that is how you want to play." Surge then took out a pokeball.  
"Wow Naruto has turned this battle around." Iris said.  
"Yeah but I am worried." Ash said.  
"Why is that?" Iris asked.  
"Go Raichu." With that a bigger version of pikachu was seen on the field.  
"Raichu." Naruto then looked it up. _Raichu, The Mouse Pokémon and the evolve form of Pikachu, Its tail discharges electricity into the ground, protecting it from getting shocked._ "So that is Pikachu's evolve form. Gible, we are going to win this easy."  
"You think so." Surge said.  
"Begin."  
"Raichu Mega Punch."  
"Use Dragon Claw." The attacks met and then Gible used the force of Raichu's attack to toss him.  
"Raichu Mega Kick."  
"Gible Dragon Claw." Gible then used Dragon Claw to dodge the attack."  
"ThunderBolt."  
"That won't do anything." The attack hit and cause Gible to flinch. "What!"  
"Now Raichu Mega Punch." The attack hit. "Now Body Slam." Raichu then used it's body to crush Gible.  
"Gible!"  
"Finish with another Body Slam."  
"No! GIBLE!" Just then Gible got up and then got out of the way. "Gible you got out of the way, now let's win this." Gible smiled back but then started to glow and grow taller.  
"Is it?" Hinata asked.  
"Yes it is." Iris said.  
"It is evolving." Everyone said.  
Just then the glow faded and there stood Gible in his new form and he gave a roar. 'GABITE!"  
"Gabite." Naruto then looked it up. _Gabite, The Cave Pokémon, It loves sparkly things. It seeks treasures in caves and hoards the loot into its nest._ "Gabite, let's do this." Gabite then turned his attention to Raichu. "Use Duel Chop." Gabite then ran towards Raichu and then chopped Raichu twice. "Now use Slash." Gabite then slashed Raichu and then knocked it out.  
"Raichu is unable to battle, Gabite wins, the winner of the battle is Naruto."  
Surge then returned Raichu and then walked over to Naruto. "You did great out there and I am happy to give you the Thunder Badge. He then handed to Naruto a metal sun shaped badge.  
"Thank you. We did it, the Thunder Badge is ours. Thanks to you Gabite." Gabite then smiled and then placed on claw on Naruto's shoulder then the other. "Okay, thanks." Naruto said. With that they headed out for Naruto's next Gym battle.

**To be continued...**


	32. Solosis, The Great Divider

The gang were traveling when Naruto then stopped and asked. "Where is the next Gym again?" "The map says there is one in Saffron City." Cilan said. "I wonder what Pokemon I would be facing their?" Naruto said. "Oh well no matter. I will win either way." "You are that confident." Ash said. "It is not confidences, I am not going to lose." Naruto said. "Are you sure about that, Naruto?" Hinata asked. "I thought you are on my side." Naruto said. "I am. It's just that Surge managed to take Seismitoad out with little effort." Hinata said. Naruto remembered how easy it was for Surge's Electabuzz to take out Seismitoad and how his Raichu had almost defeated Gabite. "That was just luck." "No it was not." Cilan said. "You rely on physical attacks too much so it is easy for someone to move out of the way." "So what! My Pokemon are just fine." "All I am saying is that you try and think up some other Pokemon or moves to use." Naruto said. Just then something crashed into Naruto's face. He then grabbed it and help it in his hands "What is this?" Naruto then looked to see a small green ball. Ash then pointed his pokedex at the pokemon in Naruto's hands. Solosis, The Cell Pokemon, Because their bodies are enveloped in a special liquid, they are fine in any environment, no matter how severe. "Wonder how it got here?" "Hey!" The looked to see three little boys and two little girls run up to them. One of the boys said. "We found that pokemon first. Give it back." "Okay." Just as Naruto was about to hand it to them, it woke up and then floated up and landed on Naruto's head. "What is wrong?" Naruto then picked it up and looked it in the eyes. "I know it must want to go to the stronger of us." One of the boys said. "Then let's have a battle to see how gets it." One of the girls said. "Now hold it what is this all about?" Cilan asked. "We found that Pokemon and now we want it." The leader boy said. "Well it looks like Solosis does not want to be with any of you." Naruto said. "What makes you think that you can say that, we found it and played with it so one of use will keep it." The leader boy said. "Even if we have to battle you all to get it." "If that is what you want then fine, Then it will be set of five one-on-one battles." Naruto said. "Naruto they are just kids." Ash said. "If they old enough to have pokemon that they are old enough to battle." Naruto said. "Fine." Ash said. "So how is first?" "Me." Said the first boy. "Okay then I will battle you." Cilan said. "Okay go Rattata." the boy said as he let his pokemon out. "Pansage go." Cilan then chose Pansage. "Rattata use Tackle." "Dodge it." Pansage side stepped. "Now use Bullet Seed." Pansage launched a stream of seeds, hitting Rattata, knocking him out. "Rattata." The boy said. "I am next then." one of the girls said as she came up. "Go Sentret." "I will go." Iris said. "Axew go." "Sentret use Scratch." "Dodge and use Your Scratch." Axew then moved out of the way and scratched Sentret, knocking it out. "Sentret." She said. "I am next." The second boy said. " Go Zigzagoon." "Pikachu you are up." Ash said. "Scratch." "Thunderbolt." Zigzagoon then was knocked out. "No!" "I am next." The last girl said. " Go Bidoof." "Lopunny go." Hinata said. "Use Tackle." "Dizzy Punch." Bidoof was knocked out. "No Bidoof." "My turn." The lead boy said. "Patrat go." "Zorua go." Naruto said. "Patrat use Bite." "Zorua use Scratch." Zorua then Scratched Patrat but Patrat just bit Zorua. "I am leader of this group because I have trained with this Patrat for a time is longer then this others have with their pokemon." "Zorua use Night Slash." Zorua then managed to knock out Patrat. "Patrat." Naruto then walked up to the kids and said. "You should learn to treat each other and Pokemon with more respect." "I don't care what you say." The boy then grabbed Solosis. "I am keeping this Pokemon." Just then Solosis used Psychic and lifted to boy into the air. "Put Me down." "Solosis, would you please?" Naruto asked and Solosis did as was asked. "See if you treat a pokemon right it will not attack you." "Whatever." The boy then ran off and the others followed him. "So what are you going to do now Solosis?" Naruto asked. Solosis then used Psychic and lifted a pokeball and placed it into Naruto's hands. Solosis then crashed into the pokeball and was caught. "Okay, Solosis is a know teammate." Will Solosis be of use to Naruto? Find out next time in Naruto: Pokemon Trainer? To be continued...


	33. PSY Battle: Zorua's Daze All

The gang have made it to Saffron City. "Here I go for my forth badge." Naruto said. They then made there way to the Gym.  
"Are you sure you are ready?" Hinata asked. "I mean remember how hard it was with Surge."  
"I am ready for anything." Just as the doors opened Naruto was face to face with a floating head and hands.  
"Naruto?" Hinata said as she saw him just stand there. She then looked at the pokemon in-front of Naruto and looked it up. Haunter, The Gas Pokémon, It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. Its touch causes endless shuddering.  
"A ghost!" Naruto said. "Why is there a Ghost in-front of me?"  
"I tried to win my battle with Haunter, but it did not work out the way I planned and I gave him to Sabrina." Ash said.  
"Oh that it." Naruto said. "Well then it is okay then." Naruto said that while hiding behind Hinata.  
"Naruto, really?" Hinata said.  
"Sorry." Naruto then walked over to Haunter. "Hey there, Haunter. I am here to challenge Sabrina to a battle, Would you be kind enough to take me to where she is?"  
Haunter the nodded and then took hold of Naruto and then floated all over the Gym until Haunter dropped Naruto in to center of the battlefield. "What do we have here?" Asked a female voice. Naruto soon regain woke up. "You okay?" She asked Naruto. Naruto looked at her and then said.  
"Yeah, I am fine." Naruto said. "I am Naruto. Are you Sabrina, the leader of the Saffron City Gym?"  
"Yes, that is me." She said. "So are you a challenger?"  
"Yes I am." Naruto said. "Please accept my challenge."  
"Okay." She said. "But don't you wish for your friends to be here?" Just then Sabrina's eyes glow and then Ash and the others fell onto the ground next to Naruto. "Ash Ketchum, I did not know that you were coming."  
"Sabrina, I don't mean to be rude but I really think we should have our battle." Naruto said.  
"Very well. We will have a three-on-three battle." She said.  
"Okay, three-on-three." Naruto said. He and Sabrina got into position and the others made there way to the sidelines.  
Then an older man came up at the referee square. "This will be a three-on-three pokemon battle and will end when all three of ether side's pokemon are unable to continue. Understand?"  
"Yep." Naruto said.  
"Of course." Sabrina said. "I will choose first Drowzee go." Out came a yellow and brown pokemon.  
Naruto then looked up the pokemon. _Drowzee, The Hypnosis Pokémon, It can tell what people are dreaming by sniffing with its big nose. It loves fun dreams._ "Okay go Ninjask." Naruto then let Ninjask out.  
"Begin."  
"Ninjask, use Aerial Ace." Ninjask then charged at Drowzee.  
"Drowzee use Disable." Drowzee then stopped Ninjask in it's place. "Now Hypnosis." Drowzee then put Ninjask to sleep.  
"Ninjask." Naurto said.  
"Dream Eater." With that Drowzee drained health from Ninjask.  
"Ninjask, Woke up." With that Ninjask woke up and then took to the air. "Now Use Double Team and X-Scissor." Ninjask then made copies and then the copies and the original flew around and then hit Drowzee with it's attack. "Now use X-Scissor again." Ninjask then charged at Drowzee and slashed it. "That did it. What!" Drowzee was still able to battle. "But how?" Naruto asked.  
"Drowzee, Confusion." Drowzee then used Confusion, knocking Ninjask out.  
"Ninjask is unable to battle."  
"Ninjask." Naruto then ran to Ninjask. "It is okay, you did your best." Naruto then returned Ninjask and got back into position. "Time for my next Pokemon. Go Solosis." With that Naruto let Solosis out.  
"Solosis, but Naruto just caught that pokemon." Iris said.  
"Iris, why did you say that out loud." Hinata said.  
"It is okay." Naruto said. "Solosis I am counting on you but no pressure."  
"Use Hypnosis." Sabrina said.  
"Use Rollout." Solosis then spun in a ball and then charged at Drowzee. "That's it keep it up." Solosis kept using rollout and kept away from Drowzee's attack. "Now Use Hidden Power." Solosis then stopped spinning and launched Hidden Power, knocking Drowzee out. "How was that?"  
Sabrina then returned Drowzee. "How did you know that Hidden Power would be effective?"  
"What do you mean?" Naruto said.  
"Hidden Power is classified as a Normal attack but depending on the individual pokemon it could be a different type of move." The man that was the referee said.  
"Is that so?" Naruto said. "No wonder Sabrina is so skilled."  
"Go Kadabra." With that Sabrina let out her second pokemon.  
"Kadabra." Naruto then looked it up. _Kadabra, The Psi Pokémon, It stares at its silver spoon to focus its mind. It emits more alpha waves while doing so._ "Solosis use Rollout."  
"Psychic attack." Kadabra then grabbed Solosis with it's Psychic power.  
"Solosis break free with your Psychic." Solosis then use Psychic and Broke free.  
"Psychic." Both trainers said at the same time and both pokemon used Psychic attack at the same time and they started to fight with there minds. Kadabra won out.  
"Solosis!" Naruto said.  
Solosis tried to get up but then fainted. "Solosis is unable to battle."  
"Solosis, you did the best you could out there." Naruto then returned Solosis.  
"This is bad, With out a ghost pokemon Naruto does not stand a chance." Ash said.  
"What to do." Naruto said to himself. Just then Zorua ran onto the field. "Zorua, what are you doing?" Zorua then looked back at Naruto and then smiled. "Okay, I see. Zorua I choose you."  
"Begin."  
"Zorua use Fury Swipes."  
"Teleport." With that Kadabra disappeared and then reappeared elsewhere.  
"There It is, use Shadow Ball." Zorua then launched it's attack and it hit Kadabra. "That would do it."  
"Recover." Kadabra's injuries healed.  
"What! Night Slash." Zorua then attacked and it hit. "Now Shadow Ball." Zorua then Launched it's attack and then it hit. "Now use Night Slash." Zorua then knocked out Kadabra." As that happened Sabrina fell to the ground. "Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked.  
"I am fine." She said.  
"Kadabra and Sabrina have a strong psychic bond so when you knocked out Kadabra she felt the pain." The referee said.  
"I can still battle." Sabrina said. "Go Espreon." She then let her last pokemon.  
"Espeon." Naruto said. _Espeon, The Sun Pokémon, Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather._ "Zorua, let's do this."  
"Espeon, use Swift."  
"Dodge it." Zorua then dodged the attack. "Use Shadow Ball."  
"Dodge." Espeon then got out of the way.  
"Again." Zorua then launched his attack but Espeon dodged them.  
"Use Swift." This attack hit.  
"Zorua." Naruto looked at Zorua as he was trying to get back up.  
"Finish this with Quick Attack."  
"Zorua! Please don't lose." Zorua then got back up and then Stomped his front paws and then Launched it's attack. That attack hit.  
"Espeon is unable to battle. Zorua wins, The Winner of the match is Naruto."  
"We did it." Naruto said. "And you learned Night Daze."  
"Congratulations." Sabrina said. "You have earn the Marsh Badge." Sabrina then handed Naruto a Round badge.  
"Thank you." Naruto said. "Four down and four to go."

**To be continued...**


	34. Bloom of Battle

The gang left Saffron City some time ago and have just arrived in Celadon City. "We are here." Naruto said. Just then Naruto smelled something. "Perfume?"  
"What was that?" Iris asked.  
"Nothing." Naruto said. "Let's head to the Pokemon Center."  
"That is strange." Iris said. "Don't you want to go straight to the Gym."  
"I just need to do one thing first." Naruto said.  
With that they all headed to the Pokemon Center. While Naruto was completing his business, the others were talking until Naruto came back. "You finished?" Iris asked.  
"Yep." Naruto said. "Let's go." With that they headed for the gym.  
"So this is the gym." Naruto said. "Let's go." With that they entered the Gym. Naruto walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me but I am here to challenge the Leader of the Gym."  
"This way." The lady at the front desk said.  
They walked into a inside garden with many grass pokemon all around. The lady from the front desk walked Naruto to a girl with short hair. "Are you the leader of the Gym?"  
"Yes I am. My name is Erika." She said.  
"My name is Naruto, and I challenge you to a battle."  
"I accept your challenge." She said.  
The two then got into position. "This will be a three-on-three pokemon battle between the Gym Leader Erika and the challenger Naruto. Ready Begin."  
"Tangela go." With that Erika let a pokemon made of vines.  
"Tangela." Naruto then looked it up. _Tangela, The Vine Pokémon, Many writhing vines cover it, so its true identity remains unknown. The blue vines grow its whole life long. _"That case, Ninjask go." With that Ninjask came out. "Ninjask, use X-Scissor." Ninjask then charged at Tangela and hit it.  
"Tangela Constrict." Tangela then grabbed Ninjask with it's vines.  
"Ninjask!"  
"Stun Spore."  
"Ninjask Protect." With that Ninjask used his Protect to get out of Tangela's grip. "Now use Aerial Ace." Ninjask then struck Tangela, knocking it out.  
"Tangela is unable to battle."  
"Tangela, it is alright." Erika then returned Tangela. "Now Weepinbell go." Out came he next pokemon.  
"Weepinbell." _Weepinbell, The Flycatcher Pokémon, A Pokémon that appears to be a plant. It captures unwary prey by dousing them with a toxic powder.  
_"Ninjask, take a break." Naruto said as he returned Ninjask. "Vulpix, go." With that Vulpix was sent out of the pokeball. "Vulpix use Will-o-wisp." With that Vulpix launched Fireball at Weepinbell, burning it. "Now use Quick Attack." Vulpix then charged at Weepinbell, Knocking it out.  
"Weepinbell is unable to battle."  
"Weepinbell. It is okay." Erika said as she returned her pokemon. "Now I use Gloom." With that She let out her pokemon.  
"Gloom." _Gloom, The Weed Pokémon, The honey it drools from its mouth smells so atrocious, it can curl noses more than a mile away._ "We can handle this." Naruto said. He then looked at Vulpix. "That bad? Then return." Naruto then returned Vulpix. "I choose you, Treecko." With that Treecko came out of the pokeball.  
"Begin."  
"Gloom, use Mega Drain." With that Gloom Drained some of Treecko's energy.  
"Treecko don't let Gloom get away with that. Use Energy Ball." Treecko then launched it's attack at Gloom. "Keep at it."  
"Gloom out of the way." But Gloom was stuck in one place.  
"Now Use Pound." Treecko then struck Gloom with his tail from above.  
"Gloom. use Mega Drain." Gloom then took some more of Treecko's energy.  
"Treecko Use Quick Attack." Treecko then charged at Gloom. "Now Time to end the battle, use Pound." Treecko then struck Gloom one last time and knocked Gloom out.  
"Gloom." Erika said. She then returned Gloom. "Good work. Here is your Rainbow Badge." She handed Naruto a badge that looked like it was a flower with a petal that each was a color of a rainbow. "But how did you beat Gloom's smell?"  
"Treecko is a grass pokemon so he would be use to the smell of another grass type, As for me." Naruto then dug out a bottle of perfume. "I sprayed a small amount on my wrist so I sniffed that instead of the air."  
"That is smart of you." Erika said.  
"Thanks. Well I have to go." With that the group headed for the next gym location.

**To be continued...**


	35. The Foul Pawniard

On route towards Fuchsia City and they decided to stop off at a pokemon center but when they got there they saw that it was packed. "What is going on here?" Ash asked.  
"He got you too?" Asked a trainer that walked up to them.  
They all shock there heads. "Who did this?" Ash asked.  
"There is a person out there that is challenging trainers to battles and have been cheating." Said another trainer.  
"Cheating how?" Naruto asked.  
"I don't know, but it seems as if he know where my pokemon was and then it attacked." The trainer said. "And if that wasn't enough, he had his pokemon attack my pokemon even after I gave up."  
"Who would do a thing like this?" Cilan asked.  
"Where did you see this guy last?" Ash asked.  
"The woods." One of the trainers said.  
"Then that is where we look first." With that Ash ran off.  
"Wait up." Iris said as she went after him.  
"What does he look like?" Cilan asked.  
"He stayed in the shadows but it looked like he had black hair and wore a off-white shirt and dark blue pants." One of the trainers said.  
"You don't think?" Hinata asked Naruto.  
"It is possible. But if it is true... Ash and Iris are in danger." Naruto said. With that they ran off. They caught up to Ash and Iris. "Ash, Iris stop." Naruto said. "We have to get as far as we can."  
"I can't just stand here and let someone injure pokemon." Ash said.  
"Strange, you don't want to hurt pokemon but I can tell that your Pikachu has been through a lot." They looked up in the tree and saw a young man as old as Naruto standing on the tree branch.  
"Are you the one attacking trainers and hurting their pokemon?" Ash asked.  
The man said. "Yes." In an emotionless tone.  
"How can you do a thing like that?" Cilan asked. "Pokemon are living creatures that deserve our respect and friendship."  
"Pokemon are nothing but tools for battle." He said.  
"Why you. Let's battle and if you loss then you will turn yourself in." Ash said.  
"No." He said. "Pawniard attack!" With that a Pawniard came falling from the tree tops and then tried to attack Ash but he jumped out of the way.  
"What the..." Before Ash could finish Pawniard attacked again. "What is the idea? A pokemon battle is between pokemon not pokemon and human."  
"As far as I am sure the Pikachu is my opponent. You are in the way. Metal Claw." Pawniard charged at Ash with Metal Claw but Pikachu jumped in the way and use Iron Tail to counter."  
"Pikachu." Ash said.  
"Again, Metal Claw." Pawniard then attacked again.  
"Pikachu get out of there." Ash said.  
"Pikachu is going to the right." Pawniard then turned and attacked Pikachu.  
"Pikachu get up please." Pikachu dodged that. "Good now use Electro Ball."  
"Don't let it. Use Fury Cutter." With that Pawniard then attacked with a series of attacks, stopping Pikachu from forming the attack.  
"Pikachu." Ash said. "Use Thunder Bolt."  
"Don't move." With that Pawniard took the attack.  
"What? Why would he let Pawniard get hit?" Iris asked.  
"Now Use Assurance." Pawniard then charged in and stabbed Pikachu and knocked it out.  
"No Pikachu."  
"Now end this Guillotine." Pawniard then went in for the kill.  
"No Pikachu will not go in the pokeball ." Iris said.  
"Stop." Ash said as he jumped in front of Pikachu.  
"What are you waiting for, Take them both out." Pawniard did not hesitate hearing this.  
Ash closed his eyes grabbing onto Pikachu waiting for the attack but did the feel it. He looked around to find Naruto's Riolu grappling with Pawniard. "Get Pikachu and move." Naruto said and Ash did that. "So we meet again, Sasuke."  
"So it is true." He then jumped to the ground. "You are here Naruto."  
"You know him?" Ash asked.  
"Yes, He was my friend, until he betrayed the village to gain power for a meaningless cause." Naruto said.  
" Pathetic." Sasuke said.  
"I am guessing you are trying to find a way back too." Naruto asked.  
"Of course I am. All I need to do is caught the legendary Pokemon Arceus."  
"I won't let you." Naruto said. "Pokemon are to be friends and partners."  
"You do things your way and I my way but I will not be bringing you with me when I find it first." Sasuke then jumped back onto the tree branch and Pawniard got free from Riolu's grasp and then jumped to the base of the tree.  
"I know you will not leave me alone so I will stay out of your way and we will be racing to find Arceus." Sasuke then leaped away and then Pawniard soon followed.  
"Naruto." Hinata started to say.  
"This is not the time, Pikachu is in bad shape." Naruto said and they got Pikachu to the Pokemon Center. While Pikachu was being healed Naruto told the others about Sasuke. "And that is all that I have to say about Sasuke."  
"How awful." Iris said. "How could someone do such a thing?"  
"I don't know." Cilan said.  
"This is not right, we can't just let him get away with what he is doing." Ash said.  
"You think I don't know this." Naruto said.  
Just then there was a call for Ash saying that his pokemon was healed. He then left to goet Pikachu. When he got back he then said to Naruto. "Sorry, I forgot how you had been dealing with Saskue longer the us. So what is our next move?"  
"we head for the Fuchsia City Gym. With out knowing what Sasuke's plans actually are there is nothing that we can do to stop him."  
"He is right Ash." Cilan said.  
With that they all started off again. After they have been on the road for a few moments Iris then turned to Hinata and asked her something. "Hinata, you have been quiet for hours, what do you have on your mind?"  
"It is Sasuke's Pawniard." Hinata said.  
"What about it? Iris asked and the rest listened in.  
"Well while it was battling, it followed every order given, even the final attack."  
"That is right it showed no mercy." Ash said.  
"Just like Sasuke wouldn't." Naruto said.  
"I wonder, could Pawniard be like Zorua as Sasuke woke up with that pokemon egg near him as it is part of who he is." Cilan said.  
"Well I doubt it because if it was true then it would be the same for Hinata and none of her pokemon are like her." Iris said. "Sorry Hinata."  
"Well actually..." Hinata started but just then there was a glow from her backpack.  
"What is that?" Iris asked. Hinata then opened her bag and then took out a egg that was glowing.  
"Why now of all times did you decide to hatch?" Hinata asked. She placed it on a pillow and then the group all stood around it as it hatched. "I can't believe it." She said as it hatched.

**To be continued...**


	36. The Shy Eevee

From the egg came a brown, fox-like pokemon. "I can't believe it." Hinata said. She then took her pokedex and looked it up. _Eevee, The Evolution Pokémon, Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions._  
"Wow it's a Eevee." Ash said. At this Eevee ran away.  
"Eevee, where are you going?" Hinata asked. She then ran to find it. "There you are. What is wrong." Eevee just ran off again.  
"What is wrong with Eevee, it seems to be scared." Naruto said. "No that is not right, more like it is shy. Of course, Eevee is to Hinata as Zorua is to me."  
"It is okay Eevee, I am not going to hurt you." Hinata said. At this Eevee started to walk over to Hinata. Eevee then stopped in front of Hinata. "Good." Hinata then slowly extended her hand to Eevee and scratched it's ear. "So Eevee first thing is to see if you are a Male or Female. Naruto, could you help me with that?"  
"How am I to do that?" Naruto asked.  
"Well if Vulpix use Attract on Eevee and it has no effect then I know that Eevee is a girl, if not then I will know if Eevee is a boy." Hinata said.  
"Does it matter? I mean boy or girl a pokemon is useful either way." Ash said.  
"And they say I am dense." Naruto said. "Okay. Vulpix come on out." Naruto then let Vulpix out of the pokeball. "Use Attract on that Eevee." Vulpix did that. It had no effect. "Okay so it is a girl too. Sorry Vulpix for wasting your time." Naruto then returned Vulpix.  
"Sorry about that Eevee but it was the fastest way to find out." Hinata said. "So from today on you and I will be friends." Eevee then smiled and then hopped onto Hinata's shoulder and then started to cuddle with her. "That tickles."  
"Well now we have to see what Eevee can do." Ash said.  
"Okay but how to battle Eevee?" Cilan said.  
"Zorua, how about you and Eevee have a practice battle." Naruto asked. Zorua then nodded and stood there.  
"Eevee, what do you say?" Eevee then jumped from Hinata's shoulder and then hid behind her leg.  
"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.  
"Could it be?" Hinata said to herself. She then said. "Eevee must be like me in more then being shy."  
It took Naruto a few seconds to get her meaning. "Okay then."  
"Listen Eevee, this is just a practice battle so don't worry, Zorua will not hate you." Hinata said to Eevee. With that Eevee then stood in front and got ready for battle.  
"Okay, you may take the first move." Naruto said.  
"Okay." Hinata said. She then took her pokedex and looked but her Eevee's moves. "Okay, start with Quick Attack." Eevee then charged at Zorua.  
"Zorua, let's take the attack to test the power." Zorua was about to answer when he got hit by Eevee and was sent back. "Zorua, what happened." Zorua then explained. "What do you mean that Eevee was able to move to fast for you to react. Oh yeah I did distract you. Well what I said still applies." Zorua then nodded.  
"Okay now use Bite." Eevee then charged at Zorua and then bite into him. "You okay Zorua?" Hinata asked.  
Zorua then gave a smile like Naruto would. "Any other moves?" Naruto asked.  
"Just one. Eevee use Swift." Eevee then lunched a stream of stars at Zorua.  
"Zorua use Night Daze to guard." Zorua then blocked that attack with Night Daze. "Good. I can tell that Swift would still hit even if I did not block. Now it is time to see how Eevee dodge. Fury Swipes." Zorua then charged at Eevee.  
"Dodge." Hinata told Eevee to do and Eevee did that.  
"I think that is enough." Naruto said.  
"Okay." Hinata said. She then picked Eevee up and said. "You and I will become great together." With that said and done they then headed for Naruto's Gym battle.

**To be continued...**


	37. The Grand Ninja Showdown

The group have approached a forest and was walking through it. "Are you sure the Gym is this way?" Naruto asked.  
"I don't know?" Ash said. "The path seems to be different the last time I was here."  
"Well then there is only one option left." Naruto said. Naruto then turned and faced a tree and then ran toward it.  
"What are you doing?" Ash asked.  
Just then Naruto was running up the tree. "Naruto and I can use our chakra to climb trees and walk on water." Hinata said.  
Naruto was no top of the tree and looked around and then saw something. He then leaped down the tree and landed in front of the others. "There is a mansion just ahead of us. That must be the place." Naruto then started to run off.  
"Wait for us." Ash said as the group followed him. They then found there selves in front of the mansion. "Well here we are. Now how to get in?"  
Just then the door started to open. Naruto was on the other side of the door. "Coming in?" Naruto asked. They then entered the mansion. As they walked Naruto had set off trap after trap but had gotten out of them with ease. He then found himself at a wall. He then laid on the wall and it spun around and took them all with him. "Now where is the... Just then something familiar to him came at him. He dodged as shuriken. "However did this show yourself."  
Just then a girl dropped from the ceiling. "I see you are skilled at dodging."  
"Not much to dodge when a trap was as clear as this." Naruto said. "Now get out of my way."  
"You dear insult me in my own home." She said.  
"No calm down." Ash said.  
"Ash is that you?" She asked.  
"Aya, right? Yeah. It has been awhile." Ash said.  
"Sorry for attacking but you did intrude, again." Aya said.  
"Naruto here is here to challenge your brother for a Gym Battle." Ash said.  
"That is impossible." Aya said.  
"Why is that?" Ash asked.  
"You have not heard? My brother has became a member of the Elite Four."  
"The Elite Four?" Naruto asked.  
Hinata then lend in and whispered into Naruto's ear. "They are the four top trainers that, next to the region champion, are the best in the region."  
"Wow, then he must be good." Naruto said.  
"That he is." Said a female voice.  
"Who said that?" Naruto asked. Just then another young woman descended from the ceiling. "And who are you?"  
"My name is Janine, and I am the know leader of this Gym and guardian of the Soul Badge." She said showing a badge that looked like a cherry blossom petal.  
"In that case I apologize for intruding in your gym and ask for a Gym battle." Naruto asked.  
"So you came here for a Gym Battle. Very well." Janine said.  
"Great thanks." Naruto said.  
"But this will not be a normal battle." She said. "This will be a Triple Battle."  
"Okay, a triple battle." Naruto said. "Sounds good to me."  
"Then ready yourself Naruto." Janine said. "Follow me." With that she lead them to the battle field. It was a standard size field. "To make things interesting let's both choose all three of our pokemon at the same time."  
"What would that do?" Hinata asked.  
"It makes Naruto have to think with out knowing what he is up against." Cilan said. "Also it means Naruto has to pick three pokemon that work together well."  
"Trainer's ready?" Aya asked. "Begin."  
At that both Naruto and Janine throw out three pokeballs each. Out of Naruto's pokeballs came out Ninjask, Seismitoad, and Riolu.  
"Naruto went with a Bug and Flying Type, a Water and Ground type, and a Fighting type." Cilan said. "His team looks balanced." He then looked at Janine's pokemon chooses. "While Janine choose Venomoth and Ariados, both Bug and Poison types. She also chose Crobat a Poison and Flying type. What could she be thinking with this team?"  
"Venomoth Stun Spore all three." Janine said.  
"Team scatter." Naruto said and the three pokemon jumped to different locations.  
"Now Ariados use Spider's Web." Ariados then launched a web.  
"Which pokemon is she targeting?" Naruto said. "Seismitoad use Hyper Voice." Seismitoad then launched a sound wave to fight off the attack but it failed and all three got caught. "No!"  
"Now Crobat use Wing Attack." With that Crobat came flying towards them.  
"Protect." Naruto said and Ninjask got in front and Shield the others. "Great work. Now cut free with X-Scissor." Ninjask then cut the web and then the tree pokemon were free.  
"Venomoth use Tackle. Ariados use Pin Missile to cover Venomoth." With that Venomoth charged in with pins launching around it.  
"Protect may not work on a double attack. Ninjask us Aerial Ace." Ninjask then charged in and attack.  
"Now use Toxic." With that Crobat appeared and used Toxic on Ninjask blinding it and then it got hit by the attack.  
"Ninjask." Naruto said. Seismitoad then charged in. "Use Drain Punch." Seismitoad then got ready to punch Crobat but then Venomoth turned around and came flying at Seismitoad.  
"Poison powder." With that Venomoth then launched it's poison and effected Seismitoad.  
"No Seimitoad too." Naruto said. "Riolu don't let your guard down. Use Quick Attack." Riolu then charged in at them.  
"Ariados use Poison Jab."  
"Counter with Force Palm." Riolu then switched to Force Palm and then made contact with Poison Jab and Riolu and Ariados were sent back but Ariados landed on it's legs. "Riolu."  
"You should give it up." Janine said. "Two of your pokemon are poisoned and the only one that is not is on his last legs. It is only a matter of time before they are all out of energy."  
"There is no way that I would give up." Naruto said.  
"You should be thinking about your pokemon."  
Naruto then looked at them and saw that they were in bad shape. "She is right there is no way for use to win." He said to himself. Riolu looked back and saw that Naruto was starting to lose faith. Riolu was starting to fell the same but then Seismitoad got up. "Seismitoad." Soon Ninjask started to hover again. "Ninjask." Naruto then looked to Riolu and Riolu was still trying to get back up. "Ninjask use X- Scissor." Ninjask then charged at Venomoth. " Seismitoad use Drain Punch." Seismitoad then charged at Crobat and attacked.  
"What are you doing? Give up or your pokemon will be done for." Janine said.  
"I care for my pokemon greatly but they care for me just as much and in doing so they put themselves on the line for me and I will not let there feelings be unheard." At that time Riolu got back on his feet. "Okay Riolu, you ready to join the fight?" Just then Riolu was looking strange."Is something wrong?"  
"Here is my chance, Ariados, Poison Jab." At this Ariados's attack landed. "Got him." But then she was shocked to see that Riolu was unfazed. Then he started to glow.  
"Does that mean?" Naruto asked and he got his answer in a matter of moments as Riolu evolved. When the process finished Naruto looked his newly evolved pokemon up. _Lucario, The Aura Pokémon, By reading the auras of all things, it can tell how others are feeling from over half a mile away._ "Wow this is great, Riolu evolved into Lucario." Naruto said. "Lucario, let's get things started for real. Use Cross Chop." Lucario then crossed his arms and then charged at Ariados, sending it into the air. "Now use Drain Punch and Ninjask use Aerial Ace." Both pokemon used there attacks to send there opponent flying.  
"Oh no." Janine said.  
"Now Use Hyper Voice Seismitoad." Seimitoad was about to attack but Lucario then stepped forward. "Lucario you have a new attack you wish to use, Go for it." Lucario then charged his attack up and then through it at all three of Janine's pokemon and the three of them then landed and the ground and were knocked out.  
"Crobat, Venomoth, and Ariados are unable to continue, Then winner of the match is Naruto." Aya said.  
Janine then returned her pokemon and then walked over to Naruto. "You did great in that battle." She then took out two berries. "Here give Seismitoad and Ninjask one of this Pecha Berries and they will be fine."  
"Thanks." Naruto said as he took the berries and gave them to his pokemon.  
"I also am glad to present to you the Soul Badge."  
"We did it. The Soul Badge is ours." Naruto said. "And is thanks to you, Lucario." Naruto then extended his fist and Lucario then met the fist. "So to the next Gym."  
"With that the group left as they were walking Naruto had one thought in the back of his head. "Sasuke, don't do anything that can't be fixed." With that they continued off.

**To be continued...**


	38. A Dark Alliance

Naruto and the gang have been traveling for some time. "Where is the next Gym again?" Naruto asked.  
"There should be one on Cinnabar Island." Ash said.  
"Should be?" Naruto asked.  
"Well you see the leader of the Gym, Blaine, set his Gym up in a volcano..." This alone caused the rest of the group be shocked. "...but Team Rocket shot ice blasts and caused the volcano to become unstable. We managed to stop it, but I doubt he would still be in that location."  
"Whatever." Naruto said. "So all we have to do is find a port that has a boat to Cinnabar Island and then we ask around for the location of the Gym. Well let's get to it."  
"Who is Team Rocket?" Hinata asked.  
"They are a group of bad guys that steal pokemon." Iris said.  
"That is horrible." Hinata said hugging Eevee tight. Eevee was struggling to get out because she could not breath. "Oh sorry Eevee." She said as she loosen her grip. "But are they really that bad?"  
"We deal with a group of three." Cilan said. "A woman with long hair, a man with blue hair, and a Meowth that is able to speak human speech. But they are part of a larger group."  
"They are that bad." Hinata said.  
"Not really, if they were then why do they travel with Meowth and treat him like I would Zorua and Ash would Pikachu." Naruto said.  
Meanwhile elsewhere:  
"Achoo!" Jessie and James both sneezed at the same time.  
"That was weird." Meowth said.  
"It is clear that same one must be taking about us." Jessie said. She then looked at James. "Calm down we have to meet up with our contact."  
"I know but I don't understand why we have to met him in here?" James said.  
They then heard something. "That must be him." Jessie said. "About time you got here. What took you?" There was no answer. "So a silent type. Whatever just know that the only reason we are working together is because of the Boss's orders. You know the job? Good then let's get going." They then started off.  
Back with the others:  
They were continuing on the way when suddenly they fell into a pitfall. "What happened?" Naruto asked.  
"It can't be?" Ash said. They then climbed out of the hole and then Ash said. "Who did this?"  
Just then they heard the words that they did not with to.  
(Insert Team Rocket Motto)  
"What do you want?" Ash asked.  
"We want that twerp." James said pointing to Naruto.  
"What do you want with me?" Naruto asked.  
"We don't have to tell you." Meowth said.  
"Now come quietly with use and we will let the rest of you go." Jessie said.  
"No way I can trust you." Naruto said.  
"Then we will have to take you by force. Woobat go." Jessie said letting her pokemon out.  
"Go Amoonguss." James said as he let his pokemon out.  
"There is no way I will let you take me or hurt my friends." Naruto said. "Vulpix go." Naruto then let Vulpix out.  
"Go Butterfree." Hinata let her pokemon out. "There is no way I am letting you do this alone."  
"Okay then." Naruto said.  
"GO." They both said.  
"Psychic." Said a voice and then all four pokemon were floating in the air.  
"No it can't be?" Naruto said. Just then Sasuke walked up into sight with Pawniard and another pokemon following him. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.  
"Hey Sasuke, we are working with you, why are you attacking our pokemon too." Jessie asked.  
"Shadow Punch." With that the pokemon that was with Sasuke punched Vulpix.  
"Vulpix!" Naruto said. "Why you!" He then looked the pokemon up. _Dusclops, The Beckon Pokemon, It seeks drifting will-o'-the-wisps and sucks them into its empty body. What happens inside is a mystery._  
"Pawniard, use Guillotine." With that Pawniard jumped and attacked Butterfree.  
"No Butterfree return." Hinata returned her pokemon. "I will have to use another pokemon."  
'Fine,but I will take that pokemon out as well." Sasuke said.  
"You better sit this one out Hinata."  
"Alright."  
"Vulpix are you okay?" Vulpix was hurt bad. "Sasuke you joined Team Rocket?"  
"Don't be absurd, I am just using them to get what I want."  
"And that is?" Naruto asked.  
"Isn't it clear?" Sasuke said. "I know next to nothing about this world, I need someone that knows to learn from and Team Rocket is the only one that still is in play."  
"I thought you are too good to join such fools as them." Naruto said.  
"What was that?" Jessie said. "You dear to insult Team Rocket."  
"Keep your self calm." Sasuke said. "He is trying to get to you and it looks like it is working."  
"Why is that?" Jessie asked.  
"Because..." At that Pawniard attacked and struck Zorua that was coming at them from behind. "...that Zorua was about to attack from behind us."  
"Zorua." Naruto said and then saw Vulpix trying to get back up. "Don't move you are hurt."  
"What a waste." Sasuke said. "Meowth, go and attack them."  
"I am no one's pokemon but my own." Meowth said.  
"Just get in there and use Fury Swipes." Sasuke said as he throw Meowth and throw him at them.  
"Pikachu Thunderbolt." Ash said and Pikachu shocked Meowth. "You forget that we are here."  
"Right." Iris said as she and Axew were ready to join the fight.  
Hinata then stood up and said. "They are right." Eevee agreed and got ready to fight.  
"What a waste of words." Sasuke said. "Dusclops, Use Hyper Beam." Dusclops then charged up and launched his attack.  
"No you don't, Ninjask, Protect." Naruto then let Ninjask out and it then shield the others. "No Zorua use Night Daze." Zorua then got up and charged at Dusclops and then attacked sending it back to Sasuke.  
"Stupid Dusclops." Sasuke said. "I think I wasted enough time." Sasuke then took out a pokeball. "Hydreigon, come out." With that a Hydreigon came out of the pokeball.  
"He has a Hydregon!" Naruto and Iris said.  
Sasuke then jumped onto it's back. "We will meet again." With that the Hydregon flew away. Pawniard managed to jump onto the Hydregon. They then flew away.  
"He just left us." James said.  
"It is not to bad, he left his Dusclops here." Jessie said.  
"It doesn't look like it would be of too much help." Meowth said.  
"Then we will have to use our own pokemon." Jessie said.  
"Hey Team Rocket!" Naruto said as he and Vulpix in his arms. "Vulpix, Fire Blast." She then shot a fire blast at then sending them into the air and they flew off with jet packs.  
"And say gone." Naruto said. He then turned his attention to Dusclops. "Don't worry we will get you treatment." Naruto said as he started to it until Hydreigon swoop down and picked Dusclops up and flew off. "Guess he still needs Dusclops." Naruto then turned to the others and said. "We need to hurry and get stronger."  
"You are right, but first we need to get your pokemon to the Pokemon Center." Cilan said.  
"Right." They got treatment and then went on their way to the next town.

**To be continued...**


	39. Calming the Rage of the Sea

The gang have been traveling when they finally made it to a port town. "Finally, we can get to Cinnabar Island." Naruto said. He then looked to the beach and saw a crowd. "What is that?"  
"Let's check it out?" Cilan said and they then head for the crowd.  
"What is happening?" Ash asked.  
"Look for yourself." The spectator that was asked said.  
They looked to see a trainer battling a wild Gyarados. "Magneton, Discharge." The trainer's Magneton then launched his attack and it hit but the Gyarados did not go down. It then swung it's tail and after it hit Magneton it was knocked out.  
"That was a Dragon Tail." Iris said. "Why are they doing this?"  
"That Gyarados just sawed up and started attacking every one." The spectator said. "Trainers were hired to try and get rid of it and we are all here to give it a try."  
"Electrode!"  
"Looks like another failed attempt."  
The Gyarados then let a roar out. It then looked towards the crowd and then it came straight towards them. "Everyone move." Someone said but Naruto stayed put.  
"Naruto!" Hinata shouted but then show that the Gyarados then stopped in-front of him.  
"So you were testing me?" Naruto asked. Naruto then extended his hand and then placed it on it's head. "So tell me why you were so mad?" He then got a closer look at Gyarados. "Everything is alright."  
"You seemed to calm him down." Cilan said. "Strange that he would attack?"  
"He did not attack them because he was angry." Naruto said. "He was tired." With that Naruto walked alongside Gyarados to the Pokemon Center to have it looked over. "So how is he?" He asked Nurse Joy."  
"Seems like Gyarados was affected by Worry Seed." Nurse Joy said.  
"And he was trying to find a place to sleep." Naruto said.  
"He should be okay by tomorrow."  
"Good." Naruto said. "Well I am getting tired so I think we should stay for the night."  
"Good idea Naruto." Ash said.  
With that they stayed the night. They woke up and were on their way to the port when something came up from the water. "Gyarados! You look well rested." Naruto said. Gyarados then lowered his head. "You want me to go with you?"  
Naruto then hoped on. Gyarados then motioned the others. "Use too?" Iris asked as they all got on his head.  
Gyarados then swam and took them some where. When they got there they were surprise. "This is Cinnabar Island." Ash said.  
"Thanks for the ride." Naruto said. "Is their anything you want?" Gyarados then stuck his head onto Naruto's belt and took a empty Pokeball and then squeezed it and then got caught. "Looks like I got my self a Gyarados."  
"Yeah it looks like it." Just then something came up and grabbed Naruto and flew off with him."  
"What is happening to me?" Naruto yelled out.  
What just swoop in and carried Naruto away? Find out next time on Naruto: Pokemon Trainer?

**To be continued...**


	40. Birds of Fray

When we last met our heroes a flying pokemon swooped down and flew off with Naruto in it's talons. "We have to go and find that pokemon and get Naruto back!" Hinata said.  
"Don't worry we will." Ash said. "Unfezant, Charizard come out."  
"Dragonite, Emolga you too." Iris said.  
"Butterfree you too." Said Hinata.  
"Naruto was taken away by a flying Pokemon, Please go and look for him." Hinata said. All the Pokemon nodded and then they flew off.  
"We better go looking too." Ash said.  
"Where could they be?" Asked Cilan.  
Meanwhile the Pokemon had just dropped Naruto onto a cliff top. "What is going on here?" Naruto asked as he turned around to see his abductor. "A Braviary."" He then looked it up. _Braviary, The Valiant Pokémon, For the sake of its friends, this brave warrior of the sky will not stop battling, even if injured._ "What do you want?" Braviary then landed next to Naruto and then started to walk down the cliff side. "You want me to follow you? Okay." Naruto then followed the pokemon but left trail for the others. The Braviary lead Naruto to a cave and saw why the pokemon took him."  
Just as Naruto stepped into the cave, Butterfree arrived and saw the thing Naruto used to mark his location. Butterfree then picked it up and then flew off with it. It then found the gang and gave the item to Hinata. "This is Naruto's headband." Hinata said. "Where did you find it?" Butterfree then lead the way and the group followed it to where it found the headband. "It was here?" Butterfree gave a nod. "Thank you now take a rest." She then returned Butterfree. "Naruto, where are you?" She yelled.  
"Be quiet." Iris said. "We don't know it that pokemon is near by or if it is violent."  
Just as Iris said that Braviary then flew up and was ready to attack. "A Braviary!" Ash said.  
"We have to be careful, we don't know what he has done with Naruto." Cilan said.  
"Where is Naruto?" Hinata asked. Braviary then stared her down. "Where is he?" She then noticed that Braviary is blocking a route down the cliff. "He is down there. That must be were you made your nest." She then ran and then as Braviary started to fly Hinata then slid past it. This caused the Braviary to be fooled and get angry. It was about to attack. "Butterfree Sleep Powder." With that Butterfree came out and but Braviary asleep. "We better hurry before he awakes." With that they headed down the path and found themselves at a cave. Hinata ran into the cave. "Naruto, are you okay?"  
"Okay hey guys." Naruto said as if nothing happened.  
"What happened?" Cilan asked. Just then the Braviary then flew into the cave. "Not again."  
"Braviary, they are okay." Naruto said.  
Braviary then cooled down.  
"What just happened? First Braviary abducted you and now you are friends." Iris said. "How did you do that?"  
"Simple I listened to want he wanted." Naruto said.  
"And what is it that he wants." Ash asked.  
"Look for yourself." Naruto then pointed deeper into the cave to find a pokemon injured.  
"What is it?" Hinata asked. She then looked it up. _Pidgeotto, The Bird Pokémon, It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws._ "It looks hurt. What happened?"  
"Not sure but what ever it was forced them to came here and Pidgeotto have been having trouble breathing. I have no idea of what to do."  
"Well first off it is burning up. I think we need to get it to the Pokemon Center." Hinata said. "But how?" She then noticed the leaves and sticks in the corner. "What is that Leaves for?"  
"Braviary and I thought that we make a harness for Pidgeotto and fly it to the Center but we could not find a way to bind it together." Naruto said.  
"I can take care of that. Leavanny." Ash then let his Leavanny out. "We need a harness for Pidgeotto and for Braviary." With that Leavanny got to work and then made the harness and then the gang attacked the harness to the pokemon. "Good now attach them as Braviary can carry Pidgeotto." Leavanny did just that. He also made harnesses for the others. "Okay that is great." With that Ash returned Leavanny.  
"Okay now we can take Pidgeotto to the center." Naruto said as he then hoped onto Braviary's back.  
"Why are you on Braviary?" Iris asked.  
"Someone has to be the one to take them there. I am as good a person to do that as anyone. Plus, who wound miss the chance to fly at least once in there lives." Naruto said.  
"Then we are going with you." Ash said as he and Hinata got on Charizard's back and Iris and Cilan did the same of Dragonite."  
"Okay, Braviary, everyone let's go." With that they then took off and flew into town.  
"We are here." Naruto said as they landed and then Naruto picked Pidgeotto and then ran into the Pokemon Center. "Nurse Joy, we have a hurt Pokemon here."  
"We will do what we can." She said as she took the Pidgeotto." As soon as Pidgeotto was in Nurse Joy's hands Braviary then collapsed.  
"Braviary!" Naruto said as he rushed to him. "You are in worse shape as Pidgeotto. Nurse Joy."  
"Right." Nurse Joy said as two Chansey came and placed Braviary on it and wheeled it into the Treatment Room.  
While both Pokemon were getting treatment Naruto was outside in deep thought. "I can't believe that Braviary took the pain so much that he did not let himself rest until his friend was safe." Just then his train of thought was cut off. He turned around to find that Hinata was there.  
"Both Braviary and Pidgeotto are out of the treatment room." She informed him.  
"Good." Naruto said. He turned around to see both pokemon walking to him. They then thanked him. "You are both welcome. Are you strong enough to fly? Then go and be happy." Both Pokemon then started off but then Braviary then started to hover a bit and turned his head to Pidgetto. It gave a nod and flew off. Braviary then flew back and landed in front of Naruto. "What is wrong?" Braviary then faced him and Naruto know. "Okay then Treecko go." Treecko was let out of his pokeball. "Use Quick Attack." Treecko then charged at Braviary but he dodged and then picked Treecko up. "Treecko got out of there." Braviary then dropped Treecko from the sky onto the ground. "Treecko." Treecko got up."Use Energy Ball." He launched his attack and it hit. "Great job, use Quick Attack." Treecko then charged at Braviary and hit him. "Now use one more Energy Ball." Treecko then use Energy Ball again and then Naruto took a pokeball. "Now go Pokeball." Naruto throw the pokeball and caught Braviary. "Welcome to the team Braviary." Naruto said.  
How will Naruto's two newest pokemon factor into his Cinnabar Gym battle? Find out next time.

**To be continued...**


	41. The Hot-Head in a Hot Place

The next day Naruto and the others were heading for the hot springs, but not for a soak. "Are you sure this is it?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes, I am." Ash said.  
"Okay." Naruto then pulled the hidden level and then the passageway opened. "Let's go." Naruto then took the lead and then they found there way to a battlefield suspended above a pool of magma. "What is this place?"  
"What are you doing here?" Asked a man with a wig on and sunglasses.  
"Sorry my name is Naruto and I am here to challenge the Gym Leader Blaine to a Gym Battle. Is that you."  
"Yeah I am but tell me, how did you find me?" He asked. "Oh I see. You know because other then lava, what else comes out of a volcano?"  
"What comes out of a volcano other then Lava? What does that have to do with any thing?" Naruto wondered.  
"Other then Lava what comes from a volcano is ash." Hinata said.  
"So you were saying Ash told me. Why not just say that?" Naruto asked.  
"He loves riddles. Gave us a go around back then." Ash said.  
"Well I wish to battle you. Will you accept my challenge." Naruto asked.  
"Very well." With that he took his wig off. "Then let's battle. This battle will be a three on three battle and will end either when all of one of our pokemon are up able to battle." Blaine said.  
"That works for me." Naruto said.  
"Then let's start this, Ninetales go." Blaine then let his pokemon out. "So who are you going to use?"  
"That is easy enough, Go Gyarados." With that Naruto let out his Gyarados. He then let a roar out.  
"A water type, As expected. Ninetales Fire Spin."  
"Gyarados, Dragon Tail." Gyarados then struck Ninetails with it's tail and then it went back into Blaine's pokeball and then came out Rhydon.  
"What just happened?" Ash asked.  
"Sometimes when a pokemon uses Dragon Tail it forces the opponent to switch pokemon." Cilan said.  
"Now Gyarados, use Dragon Tail again." And again it did that and then sent Rhydon back and then sent out Magmar. "Magmar, huh." Naruto then looked up Magmar. _Magmar, The Spitfire Pokémon, The scorching fire exhaled by Magmar forms heat waves around its body, making it hard to see the Pokémon clearly._ "So the three pokemon that you are using are, Magmar, Ninetales, and a Rhydon."  
"Well you mistake was bringing Magmar out. Use Fire Blast."  
"Gyarados, use Aqua Ring." With that Gyarados created a shield that healed him before he got damage. "Great work. Now use Ice Fang." Gyarados then charged in and then bite into Magmar. When he was done Magmar was frozen. "Return." Naruto then swapped pokemon. "Go Vulpix." Naruto then let Vulpix out. Use Flamethrower." With that she launched her attack at Magmar and then send it back. "Keep at it." Now use Extrasensory." With that she attacked Magmar and then knocked him out.  
Blaine then returned Magmar. "Go Ninetales."  
"Return Vulpix." Naruto then swapped pokemon. "Now go Braviary." With that Naruto sent Braviary out into battle.  
"What can Braviary do?" Cilan asked.  
"Braviary use Wing Attack." With that Braviary then charged into Ninetales sending it back. "Now use Sky Drop.  
"Quick Attack." Ninetales then charged at Braviary and broke the attack.  
"Braviary! Get up." With that Braviary got on it's feet.  
"Why are you pushing your pokemon?" Blaine asked.  
"I am not pushing them. This is all part of the plan." Naruto said. "Use Rock Slide." With that he throw rocks toward Ninetales. "Now Sky Drop." With that he finished Ninetales off.  
"You seem to have done good." Blaine said. "Rhydon, go."  
"Return." Naruto said. "Gyarados, use Ice Fang." It hit. "Now Dragon Tail." It hit and sent Rhydon off the side. "Grab it." Gyarados then held him with it's tail."Sorry about this. "Aqua Tail" With this Rhydon.  
"You win." Blaine said. "Here you go." He gave Naruto the Volcano Badge.  
"Thank you." They then left the Gym. Once outside Naruto then said. "Man it was hot in there."  
The others laughed.

**To be continued...**


	42. Rampage of Lightning

After winning the Volcano badge the gang were making there way to Viridian City so Naruto could win his eighth and final badge. To get there they have decided to travel through Cerulean City. "It is only a matter of time before we get to my gym battle." Naruto said.  
"Really Naruto, can you think of anything else?" Iris asked.  
"Come on Iris, don't be so hard on Naruto." Hinata said. "He is just excited about being this close to getting into the League."  
When they arrived at Cerulean City they saw that the town was in shambles. "What happened here?" Naruto asked.  
"Let's go see Misty and find out." Ash said.  
The others agreed and then made there way to the Cerulean Gym. As they were leaving Hinata noticed something. She turned around but show nothing. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked.  
"Nothing." She said as they continued on there way. As they were walking off someone walked out from behind the trees.  
The gang got to the Gym when they entered they were surprised to see that many of the water pokemon were in bad shape. "Misty!" Ash said as they walked up to her.  
"Ash, Naruto. I am glad to see that you got here safe." Misty said.  
"Why wouldn't we?" Naruto asked.  
"There is a pokemon that has been destroying the town." She said.  
"That is horrible." Hinata said. "What pokemon is it?"  
"I don't know for sure, but I do know that it knows Electric Attacks." Misty said.  
"That explains the condition of this pokemon." Cilan said.  
"What are we going to do?" Naruto said. "We have to stop it."  
"But how can we do that when we don't know where it will attack next." Iris said.  
"I maybe of some assistance with that." They all turned to the voice and found themselves looking at a young man in a trench coat and hat and was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a mask over the lower half of his face.  
"How are you?" Naruto asked.  
"Emolga, Discharge.""My name is not important, what is important is that I have a why to find and safely lure the pokemon out of the city. But I would need help" He said.  
"What do you need?" Ash said.  
"First tell me, other then that Pikachu what other electric pokemon do you have?"  
"I have Emolga and Cilan has a Stunfisk. Why?" Iris asked.  
"It is all part of the plan." He then started off with the others following him. They then set up near a tree in the forest. "Here we go." He then placed a plate of berries on the ground. Then something came straight for them. Naruto was about to step in but the man placed an arm out to stop him. "Just what." Just then the Pokemon was coming at them but then it stopped. They then saw that it was a Zebstrika.  
"Why did it stop?" Naruto asked.  
"The ground here is more muddy so his leagues got stuck." He said. "Now have your pokemon use an Electric attack into that tree."  
"Okay Pikachu Thunderbolt."  
"Emolga use Discharge."  
"Stunfisk use Thundershock."  
The three pokemon then shot there attacks and then the tree started to move and many small yellow pokemon came falling down from them. "Ahhh!" Misty screamed. "Bugs."  
"What are they?" Naruto asked and then looked them up. _Joltik, The Attaching Pokémon, Since it can't generate its own electricity, it sticks onto large-bodied Pokémon and absorbs static electricity. _  
"A bug that can absorbs electricity." Misty said. "I get it. The Joltik are going to drain Zebstrika of it's electricity."  
"Enough to allow be to get close to it." The man said. Just then they heard something. "What is that sound?" Just then a Hydreigon flew past them and the sonic boom blow the Joltik away and then Hydreigon turned back and pulled Zebstrika out of the mud. "Why did you do that?" The man asked Hydreigon.  
"Because that Zebstrika is my new pokemon.' They all turned to see Sasuke there. "Our it will be as soon as I caught it."  
"I am not going to let you take this pokemon." Naruto said.  
"Hydregon, use Crunch." With that Hydregon bite into Zebstrika. "Now Outrage." With that Hydreigon beat up Zebstrika. It then attacked Hydreigon in as similar fashion. "End this with Dragon Pulse." Hydregon then throw Zebstrika into the air and then launched a pulse of energy at it. It then started to fall to the ground. "Now go pokeball." Sasuke then jumped over Naruto and then throw the pokeball at a falling Zebstrika. As soon as he got in to ball Hydreigon then swooped in and grabbed it with one of his hand heads and then flew so Sasuke could land on his back and then flew away.  
"Get back here!" Naruto said. It was too late as he got away. They were now on there way back when Naruto felt something on his head. "Hey is there something on my head?" Naruto asked.  
"They then saw that his head had two more sets of eyes. Then it crawled to his arm. "A Joltik. You seem to have gotten attached to be." Naruto then took a pokeball out. "Do you mind?" With that said Joltik entered the pokeball. "I have my self a Joltik. Now let's get going. Viridian City awaits."  
With that Naruto and the others head off again.

**To be continued...**


	43. Out of the Shadows

The group was traveling to the Viridian City and they were being followed. "Who's there?" Hinata asked.  
"You are being pardoned." Iris said.  
"No I sense something too. Isn't that right?" Naruto said as he turned around to find the guy from before following them.  
"It's you!" Ash said. "Why are you following use?"  
"I am here to tell you, the Dragon Master-in training, and the Pokémon Connoisseur, to forget about following the young man with the Hydreigon." He said.  
"We are not following him, but he just pops up where we are." Ash said. "And there is no way the five of use would let him do as he please and hurt pokemon."  
"I am only talking to you three not the other two." He said.  
"What was that?" Ash said. "What reason do you say that I can't stop this Sasuke fellow."  
"Because he is to cruel to be someone you can handle." He said. "The same for you two because you are just as skilled as Ash here."  
"How do you know my name?" Ash asked.  
"I over heard you guys. I Now all your names." He said.  
"Well we don't know you're." Cilan said. "How about you intrust use with that information and then we could talk."  
"I don't trust you so I can't let you trust me. What a drag." He said.  
"Then how about a battle." Cilan said.  
"Fine." He said in a huff.  
"Three-on-three sound good to you?" Cilan asked.  
"Fine." He said.  
"Then let's start. Go Stunfisk."  
"Sawsbuck go." With that a Sawsbuck came out.  
"Sawsbuck." Naruto said as he looked it up. _Sawsbuck, The Season Pokémon, They migrate according to the seasons, so some people call Sawsbuck the harbingers of spring._  
"Let's get started, Stunfisk use Scald."  
"Use Protect." With that Sawsbuck shielded it's self. "Now Leech Seed." With that Sawsbuck shot leech seed and the hit."  
"Stunfisk. Use Sludge Bomb."  
"Use Flash now." With that it's horns glow and blinded Stunfisk.  
"Stunfisk!"  
"Now Sawabuck use Leech Horns." With that Sawsbuck's horns glow and it charged and hit Knocking it out.  
"Stunfisk." Cilan then returned Stunfisk."  
"That was a smart move, Making up for Stunfisk's lack of movement with ranged attacks." The man said.  
"And your defense was quickly thought up." Cilan said. "Now Pansage, time to go."  
"Sawsbuck, Use Leech Seed."  
"Dodge them and Use Bullet Seed." The attack hit but did no damage.  
"Sawsbuck has Sap Sipper so your bullet Seeds are making him stronger."  
"Well He has more then simply Grass attacks."  
"Return." With that the man returned Sawsbuck.  
"Go Slakoth." With that he let a Slakoth out.  
"A Slakoth." Naruto then looked it up. _Slakoth, The Slacker Pokémon, If it eats just three leaves a day, it is satisfied. Other than that, it sleeps for 20h ours a day._ "Why use such a pokemon?"  
"Pansage use Dig." Pansage then went underground.  
"Slakoth don't move." Pansage then came back up to attack."Now use Chip Away." Slakoth then attacked at Pansage.  
"Got back and use Solar Beam."  
"Slakoth, use Yawn." Slakoth then yawned and then it hit Pansage. Pansage launched it attack and hit then fell asleep.  
"Use Flail." With that Slakoth attack Pansage and then knocked him out.  
"Return." Cilan then returned Pansage. "You are fighting strangely. But I will win against you, because by battling we can express our feelings. Now go Crustle."  
"Slakoth return." He then returned Slakoth. He then turned to Naruto and asked him. "Tell me, do you know how I am? Think about the pokemon I used."  
"A Slacker, and A deer." Naruto said to himself. "This that you Shikamaru."  
At then he took off the hat, mask, and sunglasses. "So you found out."  
"How is this guy?" Ash asks.  
"He is from our world." Hinata answered.  
"She is right." Naruto said. "So why not stop this battle and we can all head for Viridian City."  
"Sorry to say this Naruto but I can't do that." Cilan said.  
"If I must then I will." Just then a little blue pokemon came out from the bottom of Shikamaru's coat. "Wynut? Why are you out here? Sorry , he is not my pick: "Go Gengar." With that Shikamaru let a Gengar out.  
"Use X-Scissor."  
"Dodge and use Toxic." Gengar then moved out of the way and then poisoned Crustle. "Now use Venoshock." With that a wave of poison was let out and did damage to Crustle."  
"Crustle."  
"Now use Hex." At this Gengar attacked and it did a lot of damage.  
"I don't under stand how is this happening?"  
"Simple." Naruto said. "Shikamaru is a genius."  
"Gengar use Hex." With that he let the attack off and knocked out Crustle. "You did good. Just leave Sasuke to us and things will work out for us."  
"Fine by me." Cilan said.  
"Well now that we have that cleared up let's go."  
With that they headed to Viridian City.

**To be continued...**


	44. Naruto's Eight Badge Challenge

The group made it to Viridian City. "So it is almost time for my last battle." Naruto said. "Come on guys."  
"Hold up Naruto." Shikamaru said. "Don't you think you should came up with a strategy for this battle."  
"I will do fine." Naruto said.  
"He is right." Hinata said. "He has won all his battles on his first try."  
"That is because his Pokemon are strong, You need to think more strategy." Shikamaru said.  
"I think better in the middle of a battle and that is my strategy." Naruto said. He then walked off towards the Gym.  
"I guess I shouldn't have thought that I could get through that head of his." Shikamaru said. With that they all headed for the Gym.  
When they got there Naruto was sitting on the ground facing the Gym. "What's wrong?" Ash asked.  
"Nothing, I am just trying to think of which Pokemon to use." Naruto said. "Okay I got it." Naruto then got up and then ran off.  
"Where are you going?" Iris asked.  
"To swap Pokemon around." Naruto said. "Just wait there and I will be back." It was about ten minutes before he returned. "Okay let's go." With that they entered the Gym.  
They got to the battle field. "Seems like no one is here." Shikamaru said.  
"But if that was true the Gym would have been closed." Naruto said. "Hello is anyone here, I am here for a Gym Battle."  
"One second." A voice said.  
"That voice." Ash said. "It can't be."  
"Is that how I think it is." Said the source of the voice. Out came a kid wearing a black shirt with a white lab coat on. "Ash, it is you."  
"Gary, why are you here?" Ash asked.  
"I was approached to be Gym Leader of the Virdian Gym. I accepted so I could examine Pokemon-Trainer interaction in battle." Gary said.  
"Excuse me but how do you two know each other?" Naruto asked.  
"The two of use were rivals but then Gary became a Pokemon Researcher so that rivalry ended." Ash said.  
"Well then this is going to be a great battle." Naruto said. "My name is Naruto and I wish to challenge you for a Gym battle."  
"I accept." Gary said. The two then got into position. "Tell me what badge number is this?"  
"This will be my eight badge." Naruto said.  
"Then I will not disappoint you. This will be a three-on-three battle but neither of use are allowed to make substitutions." Gary said.  
"What!" Naruto said. "So that means that unless a Pokemon is knocked out then I can't choose another in it's place."  
"Don't worry Naruto, you can do this." Iris said.  
"Yeah, you have gotten this far." Ash said.  
"Okay." Naruto said. "I accept."  
"Okay. Then I will choose first, go Umbreon."  
"Umbreon." Naruto then looked it up. _Umbreon, The Moonlight Pokémon, When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glaow faintly and it's filled with a mysterious power._ "Okay Ninjask go." With that Naruto let out Ninjask. "Ninjask use Double Team."  
"Sand attack." With that Umbreon kick up sand and it hit Ninjask.  
"What!"  
"Now use Shadow Ball." With that a Shadow Ball came at Ninjask.  
"Use Protect." With that it shield it's self. "Now Quick Attack."  
"Dodge and use Your own Quick Attack." Umbreon then dodged and hit Ninjask with Quick Attack. "Now use Shadow Ball." With that Ninjask got hit by Shadow ball and was knocked out.  
"Ninjask." Naruto then returned him. "Sorry about that. Okay Zorua, you are up." Zorua then ran on to the field. "Use Shadow Ball."  
"Use your's." The two attacks collided. "Use Quick Attack."  
"Zorua use Night Daze as a shield." That he did. "Now Use it to attack." Zorua launched a second attack. "Now Fury Swipes." Zorua use the attack. "How was that?"  
"Good, but you have to do better then that. Umbreon Shadow Ball." With that Umbreon attacked with a storm of Shadow Ball.  
"There is too many to dodge and Not enough time to guard with a Night Daze. What to do?" Naruto asked himself. "Zorua, I think it is time for that attack." Thr attack hit.  
"Got you." Gary said. But then Zorua was still Standing. "I see you use Substitute. Well You still don't have enough strength to do it again."  
"We are not going to let you have that chance. Fury Swipes let's go." With that Zorua ran at Umbreon and knocked him out.  
"Umbreon return. Go Blastoise."  
"Blastoise!" Naruto said. "Zorua, use Shadow Ball."  
"Use Rapid Spin." This sent the Shadow Ball else where. "Now use Hydro Pump." With that he shot a blast of water at Zorua, knocking it out.  
"Zorua." Naruto then ran up to him and picked him up. "You did your best and that is enough for me." He then walked over to the others. "Hinata, watch Zorua." She gave a nod and Naruto then turned back and then got ready to finish the battle. "This is all on you, Lucario." With that Naruto sent out his last Pokemon. "Use Extremespeed." With that Lucario charged at Blastoise. "Force Palm." With that he thrust his palm at Blastoise and sent him into the air."  
"Blastoise use Skull Bash."  
"Extremespeed." Lucario move out of the way and Blastoise crashed into the ground. "Now Close Combat." With that Lucario beat up on Blastoise, knocking him out.  
"Blastoise return. Go Electivire."  
"Electivire." Naruto said. "It doesn't matter." Then Naruto said to himself. "Lucario is weaken because of that Close Combat and Extremespeed has taken it's toll on him as well. I have to think of a way to stop him." Naruto then held up three fingers. "Three moves, that is all I will have to use to beat your Electivire."  
"Cocky?"  
"No, just that sure. Aura Sphere." With that he launched the attack.  
"Protect." Electivire protected himself. "Thunder Punch."  
"Extremespeed." With that he dodged.  
"Lucario is going for Electivire's back, Well there is no way that would work."  
"Force Sphere." Lucario then appeared at Electivire's side with an Aura Sphere in hand . He then charged in and thrust the orb into his side and then used Force Palm. This sent Electivire flying and when he hit the ground was knocked out."  
"You win." Gary said. Here is your Earth badge."  
"Thank you." Naruto said. "Now I have all eight badges I can now battle in the Pokemon League."  
With that they left.

**To be continued...**


	45. Writer's Note (not a chapter)

Do to my lack of ideas for it I will not be making a chapter about Naruto's progress in the Pokemon League.

I am real sorry but I found it a little hard to follow the story but please bare with me. The next chapter will be a real one so please don't table flip on me.


	46. Naruto vs Sasuke Battle for Fate Part 1

Naruto was bummed out. "It is okay Naruto, You did your best." Hinata said.  
"It's just that. I last in my first match and my opponent never changed pokemon." Naruto said.  
"I know how that is." Ash said.  
"Well you lost because of forfeit, I was beaten." Naruto said. He then went back into his funk.  
"Now now it was not too bad." Shikamaru said. "There were some good things that came from this. For example, Gabite evolved into Garchomp."  
"Yeah and it was still fun right?" Cilan said.  
"Don't try and help." Shikamaru said to Cilan.  
"Anyway, it was only one battle." Hinata said.  
"Yeah I guess." Naruto said. "Well let's go." With that said they all headed to Pallet Town and once there they went to Professor Oak's Lab and there was a feast for Naruto. "Thanks everyone." Okay guys come out." With that Naruto let out his pokemon so they could partake in the feast. "Did in."  
"And with that they they started to eat.  
"See things are not that bad." Ash said.  
Just then something came flying down to the ground. "Who would do this?" Professor Oak asked.  
"I can think of only one person that would do this." Naruto said. Then Hydreigon flew back and landed in front of Naruto. "What do you want Sasuke?"  
"I think we have put this off long enough." Sasuke said. "It is time you and I have a true fight."  
"Okay then." Naruto then started forward.  
"Not here and know." Sasuke said. "I will let you have your party but tomorrow you and I will battle." With that said Sasuke and Hydreigon flew off.  
"That Sasuke." Naruto said. "Sorry guys but it looks like he ruined the party."  
"It is alright." Professor Oak said. "But that man does interest me."  
"What do you mean?" Tracey asked.  
"The way he rode on Hydreigon, He stood on it's back but it did not bother it." Oak said.  
"We don't have time for this." Naruto said. "Let's get ready." With that Naruto headed elsewhere and his Pokemon followed him.  
"Hey wait." Ash said.  
"Don't." Shikamaru said. "He needs to do this on his own."  
"Alright." Ash said.  
The next day came and Naruto was getting ready to leave for the battle field. As he was on his way he saw Hinata and Shikamaru. "We are not going to let you go alone." Hinata said.  
"Who is stopping you?" Naruto asked. "However..." Naruto then turned to see Ash, Cilan, and Iris. "...you three have to stay."  
"We are your friends too. We will not let you face him with out all the back-up you can get.." Ash said.  
"Thank you guys." Naruto said holding back tears. "Alright let's go."  
The six of them then found there way to the battle field. It was an open field. on the other side of the field was Sasuke standing with his arms crossed with Pawniard just behind him. "So you did not run. But you brought others." Sasuke said.  
"We are here to support Naruto." Iris said.  
"That is right." Cilan said.  
"We may not be battling you but we have traveled with Naruto and have seen him grow and we will standby his side." Ash said.  
"Do as you please." Sasuke said.  
"So what are the battle conditions?" Naruto asked.  
"A full six-on-six battle." Sasuke said. "Scared?"  
"Hell no." Naruto said. "I will win against you no matter what pokemon you pick, Believe it!"  
"Very well then. Go Onix." With that Sasuke let out an Onix.  
"An Onix?" Ash said.  
"A rock and ground Pokemon, Naruto would try to out muscle it." Shikamaru said.  
"Go, Seismitoad." Naruto then let Seismitoad out.  
"Time to begin the battle." Sasuke said.  
"Onix Double-Edge." Onix then charged at Seismitoad.  
"Dodge it." Seismitoad then moved to the right.  
"Now use Bind." With that Onix grabbed onto Seismitoad.  
"Seismitoad don't give up us Hydro Pump."  
"Use Dragonsbreath." Onix then exhales a mighty gust.  
"Seismitoad!"  
"Now Slam it with Iron Tail." With that Onix throw Seismitoad into the air and then slammed Iron Tail on him.  
"This it bad Seismitoad will not last this." Cilan said.  
"He is right, so why not just give up now. I know that you would never do that for yourself but you care for Pokemon so much that you would do this." Sasuke said.  
"I will never give up." Seismitoad then got to his feet. Naruto then returned Seismitoad.  
"Then why are you returning Seismitoad then?"  
"Go Gyarados." With that Naruto let out Gyarados.  
"Whatever. Onix use Dragonsbreath."  
"Dodge and used Dragon Tail." With that Grarados got out of the way and then hit Onix with Dragon Tail. "Now switch to Aqua Tail." Gyarados then used his tail again and hit Onix with Aqua Tail. "Now use Dragon Tail again." With that Gyarados hit Onix with Dragon Tail and knocked him out. "How was that?"  
"Onix return." Sasuke then returned Onix. "Go Dusclops." Sasuke then let his Dusclops out.  
"Well we are not going to run scared, Use Dragon Tail."  
"Dusclops use Ice Beam." Dusclops then launched a beam of Ice at Gyarados.  
"Gyarados!" Naruto said. "Hey what is the deal?"  
"Gyarados appearance makes people think he is a dragon type but he is not." Shikamaru said. "But he is a water and flying type and Flying pokemon are weck against Ice type moves.  
"Gyarados, can you still fight?" Gyarados tried to get up but just fell. "No!." Naruto then returned Gyarados. "You did your best. Now who should I use now? I got it." Naruto then throw a Pokeball out and the pokemon that came out surprised the others. "Go Ninetales." There stood a Ninetales.  
"Ninetales, but how yesterday he still had Vulpix?" Hinata said.  
"Naruto asked Professor Oak for something yesterday." Shikamaru said. "It must have been a Fire Stone."  
"Ninetales I am counting on you." Naruto said. Ninetales gave a quick nod before facing her opponent.  
"Evolving your pokemon will not help you." Sasuke said. "Dusclops use Shadow Punch."  
"Wait for it." Ninetales just stayed put. Dusclops then came up from the shadows to attack. "Now Ninetales dodge." Ninetales jumped into the air. "Now use Inferno." With that Ninetale launched her attack and it hit Dusclops knocking it out. "Great job Ninetales."  
Sasuke returned Dusclops. "Go Staraptor." With that a Staraptor came out of the pokeball.  
"Staraptor!" Naruto then looked it up. _Staraptor, The Predator Pokémon, It never stops attacking even if it is injured. It fusses over the shape of its comb._  
The battle is just getting started and Sasuke seems to be lossing but will that change? Find out next time.

**To be continue...**


	47. Naruto vs Sasuke Battle for Fate Part 2

"What could Sasuke be up to?" Naruto asked himself. "Ninetales we shouldn't take any chances. Use Attract." Ninetales then winked and then used Attract.  
"Attract has a fifty fifty chance at working." Cilan said.  
"Fly up and dodge it." With that Staraptor flew into the sky and got away from the attract. "Now use Brave Bird." With that Staraptor descended and Crashed into Ninetales sending her into the air.  
"Ninetales don't give up, Use Fire Blast."  
"Steel Wing." Staraptor's wing turned metal and then used it to disburse the attack.  
"What?" Naruto said and Ninetales looked stunned.  
"Close Combat." With that Staraptor flew up to Ninetales and then started beating her up causing her to pass out.  
"Ninetales." Naruto then returned Ninetales. "You did good." He then put the pokeball away and then asked Sasuke. "Where did you get that Staraptor?"  
"Unlike you I did not let myself get bond to a group." Sasuke said. "I traveled looking for pokemon that were to me strong."  
"Is that the case for all your Pokemon?" Naruto asked.  
"Pawniard is the only Pokemon that I had no chose in. When I woke up hear it's egg was near my hands and the second I touched the egg it hatched. But you have stalled long enough. Choose your Pokemon."  
"Alright then, Braviary go." With this Braviary was sent out. "Braviary, I am counting on you." With that said Braviary then took flight. "Use Rock Slide." With that Braviary launched giant boulders from the sky.  
"Dodge them."  
"No you don't Use Crush Claw." With that Braviary then used Crush Claw and held Staraptor down and then both Pokemon got hit by the Rock Slide.  
"Naruto just let Braviary get hit." Cilan said.  
"Classic Naruto." Sasuke said. "Doing thing without thinking." Just then Braviary and Staraptor flew up into the sky. "What? I expected that they both be taken out by that attack!"  
"Well you are wrong. Braviary use Wing Attack." With the Braviary charged at Staraptor and slammed his wing into him. "How use Wing Attack again."  
"Close Combat." With that Staraptor countered attack. This sent both bird Pokemon back.  
"Braviary time to switch out." Naruto then returned Braviary. "Seismitoad return to the battle. "Use Drain Punch." With that Seismitoad jumped at Staraptor and hit him.  
"Staraptor don't loss to that oversized toad, use Brave Bird." With that Staraptor then crashed into Seismitoad. Seismitoad took the hit and then let a smile out before passing out. Naruto returned him and then let Braviary out again. "What can he do?"  
"Braviary...use Rock Slide." With that he used the attack.  
"Close Combat." With that Staraptor then destroyed the stones. "Now use Close Combat on Braviary."  
"Use Superpower." With that Braviary then attack Staraptor as it attacked him and then Staraptor was sent back.  
"What happened?" Sasuke asked.  
"Close Combat lowers the Defense and Special Defense of the Pokemon using it." Naruto said. He looked up to saw that he was crying. "Sorry Seismitoad, Braviary."  
"Get up Staraptor." With those words Staraptor then tried to get up but then passed out. He then returned Staraptor. "Zebstrika go." With that Zebstrika was selected for battle.  
"Use Rock Slide."  
"Flame Charge." With that Zebstrika then started to run and was lit on fire. It charged at Braviary and hit him. "Again."  
"Dodge." Braviary got out of the way. "Now use Superpower." With that he charged in to hit.  
"Wild Charge." Now it charged with electricity around it. It hit and knocked Braviary out.  
"Braviary." Naruto then returned him.  
"Give up you can't beat me."  
"Lucario go." With that Naruto let Lucario out. ExtremeSpeed. With that Lucario charged at Zebstrika.  
"Flame Charge." Zebstrika was about to attack but then was sent into the air.  
"Now Aura Sphere." With that Lucario launched the Aura Sphere and it hit. "Now hurry and finish this with... Just then Lucario use a new attack. He Charged at Zebstrika and hit it with all his power. "That was... Giga Impact."  
"Return." Sasuke said. "Go Hydreigon." With that Hydreigon came out of the pokeball. "Naruto, Hydreigon is my prized pokemon, I caught it as a Deino and trained it."  
"Well although I treat all my pokemon evenly, Lucario is the pokemon of mine that I am proud of training the most." Naruto said.  
"Hydreigon Crunch." With that Hydreigon took a bite of Lucario.  
"Hold tight Lucario." Naruto said. "No I mean hold tight." With that Lucario held onto the center head.  
"Shake him off." With that Hydreigon floated up and tried to get him off but Lucario held tight.  
"Close Combat." With that Lucario started to beat up on Hydreigon.  
"Dragon Rush, get him off." Hydreigon crashed into the ground and Lucario then jumped off. "Dragon Pulse."  
"Aura Sphere." The attacks were shot and hit the other.  
"Dragon Rush."  
"Giga Impact."  
The two then crashed into each other. When the smoke from their collision cleared. It was showed the both Pokemon were on there last leg. "Here is our chance to finish this Hydreigon." There was no roar to conform. Shikamaru then walked up and then saw that both Pokemon were knocked out standing up. Both trainers returned their Pokemon/ "Well here it is the last battle."  
"Yeah. Let's do it."  
"Go Pawniard."  
"Go Zorua."  
Both Pokemon then ran in and before their trainer could give an order they started to battle.  
"Pawniard Fury Cutter."  
"Zorua, Night Slash."  
The attacks collided.  
"Night Daze!"  
"Slash."  
The attacks collided again.  
"They are too evenly matched." Ash said.  
"No they are not." Shikamaru said.  
"Hidden Power." Both trainers said and the attacks collided.  
"Zorua, use Night Slash." With that Zorua slashed at Pawniard and then Pawniard passed out.  
"Pawniard!" Sasuke said."You okay? Okay." He then turned to Naruto and extended his hand. "You win so I will go by our agreement."  
"What agreement?" Ash asked.  
"Last night we passed paths and in my anger I said that I would do things his way if I last." Naruto said.  
"And I said the same to him." Sasuke said.  
"Well then it is going to be nice to travel with you then." Ash said.  
Just then Zorua, Pawniard, Eevee, and Wynaut then started to glow. "What is happening?" Naruto said and then there was a flash of light.

**To be continued...**


	48. Meeting Arceus

When the flash of light subsided Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru found themselves floating in what looked like an area of blackness. "What is this place?" Asked Naruto.  
"I don't know." Replied Sasuke.  
"Wherever we are we must be here for a reason." Shikamaru said. Just then sixteen rectangular objects of different colors appeared and then circled them before flying before them and then spinning, creating a vortex. Something came out of it. it was a giant four legged pokemon with a golden arc on it's torso.  
"What is that thing?" Naruto asked.  
One of the objects flew out from the vortex and then entered the Pokemon's body. The golden parts of it's body turned red and then they heard a voice. "I am Arceus."  
"How can you talk?" Asked Naruto.  
"I am using the power of the Mind Plate to talk with you telepathically."  
"Plate? Those things that mad the vortex?" Shikamaru deduced. "Why are we here and how did we get here?"  
"I brought you here as my counterpart did before." Arceus said. "You are here to tell you that sending you back would not be an option."  
"We have already been declared died, right?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Yes, I am sorry. Also time in this world is slower then in yours so years have pasted. Sending you back would be sending you to a world you no longer know."  
"I refuse to give up." Naruto said. "If we can't go back then I will, no we all will carry the ideals of our world and mix them with this worlds."  
"I hate to say it but I agree with you Naruto." Sasuke said.  
"We all fell the same." Hinata said. Shikamaru just gave a nod.  
"Very will if you are staying then I guess i can do this at the very least." With that the Mind Plate came back out of him and all the plates started to fly around them and then returned to Arceus.  
"What was that?" Sasuke asked.  
"Since you all were not of this world it effected your Pokemon."  
"How so?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Your starters haven't evolved, not because they did not wish to but because they couldn't." Arceus said. "Now if they so wish they can evolve. But Hinata, I must warn you. Eevee's have many possible evolved forms so pick wisely." With that he sent them off.  
They appeared back were they started. "What happened?" Cilan asked.  
"Nothing." Naruto lied.  
"Alright then. What are we going to do now?" Ash asked.  
"I don't know." Naruto said. "Maybe I should go on another journey. What about you Sasuke?"  
"I don't know but I will think of something."  
"Well we know one thing for sure." Hinata said. "We will do this together."  
"Right." Naruto said.  
"Of course." Shikamaru said.  
"Whatever." Replied Sasuke.  
"You know I have no idea as to why the four of you were sent here." Cilan said.  
"Maybe it is not only us." Shikamaru said.  
"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.  
"What if all our friends were sent here." Shikamaru said.  
"There is one way to find out?" Sasuke said. "By looking."  
"Where should we look first?" Naruto asked.  
"Here." Sasuke help a poster up for a Fighting Pokemon competition.  
"That looks like a good place to start." Shikamaru said.  
"Then let's go." Naruto said but then he fell saying. "I am hungry."  
"And it is getting late." Sasuke said. "The competition is not for three days and we could make it there in less by air so..."  
"Right we leave tomorrow." Naruto said.  
With that they all headed to get some thing to eat and then a good rest.  
Will they find what they are looking for? Find out next time.

**To be continued...**


	49. Enter the Fighting Fool

The group have arrived at the site of the fighting competition. "So who are we looking for?" Asked Ash.  
"He should be here." Naruto said. "I don't he would miss a chance like this."  
"I don't understand what you are getting at but whatever get's us going." Iris said.  
"Okay let's get going?" Naruto was heading for the sign-ups when Shikamaru took hold of his collar.  
"What do you think you are doing?" He asked.  
"He would show himself faster if there is a strong opponent." Naruto said.  
"Are you forgetting you need a Fighting Pokemon." Shikamaru said.  
"He has Lucario." Hinata said.  
"True but Lucario is also a Steel Pokemon and is super weak against Fighting moves." Shikamaru said.  
"Also from what I read only physical moves are allowed to be used so Aura Sphere is out." Sasuke said.  
"Then I simply want use Aura Sphere." Naruto said. He then got free then made his way to the registration desk. "What do you mean that I can't enter?" Naruto asked the man in at the table.  
"I am sorry but registration end yesterday at noon." He said.  
"Oh man." Naruto said. He then walked back to the others. "Sasuke you know that their was a cut off time didn't you?" Sasuke just looked away. "Well the least we can do is get seats and watch the show."  
The gang then took their seats and then watched the competition to end and no sight of who they were looking for. Just then they heard the final call. "The Winner is Machamp and his trainer Dwayne."  
Meanwhile in the stands. "Looks like they are who we wish to face." Said a man from the shadows.  
At the end the Trainer Dwayne was signing autographs and showing off Machamp when he was confronted by someone. "Who are you kid?"  
When they heard the voice the ninja know who it was. "I, the Blue Beast of the Leaf Rock Lee and my Partner Tyrogue, challenge you and your Partner to a battle."  
"Sorry kid but I have no wish to fight you." He said. His Machamp agreeing.  
"Then you are scared." :ee said.  
"If that is what takes for you to leave me alone fine. Machamp." With that Machamp walked forward.  
"Tyrogue go." With that Tyrogue ran forward. "Now do it?" Tyrogue then jumped up and kicked Machamp but Machamp did not flinch.  
"Machamp Submission." With that Machamp took hold of Tyrogue and then held him to the group. "Now use Karate Chop." Machamp then slammed a hand on Tyrogue.  
"Tyrogue get up and get him." Tyrogue then struggled to his feet and then ran at Machamp.  
"How pathetic. Machamp return." With that Dwayne returned Machamp and said. "If you are not even going to fight seriously then I see no reason to continue." With that he left.  
"No wait." Lee said.  
"Bushy Brow." He heard a voice and turned around.  
"Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru." He then show Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, What are you doing here?"  
"Relax he is not going to be too much trouble. Right Sasuke." Naruto said.  
"Right." Sasuke said.  
"Wait if you are here then..."  
"We don't know if she is here too but if she is then we will find her." Naruto said.  
"Good." Lee said. He then turned and picked Tyrogue up. "Now where is there a Pokemon Center?"  
"That would be of little use since the Center is used to recover the competitors." Shikamaru said.  
"The damage damage does not look too bad." Hinata said. They then gave Tyrogue treatment.  
"Thank you Hinata." Lee said.  
"You are pathetic. You don't even teach your Pokemon moves." Sasuke said.  
"Sasuke that was uncalled for." Ash said.  
"It is true." Lee said. "No matter how much I try I can't teach him any of the moves Guy Sensei taught me."  
"Lee, You know that Pokemon have there own set of moves." Naruto said.  
"What do you mean by there own set of moves?" Lee asked.  
"Remember what that guy Dwayne said attack names." Naruto said.  
"He did?" Lee said. "Yeah that explains why you could not beat Machamp."  
"You need to first see what Tyrogue can do and then we can work from there." Naruto said. "But how to find that out?"  
"It is simple." Cilan said. "Use your Pokedex, it can be used to scan a Pokemon and list the attacks a Pokemon knows."  
"Let's try that but first I would like to find out more about Tyrogue." Naruto then looked Tyrogue up. _Tyrogue, The Scuffle Pokémon, It is famous for its eagerness to fight and always nurses injuries from challenging larger foes._ "Now for the attacks." Naruto then switched to the stats function. "Let's see he can use Tackle, Fake Out, Foresight, and Rock Smash."  
"Okay, Now that we now what attacks you can use we will have better chance in our fights." Lee said.  
"First you should test this attacks in battle." Sasuke said. "The thing is that all of our Pokemon are too strong to make it a fair fight."  
"I don't care, I will fight any opponent." Lee said. Just then there was movement in the nearby bushes. "What is that?"  
"Could be a wild Pokemon." Naruto said. Just then out from the bushes jumped out a Shroomish. "Shroomish!" Naruto then looked it up. _Shroomish, The Mushroom Pokémon, It spouts poison spores from the top of its head. These spores cause pain all over if inhaled._ "Poison Spores, we have to get out of here before it is too late."  
"No I think this is the perfect Pokemon to test Tyrogue in battle. Ready?" With that Tyrogue stepped in front of Lee, ready to fight. "Then let's start with Tackle." Tyrogue then charged at Shroomish. Shroomish then charged in and used Tackle as well. "Use Fake Out." Tyrogue tried to use the attack but it did not worrk.  
"Fake Out only works if used first in a battle." Cilan said.  
"Then we use Tackle." With that Tyrogue attacked and Shroomish met each attack head on. This continued until both Pokemon got tired. "Now We try Rock Smash." With that Tyrogue charged in with his fist charged and then punched Shroomish back. "That was great." He then saw that Shroomish was trying to get back up. "That spirit. I want that Pokemon." Lee then took out a pokeball. "Now..." Lee then throw the pokeball into the air and then jumpped up and kicked it towards Shroomish and when it hit he caught Shroomish. "We did it, Shroomish is then newest Partner." Lee said. "Okay what is next?"  
"Next we look for others." Sasuke said.  
"Sasuke that is what I was going to say." Naruto said angry and everyone laughed.  
Who will the find next? Stay tune and find out.

**To be continued... **


	50. Champion Tag Battle! Shocking Opponents

Ash was leading the rest of the group to a surprise. They all were there except Lee, who left to continue training and recruiting Pokemon. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked.  
"You will see." Ash said.  
"I have to agree with Naruto. It is unlike you to have a surprise for us." Iris said.  
"Insults aside, we really should now where we are going." Shikamaru said.  
"Well the surprise is in the next town so just be a little patient." Ash said.  
"Alright." Naruto said. They then arrived in town and saw the streets decorated by stands. "What is going on?"  
"Yeah what is this all about?" Sasuke asked.  
"Well I guess I can tell you know." Ash said. He then took off his backpack and then took out a poster. "This is why we are here."  
"Champions Vs. Tag Battle!?" The others said.  
"Yeah I got a call from Cynthia, the champion of the Sinnoh Region and she told me about this exception match that she and a champion from another region will be fighting together in." Ash said.  
"What does that have to do with why we are here?" Sasuke asked.  
"She invited me and told me that I could bring my friends to watch along with." Ash said.  
"That is why we are here." They turned to see Misty and Brock behind them.  
"Misty, Brock." Naruto said.  
"That is not all." Said Tracey said as he stepped out from behind them.  
"You two Tracey?" Naruto said.  
"What took you?" They then heard a female voice and then turned to find two young women working towards them. One had short brown hair and was wearing a green bandana on her head. The other had long black hair and a white cap on. Walking next to her was a small blue bird Pokemon.  
"Good you made it as well." Ash said.  
"Who are you two?" Naruto asked.  
"This is May..." Ash said pointing towards the brown haired girl. "...and this is Dawn." Pointing to the other one. "They are friends that I made while traveling in the Hoenn and Sinnoh Regions respectively."  
"It is nice to met you." May said to the others.  
"Wow Ash you sure have lucky with the ladies." Naruto said.  
"What was that?" Ash said.  
"Oh nothing." Naruto said. "And how is this?" He said looking at the bird Pokemon.  
"This is my partner Pipliup." Dawn said.  
"Nice to meet you Piplup." Naruto said. "So you are all here to see the match?"  
"Yeah and also we wanted to met with you and your friends." May said.  
"That is good." Naruto said. "So any ideas as to who Cynthia is teaming with and who they are facing?"  
"No but we will find out seen." Brock said. With that they headed to their seats in the stands.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Champions Vs. Tag Battle!, I will be doing color commutation and now here are the rules." The color commentator said. "First of all as stated before this will be a tag battle between Two Champions and two who have showed skills that are at par with Champions. The match will be with each trainer using one Pokemon and each team working together. The match will end either when both of one side's Pokemon are unable to continue or tthe timer runs to zero. Now first we introduce our Champions. First from the Sinnoh Region, Cynthia." With that Cynthia walked into the stadium.  
"So that is Cynthia?" Naruto said.  
"And her partner, from the Unova Region, The Champion Alder." With that he walked into the stadium.  
"Alder, So that means that this will be a hard battle for however it is." Cilan said.  
"And now there opponents. Both trainers have claimed that they have never lost a battle. Here they are..." Before their names were said Naruto and the other ninja were in shock at what they were seeing.  
"It can't be." Naruto said.  
"...Minato and Kushina." The color commentator said.  
"What is wrong?" Asked Iris.  
"Those two are from our world, and they were dead." Sasuke said.  
"Also they are my parents." Naruto said shocking the others. "How is it that they are alive?" Asked Naruto.  
"Arceus could have revived them and sent them here." Shikamaru said.  
"Quiet I want to see how this battle will go down." Sasuke said.  
"Let the battle Begin." The referee said.  
"Garchomp Battle Dance." Cynthia said as she chose her Pokemon.  
"Go Bouffalant." With that he chose his Pokemon.  
" The Champions have each chosen they star pokemon. What Pokemon will Minato and Kushina choose?"  
"Remember that this is a tag battle so don't get caught up." Minato said to Kushina.  
"Of course. Ninetales enter the battle." With that Kushina let a Ninetales out.  
"And my pokemon will be Flygon." With that Minato let out Flygon.  
"Flygon?" Naruto said as he looked it up. _Flygon, The Mystic Pokémon, Known as "The Desert Spirit" this Pokémon hides in the sandstorms it causes by beating its wings._  
"Ninetales and Flygon vs. Garchomp and Bouffalant, This is going to be an intense battle." The color commentator said.  
"Ninetales use Fire Blast." With that Ninetales launched it's attack straight towards both of the champion's Pokemon.  
"Deflect it." Cynthia said to Garchomp and she then deflect the attack.  
"Don't give up keep at it." Kushina said and Ninetales launched attack after attack but Garchamp blocked the attacks.  
"What is she doing?" Asked Sasuke. "She is just launching attacks."  
"Flygon I use Dragon Claw." With that Flygon charged at Bouffalant, knocking it in the sky and then it landed back to the ground. "Again." With that Flygon charged in again and Bouffalant took the hit with little damage. "One more time."  
"Now it it time to attack." Alder said. "Head Smash." With that Bouffalant hit Flygon.  
"Flygon good we forced Bouffalant to move. Now!"  
"Ninetales use Will-o-wisp." With that Ninetales then launched fire balls and burned Garchomp. "Now Use Solar Beam." With that Ninetales charged the attack and launched it at Garchomp.  
"Flygon use Earthquake." With that the whole field was shaken up. "You okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine." Kushina said.  
The timer ran up.  
"The match is over." With that the audience applauded.  
As Minato and Kushina were leaving Naruto walked up to them. "Dad, Mom?"  
They turned around and they were just as stunned as he was before. He explained what Arceus had told him and the others.  
"Well that would explain it." Minato said.  
"I am just happy that we get to see you in the flesh." Kushina said.  
"Yeah same here." Naruto said and then Zorua stepped up.  
"Is this one of your Pokemon? He looks so strong." Kushina said.  
"Really thanks." Naruto said. "I have tried to raise all my Pokemon with care."  
"I can tell that you have." Minato said.  
"There you are Naruto." Sasuke said as he and the rest of the group came up to them. Kushina then walked up to Sasuke and looked him in the face. "Can I help you with something?"  
"Sasuke." Kushina said.  
"How do you know my name?" Sasuke said.  
"I met you as a baby with your mother by chance as I was going to give birth to Naruto." She said. "But that is not important. You all look hungry how about we all eat together."  
"That sounds good." Ash said.  
"Good." Kushina said. She then took hold of Brock's and Cilan's shoulders. "I may need help with a group this side."  
"I would love to help if I can." Brock said.  
"You do know that as my mother she is married to my father so don't get any ideas." Naruto said.  
"Of course not." Brock said.  
"May I help too?" Asked Hinata.  
"Of course." Kushina said.  
They went to work.  
The food was served and was eaten. "That was great." Ash said.  
"Thank you." Kushina said.  
"I was wondering if either of you would mind having a battle with me." Ash asked.  
"Not at all." Kushina said.  
"Have you forgotten that we still need to get Ninetales and Flygon from the Center." Minato said.  
"Right, but hey how about tomorrow?" Kushina said.  
"Sound good to me." Ash said.  
How will the battle turn out? Find out next time on Naruto Pokemon Trainer.

**To be continued...**


	51. Ash vs Kushina

Later that night Ash was thinking hard as to what pokemon to use in his battle with Kushina. "This would be easier if I know what Pokemon she would use." Ash said.  
"You know that she is going to use Ninetales so a water type my be best." Cilan said.  
"You are forgetting that it knows Solarbeam so water, rock, and ground types may not work well." Brock said.  
"And it is highly likely that Ninetales has a Flash Fire ability so using another fire pokemon my be too risky." Shikamaru said. "What do you say Naruto?"  
"I am staying out of this." Naruto said.  
"Why?" Shikamaru asked.  
"She is my mom so I don't wish to think about how someone could beat her." Naruto said.  
"Plus who said it will be her, Minato could fight instead." Sasuke said.  
"That is true." Cilan said.  
"Then I will just have to go with my gut. Right Pikachu?" Ash said and Pikachu agreed.  
"Whatever." Sasuke said.  
Morning came and Ash and the others were at the training field outside the Pokemon Center waiting for Minato and Kushina. "Where are they?" Ash asked.  
"Sorry for the delay." Minato said as he and Kushina walked up.  
"What took you two?" Asked Iris.  
"No reason." Kushina said as she and Minato blushed. "Anyway you ready Ash?"  
"Yeah." He said. "So I am facing Kushina." Ash said to himself. They then walked to opposite sides of the field.  
"So Ash tell me how good do you think you are?" Kushina asked.  
"I never really thought about that. Why?" Ash asked.  
"Well I will battle you either way but I did not want to fell too bad for any thing that may happen." Kushina said.  
Minato then stood up. "If you don't have any injections I will act as referee."  
"I have no problem with that." Ash said.  
"Me neither." Kushina said.  
"Okay then if it is okay this will be a three-on-three battle." Minato said. "Ready! Begin."  
"I will choose first." Kushina said. "Go Fearow." With that Kushina let out a Fearow to battle."  
"A Fearow?" Naruto then looked it up. _Fearow, The Beak Pokémon, It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights by using its sharp beak._  
"Ash can win this with Pikachu." Iris said.  
"Knowing Ash he may use a different Pokemon." Misty said.  
"I choose you Boldore." With that Ash let his Boldore out.  
"Boldore is a pure-rock type Pokemon so Ash my win." Misty said.  
"Boldore use Rock Blast." With that Boldore then shoot out rocks at Fearow.  
"Mirror Move." With that Fearow then used Rock Blast and countered Boldore's attack.  
"She stopped the attack." Ash said.  
"I am fully aware that Fearow is weaken by certain types that is why I took precautions like training Fearow's speed."  
"In that case use Sandstorm." With that Boldore then created a sand storm.  
"Where can it be?" Kushina asked herself.  
"Use Rock Blast." With that Fearow was shot from the left.  
"Using the Sandstorm to blind side me. Smart." Kushina said. "But not smart enough. Drill Peak." With that Fearow sucked the sand towards it and then saw where Boldore was. "There it is attack." Fearow then charged in.  
"Use Flash Cannon." Boldore then charged up to attack.  
"Out of the way." Fearow then moved out of the way.  
"Now use Rock Smash." Boldore then hit Fearow with Rock Smash.  
"Fearow. Get up." Fearow then regain flight. "Now use Drill Peak." With that Fearow then charged in and hit Boldore.  
"That is not going to work." Ash said.  
"Is that so. Fearow Drill Run." With that Fearow then flew back and then flew straight for Boldore and then started to spin and hit Boldore.  
"Boldore you okay?" Ash asked but then he saw that Boldore was knocked out.  
"Boldore is unable to battle Fearow wins." Minato said.  
"Boldore you did great take a long rest." Ash said as he returned Boldore. "Okay Pignite go." With that Ash sent out Pignite.  
"Pignite." Kushina said. "Fearow Drill Run again." Fearow then charged at Pignite.  
"Dodge it." Pignite then moved away from the attack. "Now use Flame Charge." With that Pignite charged at Fearow and then sent it to the ground.  
"Fearow get up." With that Fearow got to it's feet but then fell back down.  
"Fearow is unable to battle Pignite wins." Minato said.  
"Return Fearow." She then returned Fearow. "Fearow you did well. Now I time to get things going. Ninetales go." With that Kushina let out her Ninetales.  
"This is bad, Ninetales should make this hard for Ash to win." May said.  
"Ninetales use Will-o-wisp." With that Ninetales sent fireballs to try and burn Pignite.  
"Dodge it and then use Flame Charge" Pignite did just that. The Flame Charge did no damage but it did increase Ninetales Fire attacks.  
"Ninetales, use Fire Blast."  
"Counter it with Flamethrower." The attacks collided but Fire Blast won out. "Use Fire Pledge." The attack came straight for Ninetales and it hit but no damage.  
"Why do you keep using fire attacks, they will just make my attacks stronger."  
"Pignite, Use Flamethrower." Pignite then launched the attack and it hit but had no damage.  
"I am getting tired of this. Solarbeam."  
"Now Brick Break." With that Pignite then slammed a fist to Ninetales head. With that Ninetales was knocked out.  
"Ninetales!" Kushina said.  
"Ninetales is unable to battle Pignite wins." Minato said.  
"Ninetale was taken out bu one Brick Break." Naruto said.  
"Ninetales return." Kushina then took another pokeball out. "Go Haxorus." With that Kushina let out a Haxorus."  
"A Haxorus!" Iris said. "What will Ash do?"  
"Haxorus use Outrage." With that Haxorus's eyes then turned red and then charged in and started to pummel Pignite. This knocked Pignite out.  
"Pignite!" Ash said.  
"Pignite is unable to battle Haxorus wins." Minato said.  
"You did good Pignite." Ash said as he returned Pignite. "Okay Pikachu it is all on you." With that said Pikachu ran onto the battlefield. "Pikachu use Quick Attack." Pikachu charged at Haxorus but it took the hit and then started to pummel Pikachu like it had Pignite. "Pikachu!"  
"Haxorus, use Hidden Power."  
"Pikachu use Electo Ball." The attacks collided but Hidden Power won out and hit Pikachu. "Pikachu!" With that Pikachu tried to get back up but then collapsed.  
"Pikachu is unable to battle, Haxorus wins. The winner of the match is Kushina." Minato said.  
"We did it." Kushina said. "Great job Haxorus." Kushina then returned Haxorus.  
"You may have last but you showed great skill out there." Minato said to Ash.  
"Yeah I have to admit that that was great." Kushina said.  
"Thanks for the battle.:" Ash said. With that he head to get his Pokemon treatment.  
"So Naruto what are you going to do now?" Asked Hinata.  
"I don't know. But I do know one thing. Things are about to get interesting." Naruto said.

**To be continued...**


End file.
